Les Potter survivront
by ManuelaBeaver
Summary: 1981. Voldemort est détruit. De par leur sacrifice pour sauver la vie de Harry, Lily et James réussirent à se sauver eux-même. Suite à la disparition de Voldemort, ses derniers sorts étant annulés, les Potter se réveillent et doivent alors tenter de retrouver leur vie et d'avancer malgré les derniers évènements.
1. Infos !

Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien.

Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je connais ce site depuis plusieurs années mais je ne sais absolument pas m'en servir. Jusqu'ici je me contentais de lire, point. Mais il y a cette fic.

J'ai commencé à publier cette fanfiction sur Wattpad fin janvier et maintenant ici.

Alors comme je vous le disez, je ne sais absolument pas me servir de ce site alors quand j'ai trouvé comment publier un chapitre j'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais déjà publié sur Wattpad (prologue 25 chapitres). Maintenant le problème c'est que je ne sais absolument pas gérer ni répondre au reviewrevues, j'ai essayé mais je ne sais absolument pas si ça a marché. en revanche, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis très heureuse de recevoir vos premiers commentaires encourageants et adorables.

Pour la suite, non, la fic n'est pas finie. Je reprend la publication la semaine prochaine. Et pour ce qui est de la publication, elle se fera d'abord sur Wattpad et le plus tôt possible ici.

Sur ce, je pense avoir tout dit...

Ah oui ! Des que j'ai pu, j'ai balancé les chapitres pour que ce soit fait mais je vais retravailler la mise en page qui est différente de Wattpad. Je ferais ça le plus tôt possible.

Maintenant je crois vraiment que j'ai fini !

Bonne lecture ! Thx


	2. Prologue

Lord Voldemort n'avait pas perdu de temps. Une fois l'information qu'il attendait tant en sa possession, il avait vite fait de disparaître. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à Godric's Hollow. Rapidement il trouva la maison des Potter et attaqua. Après avoir tué James, il fit de même avec Lily qui essaya de le supplier. Se retrouvant face à un enfant de un an, le Seigneur des Ténèbres répéta pour la troisième fois le sort qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Seulement, ce qui se passa n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se senti comme déchiré, explosé, détruit.

Harry Potter, âgé de un an seulement, venait de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort. Par ce geste, grâce à la protection, au sacrifice de sa mère, Harry venait non-seulement de protéger le monde sorcier, mais il venait aussi de contrer les dernier sorts lancés par Tom Jedusor. Harry Potter venait de sauver des parents.


	3. Chapitre 01 - Le réveil (1)

Une migraine. Une atroce migraine s'insinuait en lui. Il plissa encore plus les paupières avant de passer les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux. Lentement, il fit face à la lumière. James Potter s'éveillait.

D'abord, il eut du mal à reconnaître l'endroit. Il était allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et ce lit était dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il voulut chercher où il pouvait bien se trouver mais le simple fait de penser ne faisait qu'accentuer sa migraine. D'un geste maladroit, il attrapa ses lunettes posées sur une table de chevet et les mit. Après une grande inspiration, James voulu se lever. Seulement son corps ne semblait pas de cet avis. A peine avait-il esquissé un geste qu'il sentit tout ses muscles hurler de douleur et il dut se contenir pour ne pas en faire autant.

Se résignant à rester coucher, il entreprit donc d'observer la pièce où il se trouvait. Les murs étaient d'un beige très doux, apaisant. La pièce était très éclairée grâce à d'immense fenêtres qui laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil. Il remarqua une petite table collée à un mur où était posé un bouquet de fleurs qui s'agitaient lentement. James glissa son regard un peu partout jusqu'à la voir. Elle était, elle aussi, allongée, mais contrairement à James, Lily était toujours endormie.

Réprimant la douleur, James de redressa.

 **\- Lily** , murmura-t-il difficilement, sa gorge le brûlant affreusement, comme si elle n'avait pas servit depuis plusieurs mois.

C'est à ce moment que James comprit, qu'il se souvint.

Voldemort. Des cris. Des pleurs. Un bébé. Son bébé. Un éclair vert. Le néant.

James se trouvait à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Visiblement, et il ne savait comment, James avait survécu à cet éclair vert, à ce sort mortel. James mit de côté cette information et de concentra sur sa femme. Il s'approcha de Lily qui semblait dormir à point fermé. James avait survécu et, vraisemblablement, Lily aussi, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait vécu la jeune femme après qu'il ait reçu le sort.

Sentant des jambes faiblir, James se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise posée juste à côté du lit de Lily. Sans plus attendre, il pris sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu de passer, Lily-jolie ?!** demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

James serra un peu plus fort la main de sa femme et posa son front sur le bord du lit.

 **\- Réfléchi, Potter. Réfléchi !**

James ferma les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de concentration. Il dut faire appel à une grande force moral pour faire passer sous silence sa migraine toujours présente et il fouilla dans des souvenirs. Il revit sa femme monter à l'étage, tenant fermement Harry dans des bras. Harry... qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ? James était vivant dans cette chambre. Lily était endormie dans cette chambre. Mais où était Harry ?

 **\- Oh! Par Merlin.**

James se retourna vivement vers la porte d'entrée et vit une infirmière qui avait porté ses mains à sa bouche. Elle regardait James comme si elle se trouvait face à un fantôme. James se releva de la chaise, de tenant au dossier pour aider des jambes à le porter et il vit un plateau aux pieds de la jeune femme dont le contenu s'était éparpillé sous le choc.

 **\- Salut.**

James ne savait pourquoi il avait dit cela. A vrai dire, il n'avait trouvé que ça a dire.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme recula maladroitement et sorti de la chambre. James s'assit de nouveau, ne pouvant rester debout plus longtemps et se retourna de nouveau vers Lily.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer Lily ? Pourquoi on est ici ? Pourquoi je suis réveillé alors que tu ne l'es pas ? Lily, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, James serrait de plus en plus fort la main de sa femme mais finit par relâcher sa prise. Il prit une grande inspiration. Un deuxième.

 **\- Je vous en pris, Lindy, cessez de vous inquiéter. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est impossible que Mr. Pot...**

James releva de nouveau la tête vers la porte. Une homme en blouse, surement un guérisseur bien qu'il semblait à peine sortir de Poudlard, se tenait dans l'embrasure. Derrière lui, James pouvait apercevoir l'infirmière qui été entrée dans la chambre quelques minutes auparavant. L'homme fixait James avec de grands yeux. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à voir James éveillé. Il secoua la tête et s'avança à grands pas vers James.

 **\- Mr. Potter, vous êtes... vous êtes... vous devez... vous devez absolument vous recoucher, nous devons vous faire des examens, je vous en pris, recouchez-vous.**

James voulait rester auprès de Lily mais il ne se sentit pas la force de le contredire et s'appuya sur le guérisseur qui le reconduisait jusqu'à son lit. Il s'engouffra de nouveau sous la couverture et souffla bruyamment pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur courant dans ses muscles.

 **\- Lindy, allez chercher le docteur Healthern. Dîtes-lui que c'est arrivé. Dîtes-lui de faire au plus vite.**

L'infirmière sorti rapidement de la chambre et James se tourna vers le guérisseur toujours présent. Il vit l'homme sortir sa baguette ainsi qu'un calepin et une plume qui se stabilisèrent dans l'air. James senti sa migraine se manifester de nouveau et ferma les yeux pour tenter de l'oublier. Il entendait à présent la plume gratter sur le papier et il entendait les pas du médecin qui tournait autour du lit.

 **\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé, Mr. Potter ?**

James sursauta et vit une autre homme entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait plus imposant que le premier, plus sur de lui également. James vit le premier homme battre en retraite en attrapant son calepin et rejoindre la soignante qui n'avait pas repris de couleurs depuis qu'elle avait aperçu James.

 **\- Je suis le docteur Healthern, le guérisseur en charge de votre dossier** , dit-il en forçant James a rester allongé. **Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillé, Mr. Potter ?** ajouta-t-il en prenant la suite de ce que faisait l'autre.

 **\- Je sais pas** , grogna James. **Un quart d'heure, peut-être vingt minutes... Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je suis réveillé ? Pourquoi Lily, elle, ne se réveille pas ? Où est mon fils ? Où est Harry ?**

James vit le guérisseur rester impassible face à ses question pendant qu'il examinait le jeune homme.

 **\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?**

James dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'énerver contre le guérisseur qui ne prenait grand soin d'éviter de répondre aux questions qu'il posait. Son poing se serra et il senti ses muscles le faire souffrir mais il se retint de montrer quoi que ce soit et fixa le médecin d'un regard noir.

 **\- Écoutez, Mr. Potter, quelqu'un va venir vous voir et répondra à toutes vos questions et vous pourrez hurler autant que vous voudrez mais pour l'instant j'aimerais que vous redondiez à mes questions. Alors, Mr. Potter, avez-vous mal quelque part ?**

James sembla en conflit contre lui-même. La situation n'était visiblement pas normal et il n'en savais rien. Il ne savais rien de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout ce que James savais c'est qu'il avait survécu à un sort mortel, que sa femme était aussi hospitalisé et qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait leur enfant.

 **\- Partout** , céda-t-il dans un souffle. **J'ai l'impression d'être passé entre les branches d'un saule cogneur.**

Il vit le docteur esquissé un sourire et se força à tourner le regard pour ne pas avoir envie de le frapper. Ses muscles douloureux ne l'en auraient certainement pas empêcher.

 **\- Et j'ai aussi une migraine abominable, vous pouvez pas me donner quelque chose histoire que ça passe ?**

Healthern envoya la l'infirmière chercher ce qu'il fallait et s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce avec l'autre homme qui était resté en retrait depuis son arrivée. James les vit discuter un instant sans rien entendre. Il regarda de nouveau Lily qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un cil. S'il voulait obtenir les réponses à ses questions, il devrait coopérer. James se résigna. Lily dormait toujours, il devait à tout pris retrouver son fils. Il devait à tout pris savoir où pouvait bien se trouver Harry et avec qui.

Le docteur Healthern revint vers James et l'autre sorti à son tour de la chambre.

 **\- J'ai envoyé l'interne prévenir vos proches. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.**

James souffla, les réponses ne devraient plus tarder à arriver non plus.

L'infirmière revint, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle semblait rougir quelque peu cette fois-ci, et tendit deux gobelets à Healthern qui les tendit à son tour à James. Dans l'un se trouvait des cachets et l'autre était rempli d'eau.

 **\- Avalez ça, cela fera passer la migraine.**

James s'exécuta et senti, après quelque secondes, la douleur se dissiper. Se sentant un peu mieux, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le matelas et ses muscles se détendirent un peu.

Puis le guérisseur entreprit de faire passer tout un tas d'examen à James. Pendant ces minutes, James ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers Lily. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ? Combien de temps avaient-ils été endormis ?

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce qui c'est passé, je l'ai bien compris, mais vous pouvez peut-être me dire depuis combien temps on est là ?** tenta James.

Healthern ne prit pas la peine d'esquissé un geste, toujours concentré sur les examens qu'il faisait passer à James. A tel point que Potter en vain à se demander s'il l'avait entendu. Mais oui, le médecin avait bien entendu ce que venait de demander James puisqu'il répondit :

 **\- Plusieurs semaines, Mr. Potter. Mais je ne peux vraiment rien dire de plus** , ajouta-t-il en regardant James dans les yeux.

 **\- Appelez James, ou Potter si vous tenez au nom de famille, grogna James. Personne ne m'appelle Mr. Potter.**

 **\- Très bien, James** , sourit-il en s'écartant et se dirigeant vers la sortie. **J'en ai finit pour l'instant je repasserai vous faire de nouveaux examens d'ici une ou deux heures, reposez-vous.**

 **\- Attendez** , lança James alors que Healthern passait la porte. **Comment... Comment va mon fils ?**

Healthern semblait, à son tour en conflit avec lui même mais finit par relâcher la tension dans ses épaules. Après tout, l'homme qui se trouvait allongé face à lui semblait vraiment inquiet face à la situation. Cependant, il se promit de quitter la pièce dans les secondes, pour ne pas en dire plus qu'il ne devait.

 **\- Votre fils va bien.**

S'en tenant à se qu'il s'était dit, Healthern quitta la pièce après avoir vu le regard soulagé de James qui se frotta les yeux comme pour enlever les images horribles qui avaient traversé son esprit.

Heureux de savoir que son fils était en vie et, qui plus est, en bonne santé, James laissa même échapper un rire nerveux. Les yeux fermé, la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de Lily, montant rapidement à l'étage en tenant Harry serré contre elle. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son fils, le mage noir se présentait chez eux dans le but de le tuer. James avait eu tellement peur qu'il n'avait pas hésiter une seconde à envoyer sa femme protéger leur enfant pendant qu'il leur ferait gagner du temps. Seulement il avait vite été terrassé par Lord Voldemort. James revit l'éclair vert le frapper et sursauta.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Visiblement, James s'était assoupi et il vit que les rayons du soleil entrant dans la chambre se faisaient plus orangés, signe que la journée allait bientôt toucher à sa fin.

On frappa de nouveau.

 **\- Oui. Oui, entrez** , grogna James en se redressant.


	4. Chapitre 02 - Le réveil (2)

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Visiblement, James s'était assoupi et il vit que les rayons du soleil entrant dans la chambre se faisaient plus orangés, signe que la journée allait bientôt toucher à sa fin.

On frappa de nouveau.

 **\- Oui. Oui, entrez** , grogna James en se redressant.

À présent assis dans son lit, James sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant entrer son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Le jeune Black resta un instant sur le pallier de la porte, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 **\- Bordel !** souffla-t-il en traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Et sans prévenir, Sirius se jeta dans les bras de James et il s'étreignirent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années.

Les deux amis n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs. Il n'était pas du genre à s'enlacer. Ils savaient leur amitié solide et se connaissaient assez l'un l'autre pour se passer de gestes affectifs.

Seulement, là, c'était différent. Sirius avait cru perdre son meilleur ami. Et si l'on en croyait Healthern, James était endormi depuis des semaines. Des semaines pendant lesquelles Sirius n'avait cessé d'espérer voir son ami se réveiller.

S'écartant de James, le regard de Sirius glissa jusqu'à Lily mais il revint vers James qui avait perdu son sourire.

 **\- Par Merlin, Sirius, j'ai besoin de savoir. Le docteur veut rien me dire.**

Sirius s'éloigna et s'assit sur le bout du lit.

 **\- Je vais répondre à tes questions mais je ne peut pas tout te dire. Il est prévu que quelqu'un passe dans quelques minutes, lui saura te répondre.**

James se résigna. Il retrouvait enfin son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre lui pour tout savoir. Il inspira profondément et posa la question la plus importante :

 **\- Où est Harry, Sirius ?**

 **\- Je l'ai déposé chez ma cousine, Andromeda, quand ils ont appelé. On s'est occupé de lui avec Remus depuis que vous êtes ici. Il va très bien James** , sourit Sirius.

Black plongea la main dans sa poche et en sorti une photo qu'il tendit à James. Le père ne put réprimer une larme en voyant son fils rire aux éclats. L'enfant était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable, des cheveux noirs cachant son front irrégulièrement et des yeux verts qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Harry était sur les genoux d'une enfant d'un peu moins de dix ans aux cheveux rouges.

 **\- C'est la fille d'Andromeda, Dora. Enfin, Nymphadora. Elle adore Harry. James, on a tous pris soin de lui. Il va très bien, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.**

 **\- Merci, mon frère.**

James adressa un regard lourd de reconnaissance à Sirius. Il regarda une dernière fois la photo et la posa sur la table de chevet. Quand Healthern lui avait assuré que Harry été en vie et bien portant, James avait immédiatement pensé à Sirius. Dès la naissance de l'enfant, Lily et lui avait demandé à Sirius de prendre soin de lui s'il leur arrivé quelque chose, leurs parents étant décédés à tout les deux. James savait que Sirius tiendrait parole, seulement il ne savait rien de ce qui c'était passé. Peut-être Sirius avait été lui-aussi victime d'un maléfice.

Mais, heureusement pour James, Sirius allait bien et avait rempli sa fonction de parrain.

 **\- Tout le monde va bien. Remus est en pleine forme et Maugrey à lancé une protection supplémentaire chez les Londubat. On va bien, James. Et visiblement, tu vas bien aussi.**

James sourit de plus belle en sachant ses amis en vie.

Cependant, des questions ne cessaient de traverser son esprit et il reprit :

 **\- Depuis combien de temps on est là ? On est quel jour, Sirius ?**

 **\- On est le 7 Décembre. Ça fait cinq semaines que vous êtes là..**

 **\- Cinq semaines** , souffla James. **Et... Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je... Sirius, le dernier souvenir que j'ai c'est un Avada... Comment ça se fait que je me réveille ici ?**

 **\- Ça je ne peux pas répondre, mon vieux. Tu vas devoir attendre.**

James se frotta le visage pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il stoppa son geste quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda Sirius avec un regard incertain.

 **\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais pris soin de Harry avec Remus ?!**

Sirius acquiesça, semblant comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

 **\- Où est Peter ? Tu m'as parlé de Remus, Frank et Alice mais pas de Peter.**

Le visage de Black perdit toute joie et il soutint difficilement le regard de James.

 **\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?** souffla James. **C'est lui qui lui a dit où nous trouver. C'est lui qui nous a vendu ?!**

Sirius déglutit et se contenta de hocher la tête mais James se répit la tête entre les mains et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

James n'était pas en colère. A vrai dire, il se sentait plus vidé qu'autre chose.

Sa femme ne se réveillait pas. Son fils était loin de lui. Un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait vendu à Voldemort. Il avait eu tellement confiance en Peter Pettigrow. Il ne semblait pas vraiment assimiler ce que venait de dévoiler Sirius. Peter était son ami d'enfance, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça volontairement, jamais il n'aurait agis de son plein gré. Jamais Peter Pettigrow n'aurait pu le trahir.

James secoua la tête, résigné. Il regarda Sirius qui, lui, semblait triste.

 **\- Il y a forcément une explication. Tu l'as vu depuis ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Faut absolument que je le vois. Il y a forcément une explication, Sirius.**

 **\- Il s'est volatilisé, James. Quand... quand j'ai su qu'il vous avait attaqué, je me suis précipité à Godric's Hollow. Je suis tombé sur Hagrid. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir récupérer Harry. Il n'a pas voulu que je le prenne. Il n'a... Bref. Quand... quand j'ai vu la maison. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il en restait, j'ai compris. C'était Peter. James, c'était tellement évident. Et je m'en veux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux...**

 **\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Patmol. Pourquoi tu...**

 **\- Je devais être le gardien du secret** , le coupa Sirius. **C'est moi qui vous ait convaincue de prendre Peter à ma place. Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il vous vendrait et maintenant...**

 **\- Sirius, on a fait le mauvais choix, ça s'arrête là. On est visiblement vivant, Harry va bien. Je ne t'en veux pas et Lily non plus, crois moi. Maintenant continue.**

 **\- J'ai laissé Hagrid prendre ma moto pour conduire Harry à Dumbledore et j'ai transplané. Je savais pas vraiment où aller, tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais voir Peter. J'ai pensé comme toi, y avait forcement une explication et je voulais que Peter me la donne. Je voulais savoir pourquoi.**

Sirius baissa le regard vers ses mains et James vit qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Quand son regard tomba sur la main droite de son meilleur ami, James aperçu une grande cicatrice qui traversait tout le dos de la main et remontait jusqu'au poignet.

 **\- J'ai atterri dans une ruelle moldue vide. Je suis sorti et je l'ai vu. Il était sur le trottoir d'en face. Quand il m'a vu arriver face à lui, il a lâcher la valise qu'il portait. Il fuyait, James. Queudver prenait la fuite. C'est là que j'ai vu son regard. Son regard James. C'était délibéré. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en vous balançant. Et...** Sirius esquissa un rire nerveux et releva le regard pour croiser celui de James. **Le plus drôle, James, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de mettre sa cape. Il la portait sur son avant-bras. Mais Pettigrow a toujours été maladroit, tu le sais. Sa cape est tombé au sol et je l'ai vu. Il portait la marque James. Peter était avec lui depuis un moment et on a rien vu. Peter était un putain de mangemort et nous on n'a rien vu. On n'a rien vu venir, James. J'ai encore du mal à y croire mais quand j'y pense, quand je me repasse la scène dans la tête, que je revois son regard. Ce n'était plus le Peter qu'on connaissait du collège.**

Sirius baissa de nouveau le regard et inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains.

Le regard de James se perdit dans le vide. Sirius ne mentait pas. Sirius ne mentait jamais à James et il le savait sincère dans ses dernière paroles. C'était bien son ami Peter Pettigrow qui l'avait vendu. C'était bien son ami d'enfance qui avait causé tout ça. James se dit qu'une nuit de repos ne serait pas de trop mais avant cela, il voulait tout savoir. Il voulait des réponses.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?**

 **\- Je... je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Je... je voulais savoir pourquoi, après toutes ces années, il avait si facilement tourné le dos à ses meilleurs amis. Il...**

Sirius s'arrêta un instant, respirant de nouveau profondément.

 **\- Il a sorti sa baguette et je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Il... il m'a lancé un sort.**

Sirius remonta sa manche et montra le dos de sa main à James. Ce dernier vit que la cicatrice montait bien plus haut qu'il ne le pensait et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait qu'une dizaine de centimètres au dessus du poignet.

 **\- Quand j'ai riposté et que les moldus ont commencé à s'exciter tout autour de nous, il... il m'a dit que tout était de notre faute qu'on... qu'on finirait pas comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une victime et... il... il a lancé un sort tellement puissant, je... Il a tué douze des moldus présents. Et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il était parti, il s'était transformé et avait fuit et une horde d'aurors me tombait dessus.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna James.

 **\- Officiellement, j'étais le gardien du secret James. On avait dit à Dumbledore que ce serait moi. C'est surement pour ça que Hagrid ne voulait pas que j'approche Harry. Et il y avait ces moldus morts et Peter. Intelligent, Pettigrow, s'était coupé un doigt avant de disparaitre. Quand ils ont retrouvé le doigt de Peter, ils ont cru que je l'avais tué avec ces moldus. Tout à été très vite, sans procès, ils ont pris la décision de m'emmener à Azkaban.**

James ouvrit de grands yeux. Son meilleur ami, accusé à tord avait manqué de finir ses jours à Azkaban.

 **\- Mais ils ont ralenti la procédure quand ils ont su que Lily et toi étiez vivants. Dumbledore à insisté pour me voir et quand je lui ai raconté, il a fait venir une pensine. Ils ont prit mes souvenirs et ont pu vérifier que Peter était bien le gardien et qu'il avait tué ces moldus. J'ai pu sortir et récupérer Harry. Et tout ça avant les premiers rayons du soleil** , termina Sirius avec un rire faux.

Sirius chercha à croiser le regard de James mais ce dernier semblait assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En effet, une nuit de sommeil serait plus que la bienvenue, se répéta-t-il.

 **\- James, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Peter... Peter sera attrapé et répondra de ses actes. Il a tout les aurors du pays à ses trousses... Il ne fera pas long feu.**

James tiqua et releva la tête vers Sirius.

 **\- Tout les aurors du pays ?! Mais... mais... Sirius... et Voldemort ?**

Un sourire apparut progressivement sur le visage de Sirius.

 **\- Je vais te le dire parce que après tout ça tu as bien droit à une bonne nouvelle mais ne pose aucune question là-dessus, je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **\- Ils l'ont arrêté ?** s'empressa de demander James. **Il est à Azkaban ?**

 **\- Il est mort James. Il a été détruit. La nuit de votre attaque. Il a été détruit, James. Il...**

Sirius stoppa sa phrase en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Quand James le vit entrer, son cœur reprit un rythme normal. S'il était présent, alors tout allait pour le mieux.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez réveillé.**


	5. Chapitre 03 - Le réveil (3)

Quand James le vit entrer, son cœur reprit un rythme normal. S'il était présent, alors tout allait pour le mieux.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez réveillé.**

 **\- Professeur Dumbledore** , souffla James.

 **\- Voyons, James. Cela fait plus de trois ans que je ne suis plus votre professeur.**

 **\- Vous resterez à jamais le professeur de tout les élèves que vous avez eu, professeur.**

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire. Il était sincèrement heureux de voir James réveillé, de le voir sortir de ce coma.

Tout comme Sirius un peu plus tôt, le regard de Dumbledore tomba sur Lily. Quand il fit de nouveau face à James, il comprit que ce dernier se posait énormément de questions et commença a répondre avant même qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Vous savez, James, ce que vous avez vécu est sans précédents. Il est impossible de prédire quand, et même si, Lily de réveillera. Il est vrai que votre réveille est très encourageant mais Lily... Lily n'a pas vécu ce que vous avez vécu face à Voldemort qui, au passage, n'est plus de ce monde. Grâce à vous et votre grande force morale. Le monde des sorciers ne vous sera jamais assez reconnaissant, James.**

 **\- S'il-vous plait** , intervint-il. **Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il c'est passé... Pourquoi ? Comment on a pu survivre à ça ? Je... Quand j'ai envoyé Lily à l'étage avec Harry je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais. Vous-savez-qui débarque chez nous pour nous tuer et je me réveille ici... Il y a un truc qui ne va pas... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Professeur, quelque chose de pas normal et je voudrais savoir quoi !**

James s'énervait. Depuis son réveil, James avait du faire tout les efforts du monde pour contenir sa colère. Il n'avait pas voulu s'en prendre à Healthern, encore moins à Sirius mais face à Dumbledore, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. S'il se permettait aussi de s'énervait ainsi c'était qu'il savait que son ancien professeur avait déjà vécu bien pire que d'entendre un gamin de vingt ans hausser le ton.

Dumbledore déplaça magiquement une chaise pour qu'elle se trouve près du lit et s'y assit.

 **\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, James. Alors posez moi toutes les questions que vous désirez et j'y répondrez.**

 **\- Qu'a vécu Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après que j'ai reçu le sortilège ?**

 **\- Après s'en être pris à vous, Voldemort est monté à l'étage où Lily l'a supplié de prendre sa vie contre celle de Harry.**

James manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il se sentit à la fois fier et effrayé. Jamais il n'avait douté de Lily. Il savait qu'elle, comme lui, était prête à donner sa vie pour sauver leur fils. Mais il se sentit faiblir en imaginant sa femme, suppliant le monstre qu'était le mage noir, le suppliant de l'achever dans l'espoir que Harry puisse vivre. Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers Dumbledore qui continua :

 **\- Voldemort l'a tué à son tour.**

James tourna vivement son regard en direction de sa femme. Alors elle aussi avait reçu le sort. Elle aussi aurait du être morte. Elle aussi n'aurait pas du être ici.

 **\- Et Harry ?** lança James en se faisant violence pour quitter sa femme des yeux. **Qu'a-t-il fait à Harry ? Je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de le regarder jusqu'à être détruit.. Je suppose que... que lui aussi a...**

Ça faisait trop mal. Il ne pouvait le dire. Il avait déjà terriblement de mal à accepté ce qu'avait vécu Lily. Quand il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti, son cœur s'accélèra.

Recevoir un sortilège mortel n'a rien de douloureux, non. C'est plus comme une sensation de vide. D'un seul coup, tout s'efface. Plus rien n'est un problème. Quand James avait fait face au rayon vert, il se souvint s'être senti presque libre.

Belle sensation, mais terrible. C'était bien ça qui effrayait James. Oublier ses problèmes. Oublier qu'un sorcier maléfique s'apprêtait à attaquer sa femme et tuer son fils. En y repensant, il se senti presque honteux d'avoir éprouver une telle sensation de bien-être alors que son monde s'écroulait.

Alors penser que son fils avait vécu cela... Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrais s'y résoudre.

 **\- C'est justement là que le plan de Voldemort à prit un chemin auquel il ne s'attendait pas. James, en vous plaçant entre Lily et Harry et lui, vous avez donné votre vie pour les protéger et Lily en a fait autant entre Harry et Voldemort. Quand Voldemort a tué Lily, une très, très ancienne magie est réapparue. C'est assez complexe à expliquer mais pour être concis, vous avez sauvé Harry. Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de la mort à Harry mais cette magie dégagée par Lily l'a protégé et le sort à été renvoyé à celui qui l'a lancé.**

 **\- Attendez** , intervint James. **Vous voulez dire que vous-savez-qui a été anéanti avec son propre sort ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

James regarda vers Sirius qui hocha simplement la tête, comme pour confirmer les dires de Dumbledore.

 **\- Mais contrairement à nous, Harry n'est pas tombé dans le coma..**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas tombé dans le coma, vous étiez morts. Vous et Lily étiez morts. Le sort vous a touché, vous êtes morts. En revanche, Harry n'est pas mort parce que le sort ne l'a pas touché.**

 **\- D'accord, ok** , souffla-t-il en prenant un pause. **Et... et... et pourquoi on est pas vraiment morts alors ?**

 **\- Quand Voldemort a été détruit, il se trouve que les derniers sorts qu'il avait lancé ont été... simplement... annulés. Oui, c'est le mot. Nous ignorons encore comment mais quand nous avons envoyé des employés de Ste Mangouste chercher vos corps, ils se sont rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas morts, bien que des tests ont prouvé par la suite que vous aviez bien reçu le sortilège de la mort.**

 **\- C'est complétement dingue cette histoire, c'est...**

 **\- Vous vous êtes sauvés vous-même, James** , intervint Sirius. **Vous avez protéger Harry en acceptant de mourir et vous êtes revenus parce que Voldemort n'a pas pu tuer Harry. Alors oui, c'est complètement dingue...**

 **\- J'ai répondu aux questions les plus complexes et je pense à présent que Mr. Black pourra se charger de vous donner les informations que vous désirez, pour ma part, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.**

 **\- Attendez, professeur ! Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir mon fils, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?**

 **\- Il vous faudra l'accord des docteurs mais je suppose que vous allez bientôt retrouver Harry. À très bientôt.**

Sur quoi Dumbledore quitta la chambre et l'hôpital, laissant les deux amis discuter.

Sirius raconta quelques uns des faits qui s'étaient déroulés pendant le coma de James. Il expliqua notamment que Remus s'était retrouvé dans un duel contre le loup-garou Greyback, celui-là même qui l'avait transformé quand il était encore un enfant. James fut heureux d'apprendre que Remus s'en était sorti avec juste quelques égratignures. Puis Sirius vint à parler de Frank et Alice.

 **\- Mais ils n'ont rien ?** demanda James pendant que Sirius piochait dans un paquet de chips.

 **\- Nope. Après l'annonce de votre attaque ils ont envoyé Neville chez la mère de Frank et Fol-Œil les a protégé lui-même. D'après ce que m'a dit Remus ils ont pris des vacances du coté moldu, au Chili, je crois. Ils vont être tellement heureux d'apprendre que t'es réveillé, mon pote ! Si tu savais à quel point le monde s'est ralenti jusqu'à avoir de vos nouvelles. C'est comme si tout les sorciers retenaient leur respiration jusqu'à votre réveil.**

 **\- Mais Lily n'est pas réveillée.**

Sirius senti la détresse dans le ton qu'employait son ami et reposa le paquet de chips.

 **\- Lily est forte, tu le sais. Elle se réveillera.**

 **\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas** , souffla James. **Et si elle ne se réveille pas. Si je... Harry a besoin de se mère, il...**

 **\- Et Harry aura sa mère** , coupa Sirius. **Lily va se réveiller et vous serez à nouveau réunis tout les trois. Vous pourrez avoir une vie normale.**

 **\- J'espère que tu as raison.**

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

Les deux amis se sourirent sincèrement et reprirent leurs discutions jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière insiste auprès de Sirius pour qu'il laisse le malade se reposer et qu'il quitte la chambre. Après une vaine négociation, Sirius capitula et promit à James de revenir dés le lendemain matin.

 **\- Prêt, Cornedrue ?**

James se retourna vers la porte et sourit en voyant Sirius entrer.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que James était réveillé et les guérisseurs avaient accepté qu'il rentre chez lui, ou plutôt chez Sirius et Remus, leur maison à Godric's Hollow ayant été détruite. Sirius et Remus avaient donc proposé à James de l'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide quoi faire.

La maison de son enfance était, à présent, détruite. La maison où il avait grandi... La maison où il avait veillé ses parents sur leur lit de mort... La maison qui avait vu leur mort et leur résurrection... La maison où Voldemort avait été réduit à néant... À présent détruite, devait-il la reconstruire ? Devait-il la raser ? James ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant.

Tout ce dont avait envie James à ce moment était d'enfin retrouver son fils, enfin serrer Harry dans ses bras.

Suite à son réveil, James avait demandé à Sirius qu'il lui apporte Harry mais le médicomage avait posé son véto sous prétexte que les enfants en bas âge n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer dans le service dans lequel lui et Lily étaient hospitalisés. Prenant sur lui, James s'était résigné à attendre de sortir.

 **\- Ouais, c'est prêt.**

\- Donne-moi ça.

Sirius s'approcha et attrapa le sac d'affaires de James qu'il lui avait apporté. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et croisa son regard.

 **\- Tu peux partir devant ?** demanda James. **J'arrive dans un instant.**

Sirius sourit, comprenant ce qu'avait James en tête et sorti, le sac sur l'épaule.

 **\- Je vais m'en griller une, je t'attends devant l'entrée.**

James, à présent seul, se retourna vers le lit où Lily était toujours endormie.

Pendant ces cinq jours, James avait passé le plus de temps possible sur la chaise à côté du lit, parlant à sa femme en lui tenant la main. Maintes et maintes fois, James avait espéré qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle le rejoigne. Il lui avait demandé, l'avait supplié d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger un doigt, de serrer sa main... Rien. Lily n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et James se sentait un peu plus triste chaque soir quand il devait rejoindre son lit sous l'insistance des soignantes.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise.

 **\- Lily-jolie... Toujours pas décidée à revenir, à ce que je vois. Bon... je dois y aller, moi. Je vais retrouver Harry. Je vais lui dire et lui répéter à quel point il te manque et à quel point tu l'aimes. Je vais faire de mon mieux jusqu'à ton retour, Lil'. Je vais prendre soin de lui et quand tu rentreras à ton tour, tu retrouveras un petit garçon heureux, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Lily. Je passerais te voir tout les jours mais, je t'en pris, ne traine pas trop. Tu me manques. Sirius m'attends... J'embrasse Harry pour toi et je passerai te voir tout les jours. Reviens vite, mon amour, on a besoin de toi, ici.**

James serra un peu plus la main de Lily et finit par se relever. Il vint embrasser son front et sorti sans se retourner.

Pour sortir de l'hôpital, James mit sa capuche, sentant les regards se poser sur lui. Il arriva rapidement au dehors et s'approcha de Sirius qui finissait sa cigarette.

 **\- Tu veux la fin ?** proposa-t-il.

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai arrêté quand Lily était enceinte.**

 **\- C'est vrai, j'avais zappé.**

 **\- Et t'avais pas arrêté toi aussi ?** s'étonna James.

 **\- Je t'avoues qu'avec tout ce qui c'est passé depuis quelques semaines, ça m'aide un peu à me détendre.**

James étouffa un léger rire et ils se mirent en route dans les rues du Londres moldu.

James avait insisté auprès de Sirius pour qu'ils rentrent par des moyens de transport moldu. Il ne voulais pas croiser un seul sorcier et voulait en profiter pour se balader un peu, prendre l'air. Heureusement pour eux, Sirius et Remus habitaient à vingt minutes à pieds de Ste Mangouste et James profita de se temps pour respirer.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas penser, il voulait se sentir libre, vivant.

 **\- Regarde où tu marches, mon pote, t'as faillit rater le trottoir.**

James ré-ouvrit les yeux et vit, qu'en effet, il marchait très proche du bord du trottoir.

 **\- À quelle heure ta cousine doit déposer Harry ?**

Sirius avait, de nouveau, fait appel à Andromeda Tonks pour garder Harry pendant que Sirius était avec James. Après sa première visite, Sirius était toujours revenu avec Remus et l'enfant avait été confié aux Londubat qui étaient rentrés de leurs vacances. Neville et Harry s'entendant à merveille, cela ne causait aucun problème.

 **\- Dans un peu plus de deux heures. Ça te laisse le temps de t'installer et de te reposer un peu avant de récupérer ta tornade.**

James sourit. C'était ainsi que Sirius aimé appelé Harry : la tornade. Sans être hyper-actif, Harry avait toujours été un enfant très joueur et toujours en train de chercher une nouvelle bêtise à faire. Lily aimait répéter que c'était son coté "Maraudeur" qui ressortait et James ne pouvait se sentir plus fier d'avoir légué cette partie de lui à son fils.

 **\- La première chose que je vais faire c'est prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.**

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble moldu où habitaient les deux amis et montèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement. En entrant, James se senti enfin bien. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il connaissait, appréciait. Sirius le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où James découvrit un berceau collé au mur et des jouets d'enfant éparpillés au sol.

 **\- Vous avez réussi à récupéré quelques unes de ses affaires** , souffla James en attrapant l'hippogriffe en peluche dans le berceau, la peluche préférée de Harry.

 **\- Ouais, quelques trucs étaient abimés mais avec un bon sort de nettoyage et de rafistolage, on en a récupéré pas mal, ouais. Et beaucoup de vos affaires aussi. On a tout installé ici** , dit-il en pointant l'armoire. **Et aussi deux trois meubles qu'on a entreposés chez les Tonks et les Londubat.**

 **\- Quand êtes-vous retourné là-bas ?** demanda James en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 **\- Après quelques jours. Harry refusait de dormir et Remus a eu l'idée d'aller voir si on pouvait trouver un jouet ou n'importe quoi qui lui appartenait et qui pouvait le calmer. Une fois sur place, on a vue que beaucoup de vos affaires étaient récupérables. On a fait appel à l'ordre et on s'y est tous mis. Même Fol-Œil s'est porté volontaire pour aider** , ricana-t-il. **Bon, je te laisse te reposer, je t'appelle quand Andromeda est là.**

D'un simple signe de tête Sirius quitta la pièce, laissant son ami seul face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

James senti une vague de gratitude envers ses proches l'envahir. Alors comme ça, tout le monde était prêt à aider. Chacun avait donné de sa personne pour lui et sa famille. Cherchant un moyen d'arriver à les remercier, à leur montrer à quel point il se sentait redevable envers eux, James quitta ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche.

Quand il en ressorti, il s'habilla simplement et s'affala sur le lit qui lui été destiné.

 **\- James !**

Sans s'en rendre compte, James s'était assoupi et il sursauta en entendant la voix de Sirius.

 **\- James !**

 **\- Harry** , souffla-t-il.

Sans perdre de temps, il se releva et sorti de la chambre en trombes. Quand il entra dans le salon, il le vit immédiatement et tout ce qui l'entourait sembla disparaitre. Harry mit quelques secondes à tourner la tête et voir son père qui se tenait devant lui. Cependant, quand il reconnut James, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il se précipita maladroitement vers lui en criant "papa". James l'attrapa au passage et le serra contre lui.

Enfin.

Enfin, il retrouvait une partie de lui.

 **\- Comme tu m'as manqué, mon bonhomme** , souffla-t-il. **Je te laisserais plus, plus jamais. Hors de question !**

James entendit le ricanement de Sirius et consenti à regarder les autres personnes présentes. Il vit Sirius qui était à coté d'Andromeda, une femme au regard fier qui avait une bonne dizaine années de plus qu'eux. Son regard arriva enfin sur Remus qui été rentré. Ils se sourirent simplement et James se concentra de nouveau sur son fils qui se semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les Potter relâchent leur étreinte et qu'ils s'installent tous dans les différents fauteuils et canapés autour du feu.

Harry, ne voulant quitter James, était sur les genoux de son père, essayant d'attraper un vif d'or miniature qui volait autour de lui.

 **\- Tu en feras un attrapeur** , lança Remus en rigolant.

 **\- Tant que je peux le voir, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.**

James couvrit Harry d'un sourire fière et se dit qu'il était sacrément chanceux d'avoir encore la chance de serrer son fils dans ses bras.


	6. Chapitre 04 - Harry

Le réveil ne fut pas des plus faciles. James émergea de son cauchemar en nage. Respirant rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait brandi sa baguette devant lui. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les mis sur son nez. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

 **\- Ça va ?** demanda Sirius encore endormi.

James vit apparaitre Remus.

 **\- T'as hurlé, t'es sur que tout vas bien ?**

James baissa le regard et vit Harry qui dormait toujours à point fermé à côté de lui. La veille au soir, le jeune père n'avait pu se résoudre à coucher son fils dans son propre lit et l'avait prit à dormir avec lui.

Il secoua la tête et remonta la couverture sur Harry. Avant de faire signe à ses amis qu'il se levait.

Se frottant les yeux pour essayer d'effacer les images horribles dans sa tête, il retrouva Sirius et Remus dans le couloir.

 **\- Il est quel heure ?** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Presque six heures trente.**

James se tourna vers Remus et le vit très cerné.

 **\- Merde !** lança-t-il. **C'était cette nuit ? Désolé mon pote, j'ai pas du tout pensé à regarder.**

 **\- T'en fais pas** , intervint Remus en riant légèrement. **Je peux passer une pleine lune seul, j'ai plus treize ans.**

 **\- C'est juste que...** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Viens, on va s'installer au salon, on sera mieux.**

James, ne sentant pas la force de contredire son ami, le suivit. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de le contredire. Ses pensees étaient un tel bordel qu'il avait bien besoin de discuter avec ses amis.

James s'allongea sur le canapé, pendant que Sirius s'assit sur un des fauteuil. Il attendirent que Remus revienne avec des cafés et qu'il s'assoit à son tour pour que Sirius engage la conversation.

 **\- Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de rêve depuis ton réveil ?**

 **\- Toutes les nuits. Toutes les putain de nuits je revois ce qui c'est passé encore et encore. Et le pire c'est que je sais même pas si j'ai envie que ça s'arrête.**

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils. Comment ne pas vouloir arrêter les cauchemars ?

 **\- Explique** , dit simplement Remus en buvant une gorgée de café.

 **\- Je sais pas vraiment, c'est... Je veux que ça s'arrête parce que ça me rappelle ce qu'on a vécu... Même avant cette nuit-là, on a passé des mois à se cacher, des mois à avoir peur, à tout faire pour protéger Harry et tout nos espoirs ont été réduits à néant à cause de lui, de...**

James ne pu prononcer le nom du quatrième maraudeur et sa voix sembla s'éteindre.

Sirius et Remus avaient fini par lui faire accepter la culpabilité de Peter. Oui, James avait enfin admis qu'un ami proche, celui qui était le gardien de leur secret, les avait trahi. Peter avait permit à Voldemort de les retrouver et avait, délibérément, vendu Harry et les Potter. Autant, quand il refusait de voir la vérité en face, James se sentait perdu devant cette information, autant maintenant, il était rempli de colère.

 **\- James, Peter sera attrapé.**

 **\- Mais ça fait un mois et demi qu'il est en cavale !** lança James en se redressant pour se retrouver assis. **Tu veux que je te rappelle la forme qu'il prend quand il se transforme ou ça va ?**

 **\- James à raison** , intervint Remus. **Ça fait six semaines, Sirius. Il est surement déjà loin.**

 **\- Non! C'est impossible qu'il échappe. James, je te jure que je lui en veux autant que toi. Il vous a vendu mais pense qu'à cause de lui j'ai faillit finir à Azkaban pour perpèt' ! Tu auras la primeur mais je te jure que si on l'attrape avant les aurors, je le détruit !**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Sirius ? Qu'on le pourchasse nous-même ?! Arrête de rêver, mon grand ! Si même les aurors n'arrivent pas à le retrouver qu'est-ce qu'on va faire nous ?**

 **\- On connait Peter. On a grandi avec lui, on a vécu ensemble pendant près de dix ans, on sait comment il fonctionne.**

 **\- Non** , dit simplement Remus. **On ne connait pas Peter, on connaissait Peter. On connaissait Peter, notre ami, mais on ne sait rien de Peter, le mangemort.**

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent d'un air grave. Comment Peter avait pu tourner le dos à leur amitié comme cela ? Comment le gentil et loyal Peter Pettigrow avait-il peu s'allier à Voldemort ?

 **\- Donc vous allez abandonner ? Juste comme ça ?**

 **\- Sirius, tu dois comprendre qu'on ne peut simplement rien faire de notre côté. Nous sommes trop exposés pour agir. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, James et Lily sont considérés comme des légendes vivantes, sans parler de Harry. Tu sais que très bien que toi et moi ne pouvons mettre un pied dehors sans être harcelé par tout ces journalistes qui veulent à tout prix une interview des proches des héros du monde sorcier. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire.**

Sirius considéra son ami un instant.

 **\- Tu as raison** , capitula-t-il. **C'est juste que j'en reviens pas qu'on se soit fait avoir comme des bleus ! Un des nôtres nous a trahir et...**

 **\- Et pour l'instant on a d'autres problèmes à régler que de courir après un rat.**

James ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

 **\- Vous imaginez un instant** , dit-il alors que son sourire se transformait en rire, **s'il doit passer le reste de sa vie en rat...**

Il dut s'arrêter tant son rire s'intensifiait.

 **\- ... à courir à travers tout le pays...**

Son rire semblait laisser place à un fou rire presque incontrôlable et les deux autres ne purent rien faire que de rire avec lui. Voir James rire de nouveau était quelque chose qu'ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps pour tenter de l'apaiser.

 **\- ... pour échapper aux aurors. Imaginez les aurors...**

James posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse pour éviter d'en mettre partout tant il riait.

 **\- ... Imaginez les aurors regarder dans les champs à la recherche d'un petit rat, tester tout les rats pour voir s'il sont vraiment des rats. Imaginez s'il finit par trouver une gentille petite rate et qu'il finisse par fonder une famille de petits rats...**

Les trois amis, à nouveau réunis, profitèrent de ce moment de légèreté. Après tout, ils l'avaient bien mérité.

 **\- SIRIUS BLACK VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !**

Le jeune Black sursauta en entendant son meilleur ami hurler ainsi son nom dans l'appartement. Il prit une seconde pour se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de James et la raison lui sauta à l'esprit.

 **\- Et merde ! Je savais que j'aurais du lui dire. Un problème, Potter ?** demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde en entrant dans la chambre qu'occupaient les Potter, père et fils.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?**

James tenait Harry dans ses bras de sorte que l'enfant se retrouve face à son parrain. Harry sourit en voyant Sirius entrer, ce dernier lui sourit à son tour avant de glisser son regard à James qui semblait furieux.

 **\- Ah bah ça, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ton fils. Et vu ses cheveux, on peu dire que c'est même confirmé** , dit-il un sourire sournois plaqué au visage.

James, qui semblait s'impatienter, tenait les cheveux de Harry relevés pour découvrir son front.

 **\- Je rigole pas, Sirius, c'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Ok** , lâcha-t-il. **Dumbledore était censé t'en parler, visiblement il a oublié.**

 **\- Sirius... Dépêche toi de m'expliquer pourquoi Harry à cette cicatrice ou je te jure que je n'aurais qu'à imaginer que tu es Peter pour te dégommer !**

 **\- Ok, calmos, Cornedrue. C'est... Quand le sort de Tu-Sais-Qui à ricoché sur Harry et lui est revenu en pleine face et bah il s'est dit que ça serait sûrement bien de laisser une petite cicatrice, comme un avis de passage.**

 **\- Mais... Mais comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore en dit ?**

 **\- Qu'on ne peut pas l'enlever avec la magie mais que ça ne semble pas important.**

 **\- Comment ça c'est pas important ? Tu te fous de moi ? Une cicatrice de cette taille en plein sur le front et toi tu me dit que c'est pas important ? Faut que je vois Dumbledore ! Faut que je vois avec lui, il y a surement un moyen de la faire disparaitre.**

 **\- James, pendant cinq semaines on a essayé tout et n'importe quoi pour tenter de la faire disparaitre mais rien,il n'y a rien à faire ! Vraiment, avec tout les tests que Dumbledore a fait, s'il dit que Harry ne craint rien, c'est qu'il ne craint rien. T'inquiètes, mon vieux.**

 **\- Je..**

 **\- James. Vraiment, ne t'inquiètes pas. Inquiètes toi plutôt de te préparer, je suppose que tu vas pas aller voir Lily en pyjama. Donne-moi Harry** , dit-il en prenant l'enfant des bras de son père, **et habille toi.**

James venait enfin d'arriver à Ste Mangouste. Heureux que ses amis aient décidé d'habiter du coté moldu, James avait pu profiter de l'air frais le temps du trajet sans être importuné par les sorciers qui, selon Sirius, étaient assez collants. James se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre où il avait passé plusieurs semaines et où sa femme était encore.

Il entra après avoir frappé deux coups et vit le docteur Healthern qui examinait Lily.

 **\- Mr. Potter ! On vous manque déjà ?**

 **\- Comment va-t-elle ?** demanda-t-il sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Healthern.

 **\- Son état est toujours stationnaire.**

 **\- Mais elle va se réveiller** , dit-il plein d'espoir en prenant la main de Lily dans la sienne.

 **\- Nous l'espérons, Mr. Potter. Lindy** , ajouta-t-il vers l'infirmière, **laissons les tranquilles, nous repasserons dans deux heures.**

Healthern sorti, suivit de Lindy et James se retrouva enfin seul avec Lily. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le silence régnait. James ne pouvait detacher son regard de la jolie rousse toujours endormie.

 **\- Bonjour, Lily-jolie** , souffla-t-il avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes. **Je t'ai couru après pendant des années et, même encore maintenant, tu te fais désirer** , dit-t-il en souriant. **J'aurais pensé que te provoquer ferait que tu reviendrais mais visiblement il t'en faut plus. Je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que tu veux pour que tu reviennes. Non ? Rien. Ok** , dit-il en se redressant, ne lâchant pas sa main. **J'ai retrouvé Harry. Il est... magnifique. Vraiment, Sirius et Remus ont fait du beau boulot. Il est en pleine forme. Y a juste cette cicatrice que j'ai remarqué ce matin. D'après Sirius, ce n'est rien. Enfin, d'après Dumbledore, ce n'est rien. Je vais essayé de parler à Dumbledore, je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cette cicatrice. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je m'occupe de ça. Occupe toi de nous revenir, ma belle. Harry a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai passé la soirée à lui répéter qu'on l'aimait très fort et que tu faisait tout pour revenir auprès de nous le plus vite possible. Je lui montrais une photo de toi, tu sais celle qu'on a prise le jour où on a su que tu étais enceinte.. Je crois que c'était un des jours les plus merveilleux de ma vie** , ajouta James avec un sourire en coin. **Tu étais tellement rayonnante ce jour-là. A ton retour, on pourra refaire notre vie. Tout les trois. On pourra avoir la vie qu'on voudra. Ne plus être obligés de se cacher de tout ça. J'ai tellement hâte que tu vois tout ça, que tu constate la différence entre ce qu'on a toujours connu et le bonheur de ne plus être menacé. Lily, je t'en pris, reviens. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Alors ?** demanda Sirius en entrant dans le salon après avoir couché Harry.

 **\- J'ai bon espoir mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir. Ce soir, vous me racontez tout ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence, je veux connaître tout les détails. Mais avant..**

James sorti du salon, laissant des deux amis de questionner silencieusement et revint en faisant léviter trois verres et une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

 **\- Harry dort et vu la journée mouvementée qu'il a eu il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se réveille! Alors ce soir, on boit les amis !**

Avec une immense sourire collé au visage, les trois amis de servir un premier verre et trinquèrent avant que Remus ne commence à raconter.


	7. Chapitre 05 - La communauté des sorciers

**\- Ma Lily. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas bougé. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus le choix. Sirius m'a, en quelque sorte, mit la baguette sous la gorge pour que je bouge. Bien que je lui ai soutenu que je sortais tout les jours pour venir ici, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas suffisant. Et je crois qu'il a raison, et tu sais à quel point je déteste dire que Sirius a raison. Il devient un vrai gamin à chaque fois** , sourit James. **Mais voilà, tantôt je dois aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Remus. Avec un peu de chance on ne croisera personne et on rentrera rapidement. Mais je crois qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher de si tôt. D'après eux, je me renferme sur moi-même, et sur Harry à l'occasion. Comme je ne sors pas, il ne sort pas non plus et je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est pas bon pour lui. Même quand tu-sais-qui nous traquait on sortait pour prendre l'air, se rafraichir. Mais je t'avoue que j'arrive pas à m'imaginer sortir comme ça, comme si de rien était alors qu'au fond, j'ai l'impression de crever. Sirius dit aussi que je dois voir d'autres personnes mais je veux pas. Je veux pas voir d'autres personnes, les voir avoir pitié, répondre à leur questions débiles, je veux pas. Je veux attendre gentiment, patiemment et ne voir personne. Mais ils ne me laissent pas le choix. Sirius a même menacé d'appeler McGonagall a la rescousse, tu imagines un peu ?**

James s'arrêta de parler, fixant le visage impassible de Lily. Pendant une seconde, il s'était imaginé qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, qu'elle le réprimanderait pour son comportement et se moquerait de la menace de Sirius, sachant très bien que James ne pourrait pas résister au professeur McGonagall. Mais James dut admettre qu'il imaginait beaucoup trop.

 **\- Bon, Sirius attend en bas avec Harry. Tout les jours j'insiste auprès de Healthern mais il refuse toujours que je monte Harry. Dans le fond, je crois qu'il a raison, c'est pas une bonne chose qu'il te voit comme ça. Mais je lui répète tout les jours que tu l'aimes et que tu penses fort à lui et que tu as hâte de le retrouver, je t'en pris, Lily, ne me fait pas mentir. Je t'aime, Lily-jolie.**

James se leva de la chaise et embrassa le front de Lily avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux et de quitter la pièce.

Quand il retrouva Sirius, il prit immédiatement Harry contre lui et lui chuchota :

 **\- Ta maman t'aime beaucoup beaucoup, mon p'tit prince. Elle sera bientôt avec nous...**

 **\- Mama ?**

James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en écartant les cheveux des yeux de Harry pour retrouver des yeux verts qu'il aimait tant.

Il senti son sourire devenir nostalgique en pensant à quel point là présence de sa femme était indispensable et à quel point elle lui manquait, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Les deux amis de retrouvèrent rapidement de retour dans l'appartement et Sirius attaqua la préparation du repas pendant que James nourrissait Harry pour pouvoir le coucher rapidement.

 **\- Comment va-t-elle ?**

 **\- Toujours au même stade.**

 **\- Et tu crois que c'est une bonne chose d'aller la voir tout les jours ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre de mes journées?** demanda James en tentant de garder son calme.

 **\- Tu pourrais sortir un peu.**

 **\- Je te signale que je vais avec Remus aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je te parle pas uniquement de pointer les bois hors de cet appartement, Cornedrue** , dit Sirius en faisant face à son ami. **Frank. Il t'a envoyé des tonnes de lettres depuis que tu es revenu et tu ne lui réponds même pas. Emmeline Vance a essayé de te voir aussi, tu sais qu'elle t'a toujours apprécié, même plus que ça, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort de courtoisie.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie, Sirius** , répondit James en se levant, laissant Harry jouer avec la fin de son repas. **J'ai pas envie de voir des gens, de les entendre s'apitoyer sur le sort du pauvre James Potter qui a tant vécu. J'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions idiotes. Je veux juste attendre tranquillement que Lily se réveille et après ça on partira. Loin de l'Angleterre, loin de tout ça . On partira.**

 **\- James, tu t'entends un peu ? Comme si Frank et Alice n'attendaient qu'une chose c'est que tu leur fasses un résumé détaillé de la nuit d'Halloween. Et comme si Emmy allait te plaindre. James on sait que ce n'est vraiment pas facile, je le sais, Remus le sais, tout le monde le sait. Mais on te connaît surtout. On sait que tu n'a pas besoin d'être plain, ce dont tu as besoin c'est de soutien. Et crois moi, Remus et moi on fait notre maximum, mais ça ne suffit pas. Regardes-toi, il a fallut te supplier pour que tu foutes un pied au Chemin de Traverse et je sais qu'après Fleury & Bott pour Lily et le magasin pour enfants pour Harry tu vas implorer Remus de vous cacher au Chaudron Baveur et ne dit pas le contraire**, ajouta-t-il quand il vit que James s'apprêtait à répondre. **T'es mon meilleur ami, James, mon frère. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait alors s'il te plait ouvre les yeux et ouvre toi aux autres. Tu vas pas rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que la situation de Lily change, personne ne sait combien de temps ça va prendre encore. Alors fais moi plaisir, profite de ton après-midi avec Lunard et prépare toi parce que ce soir, Alice et Frank viennent dîner. En plus Harry et Neville s'adorent.**

James voulu dire quelque chose, il voulait tellement lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêcha. James avait bien besoin de ses amis. Il senti ses entrailles se tordre et sursauta en entendant Harry faire claquer son assiette contre la table, trouvant qu'il avait été ignoré pendant assez de temps.

James ne pouvait contredire Sirius parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Au cours de ces dernières années, la petite bande d'amis avait perdu beaucoup de proches. La guerre avait fait de ravages et énormément de pertes avait été à déplorer dans les deux camps. James avait perdu des amis et, à présent, il se montrait distant avec ceux qui étaient toujours là, à ses côtés.

Sirius avait quitté la préparation du repas pour prendre le relais auprès de Harry et s'occuper à le coucher pour la sieste laissant son ami réfléchir.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il fit face à un James épuisé mais au regard déterminé. Il retrouvait bien là son ami avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups durant leurs années à Poudlard.

 **\- À quoi tu penses ?** demanda-t-il prudemment en s'approchant de la casserole.

 **\- Que tu as raison.**

 **\- Pardon? Excuse-moi ? Qu'as-tu dit ?**

 **\- Tu as raison, Sirius.**

James esquisses un sourire devant son ami qui recevait des acclamations imaginaires.

 **\- Mais je continuerais d'aller voir Lily tout les jours. Ça m'aide.**

 **\- Ça m'aurait étonné. Depuis notre troisième année tu ne cesses de lui coller à la baguette. Tu nous as assez tanné avec ça, on le sait qu'elle est merveilleuse et qu'il t'est impossible de te passer de son doux parfum enivrant et t...**

Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de brioche que James venait de lui mettre dans la bouche pour le faire taire mais finit par avaler.

 **\- James Potter** , dit-il simplement, **tu es un sorcier mort.**

 **\- Par quoi on commence ?** souffla James pour ne pas penser au froid qui venait de les frapper quand ils étaient entrés dans la rue sorcière.

 **\- Je crois que tu vas commencer par une séance d'autographes.**

James tourna la tête vers Remus mais se dernier contemplait la rue d'un air résigné, comme s'il l'avait prévu. Quand James vit à son tour, il senti ses entrailles de tordre.

Malgré le froid qui régnait, de nombreux sorciers semblaient avoir choisi ce jour pour faire leurs achats de Noël et James et Remus de retrouvaient donc face à des dizaines de sorciers qui les dévisageaient, enfin qui dévisageaient James.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la rue mais une femme d'un certain âge se détachait du lot. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle en l'entendait faire crépitait la neige sous ses pas. Elle s'approcha de James qui se sentait comme hypnotisé. Lentement, elle vint poser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

James senti ses boyaux se détendre d'un coup et une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Il sourit à la dame qui lui sourit en retour et elle retira sa main en la faisant glisser lentement.

 **\- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux à présent, Mr. Potter.**

 **\- Merci, madame.**

À présent soulagé de la réaction que venait d'avoir cette femme, James se se dérida quelque peu. Encore plus quand il vit les autres passants lui souhaiter une belle vie sans qu'aucun ne fasse référence à la terrible nuit. Seule une petite fille de six ans le remercia sous les yeux embués de sa maman émue.

James fit apparaître un petit bouquet de fleurs à l'aide de sa baguette et le tendit à la petite fille qu'il embrassa sur la joue.

Sous une tape dans le dos de la part de Remus, James reprit ses esprits et sourit à son ami.

 **\- Grâce à toi, cette petite vivra heureuse, sans avoir constamment peur.**

 **\- Remus...**

 **\- Non, James** , le coupa-t-il. **Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux mais tu dois accepter une chose, nous tous, sorciers, te sommes reconnaissant, vraiment. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu avait prévu de faire, même si tu n'as absolument rien contrôlé, c'est grâce à toi, Lily et même Harry qu'on est tous libres et vivants aujourd'hui. Alors accepte un peu cette gratitude et tais-toi.**

James semblait prêt à répondre mais se retint en voyant le regard insistant du loup-garou.

 **\- Ok** , lâcha-t-il comme si cela lui arrachait le cœur. **Bon, dépêche-toi, je voudrais acheter le cadeau de Harry rapidement.**

James passa devant Remus et avança dans la rue sans attendre son ami qui n'avait pu retenir un sourire.

Remus et James avaient les bras chargés de sacs et avaient enfin fini leur tournée de cadeaux. Comme Sirius l'avait senti, ils s'arrêtèrent au Chaudron Baveur mais pas pour les même raisons qu'il pensait.

Tom, le serveur bossu, apporta un Whisky pur feu à Remus et une Bièraubeurre et James. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, James fixait le verre de son ami qui se vidait bien trop vite à son goût.

 **\- Un problème ?** s'étonna Remus.

 **\- Non, rien.**

James se secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier ses dernières pensés.

 **\- Bon alors. T'as vu Dumbledore ? Il y a du nouveau pour Peter ?**

 **\- James, arrête avec Peter. Laisse passer les fêtes. Profite de Noël et après tu reparleras de Peter. James** , insista Remus en voyant que James s'apprêtait à répondre. **Allez, tiens, tu veux que je te montres un truc drôle ?**

James arqua un sourcil, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas son ami mais sourit quand même.

 **\- Tom !** appela Remus. **Tu nous mets deux Mangemorts, s'il-te-plait ?**

Remus se retourna vers James en souriant pendant que son ami semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle.

 **\- Détends-toi, regarde.**

En voyant Tom arriver, James relâcha la tension et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tom, c'est ton idée ?**

 **\- C'est mon cocktail mais le nom vient de Sirius qui a été le premier à gouter** , sourit le barman.

 **\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.**

Tom reparti vers son bar et Remus vida son verre en quelques gorgees quand James se forçait à ne pas le voir faire.

Quand James et Remus entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils entendirent des petits pas se précipiter vers eux. Avec des réflexes que tous deux pensaient disparus, ils lancèrent un sort sur les paquets pour les faire disparaitre et attrapèrent les deux petits grarçons qui courraient vers eux.

 **\- Salut, toi !**

James sourit quand Neville passa ses petits bras autour de son cou.

 **\- Papa !** se plaignit Harry.

 **\- Oui, vient là.**

Les deux amis échangèrent les enfants qu'ils tenaient en souriant et virent entrer une femme dans le couloir, visiblement essoufflée.

 **\- Neville !**

 **\- Salut, Alice.**

Alice Londubat releva la tête et semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer en voyant son ami pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois.

 **\- James.**

James redéposa Harry au sol et écarta les bras. La blonde ne se fit pas prier pour venir l'enlacer.

La soirée battait son plein. Les enfants étaient couchés, les adultes s'enfilaient verres sur verres. Assis autour de la table basse, Sirius avait même réussi à convaincre ses amis de faire un jeu à boire moldu qu'il avait appris par une de ses conquêtes : je n'ai jamais.

Bien qu'ils aient tous traversé une période terrible et très noire, parmi les cinq personnes présentes, aucune n'avait plus de vingt-deux ans. De ce fait, les question, eurent vite dévié sur des thèmes très -trop- personnels mais aucun ne semblait gêné de répondre. Après tout, ils se connaissaient tous très bien et n'avaient presque aucun secret. Presque.

C'est comme ça que Sirius avoua avoir embrasser Lily pendant leur troisième année. James, s'appretant à incendier son meilleur ami, explosa de rire en entendant Remus racontait qu'il avait assisté à la scène et que Lily lui avait, par la suite, assené une gifle monumentale qui avait résonné dans la salle commune.

 **\- Et pourquoi je suis le seul à rien savoir ?** articula difficilement James entre deux éclats de rire.

 **\- Parce que même si, à l'époque t'en avais aucune idée, on savait tous ici tu étais dingue de Lily, même Sirius** , dit Remus.

 **\- Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?**

 **\- Ah ça c'est de sa faute !**

 **\- Ok, ok ! Pas vraiment mais bon** , se défendit Remus. **En fait, on était dans la salle commune et Sirius arrêtait pas de me parler et j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir du coup j'ai fait appel au seul moyen de calmer Sirius.**

 **\- L'envoyer auprès d'une fille** , dit Frank en rigolant.

 **\- Exactement. Et la seule fille présente et disponible était Lily.**

 **\- Mais c'est vrai, t'étais là aussi, Alice ! Mais tu sortais avec ce Serdaigle à l'époque...**

 **\- Gary Stanford, oui, et je m'en souviens encore. Mais cette gifle était trop drôle.**

 **\- Lily a pas du rire beaucoup** , dit James en réservant un verre à chacun. **Mais allez, Remus continu, je veux entendre.**

 **\- Donc** , reprit le concerné, **j'ai dit à Sirius que j'avais entendu Lily dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'il aille la voir et lui sorte sa tirade de dragueur et deux minutes après, je l'ai vu l'embrasser.**

Remus, ne pu continuer l'histoire tant il riait. Alice prit le relais.

 **\- Lily a d'abord cru à une blague et... et Sirius lui a fait un clin d'œil ridicule et elle l'a giflé. Il a rien comprit le pauvre.**

Même Sirius semblait avoir du mal à calmer son rire. Après quelques instants, ils reprirent la partie.

Les bouteilles vides. Sirius couché. Remus dehors avec Alice pendant que celle-ci fumait. Il ne restait plus que Frank et James qui ne semblaient pas gênés par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce mais James se décida à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

 **\- Tu m'en veux ?**

Frank releva vivement la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question.

 **\- De pas avoir prit contact** , dit James pour éclairer son ami.

 **\- Mais ça va pas bien, toi.**

James ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

 **\- Comme si j'allais t'en vouloir ! Idiot, va !**

 **\- J'aurais du répondre** , insista James.

 **\- Non, mais je t'arrête tout de suite, mon pote. T'as rien à te reprocher et la prochaine fois que tu dis une idiotie de ce genre, je te fait manger ta baguette.**

James sourit, heureux de retrouver son ami tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Frank n'était pas un maraudeur mais il avait toujours été proche de James et de Peter. À vrai dire, c'était lui qui prenait la défense de Peter quand celui-ci n'arrivait pas à parler à ses amis, Frank était comme un porte-parole et James avait toujours apprécié sa franchise. Ils n'avaient jamais mâché leurs mots en face de l'autre et c'était ce qui avait construit une belle amitié entre eux qui s'était renforcée dans l'ombre.

 **\- C'est comment à l'extérieur ?**

 **\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que t'étais sorti tantôt ?!**

 **\- Non, je parle, en dehors du pays. Sirius m'a dit que vous étiez parti en vacances.**

 **\- Ouais. C'est... bizarre. En fait on était du coté moldu mais on a voulu visiter le quartier sorcier et, comme ça faisait à peine quelques jours, c'était tout frais et il y avait vos visages sur tout les journaux, partout. Mais rien comparé à ici. Ici l'ambiance est redescendu mais les premiers jours c'était la folie. Entre ceux qui hurlaient de joie, ceux qui se sont empressé de balancer des mangemorts et les mangemorts qui ont tenté tout et n'importe quoi c'était... On s'est caché aussi. Certains membres de l'ordre avaient entendu dire que les Lestrange voulaient s'en prendre à nous. Ma mère a pris Neville est Fol-Œil nous a barricadé et il a bien fait. Il se sont pointé à la maison à peine une semaine après. On a réussi à les attrapé. D'ailleurs, tu dois pas être au courant, devine qui était avec eux ?**

 **\- Ça, ça sent le mangemort connu** , sourit faussement James de peur que Frank ne prononce le nom d'un ami.

 **\- Barty Coupton.**

James se releva d'un coup, comme sonné.

 **\- Croupton ? De la Justice Magique ?**

 **\- Junior ! Mais Senior l'a condamné.**

 **\- Tu me dis que Croupton a envoyé son fils à Azkaban ?**

 **\- Et ouais !**

 **\- Mais il sortait à peine de Poudlard...**

 **\- Ça change rien, ça. Regarde, on en connais pas mal qui sont devenu mangemort pendant leurs années à Poudlard.**

 **\- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi aller la voir. Je dois la voir.**

 **\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous dehors. Je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre ce risque. Nous devons prouver votre loyauté au ministère avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Professeur, je ferais attention, personne ne me verra, ne me reconnaitra. Mais je vous en pris, laissez-moi la voir.**

 **\- La discussion est close. Je vous prierait de ne pas insister. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai un rendez-vous pour plaider en votre faveur. Souvenez vous de la promesse que vous m'avez faites.**


	8. Chapitre 06 - Noël

Remus, lassé de s'interposer entre James et Sirius, se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Il baissa la tête et vit Harry qui jouait au sol. L'enfant lui sourit, il fit de même.

 **\- T'inquiètes pas pour eux, mon bonhomme. Ça a toujours été comme ça** , sourit-il en prenant Harry sur ses genoux. **Et même un jour, quand tu seras un peu plus vieux parce que là ça ne mènerait rien, je te raconterai plein de petites histoires qui se sont passées à Poudlard. Il en a fait des bêtises ton père. Bon, on n'était pas innocent non plus mais je crois bien que James nous bat tous !**

Remus posa de nouveau son regard sur Harry qui le fixait, semblant ne pas tout comprendre, mais sourit tout de même en voyant son "oncle" le regarder.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es aussi mignon toi ?**

 **\- Arrêtes, Sirius. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.**

 **\- Et les voila qui arrivent** , souffla Remus.

 **\- C'est complétement idiot. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. Réfléchis deux secondes, bon sang !**

 **\- Sirius, c'est noël. Et il est hors de question que Harry passe noël sans sa mère.**

James s'approcha de Remus et pris Harry dans ses bras.

 **\- Pas longtemps. Ça ne sera pas long, il croira qu'elle dort et après on repart.**

 **\- James, tu l'as toi-même dit l'autre jour, ce n'est pas bon pour Harry de la voir comme ça. Remus, dis quelque chose !**

 **\- Non** , sourit Remus. **Vous ne m'écoutez pas quand vous êtes comme ça. Et celui qui, pour moi, a tord, me reprochera de m'en être mêlé, alors vous vous débrouillez. Moi, je vais voir Tom.**

Sur quoi le loup-garou attrapa sa cape et sorti dans les rues froides.

 **\- James, je t'en pris. Pense à Harry. Il va voir sa mère, il va essayer de lui parler, de la réveiller et elle ne bougera pas. À ton avis, il va penser quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'elle dort très profondément.**

 **\- James...**

 **\- Non, Sirius. Arrêtes, je ne céderais pas.**

Sirius considéra son ami un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester James quand il se comportait ainsi. Il savait très bien que son meilleur ami pouvait se montrer plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe quand il s'y mettait mais ce n'etait pas pour autant qu'il l'acceptait. Cependant, il voyait bien cette lueur dans les yeux de James, celle qui disait "je t'en pris, soutiens moi".

Se résignant, Sirius expira.

 **\- Va chercher ta cape, je le désillusione.**

 **\- Merci** , souffla James en souriant.

Quand il revint, la cape à la main, il l'a posa sur Sirius qui portait Harry et, tout trois transplanérent dans une ruelle adjacente à l'hôpital sorcier.

 **\- Si on se faire prendre, je suis pas responsable.**

 **\- Tais-toi.**

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et, habitué, James se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvait la chambre que Lily occupait depuis presque deux mois. Ils n'avaient encore croisé personne quand ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre. James ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer Sirius. il entra à sa suite et ferma rapidement la porte.

 **\- Mama !**

Harry, qui avait vu Lily, commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de son parrain.

 **\- Oui, oui, attends deux secondes.**

Sirius retira le sort et fit passer Harry dans les bras de son père pour qu'il l'apporte auprès de Lily.

Harry s'agitait toujours dans tout les sens et sauta presque hors de bras de son père pour enlacer sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé.

 **\- Harry, maman est fatiguée, fait doucement.**

 **\- Mama dort ?**

 **\- Oui, maman dors. C'est pour ça qu'on va pas rester longtemps.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il se rend compte ?** souffla Sirius près de James.

 **\- J'en sais rien. Il l'a vu se faire attaquer. Il l'a vu s'effondrer. Au moins il sait qu'elle est toujours là, même si elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Il sait qu'elle ne s'est pas volatilisée.**

Sirius fit une moue peu convaincue et s'éloigna pour s'adosser au mur pendant que James s'assit sur la chaise, en prenant la main de Lily dans la sienne.

 **\- J'ai cru, pendant un instant, que la présence de Harry provoquerait quelque chose** , dit James, à l'intention de Sirius.

Harry, assis sur le bord du lit, s'était penché vers le visage de Lily et avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sauf qu'en temps normal, Lily gonflait ses joues et Harry appuyait dessus pour vider l'air, faisant rire la mère et le fils. Mais rien ne se produisit. Harry ne vit pas Lily gonfler ses joues et se tourna vers son père.

 **\- Rentrer** , dit-il avec un regard triste. **Mama dort. Rentrer.**

James regarda son fils avec le même regard triste.

 **\- D'accord mon grand. Sirius..**

Sirius s'approcha et prit Harry dans ses bras. Le petit Potter enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son parrain en le serrant de ses petits bras. James se leva et relancer le sort de désillusion sur Harry.

 **\- Partez devant, je vous retrouve dans la ruelle.**

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir avant de les laisser sortir. Quand il fut de nouveau seul dans la chambre, il reprit sa place et la main de Lily.

 **\- Visiblement je dois encore être patient. Joyeux noël, mon amour.**

Comme à chaque fois, James embrassa son front.

Quand il eut atteint la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignet et ferma les yeux. Il vit Lily, heureuse, réveillée, amoureuse. Il vit Harry rieur. Il vit l'amour et le bonheur et sourit. En revanche, ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut les doigts de Lily, qu'il venait de lâcher, esquisser un très léger mouvement.

 **\- Je ne peux pas rester enfermer ici, enfin.**

 **\- Vous resterez ici tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à vous réhabiliter, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

Severus Rogue regarda le directeur de Poudlard comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Après tout, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Jamais, Dumbledore n'avait semblé aussi touché par une histoire.

Oui, le professeur Dumbledore était souvent impliqué dans des histoires qu'il le concernaient plus ou moins mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait semblé si affecté.

 **\- Severus** , reprit-il d'un ton plus calme. **Vous risqueriez votre vie en quittant cette maison.**

 **\- Mais ils savent tous où j'habite. Ils attendent juste le moment propice pour me tomber dessus. pourquoi attendre ici ?**

 **\- Vous ne risquez rien tant que vous êtes ici.**

 **\- Donc je vais finir ma vie enfermé dans cette maison ?** cracha-t-il.

 **\- Non, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, c'est la raison de ma venue, d'ailleurs.**

Rogue sembla se calmer quelque peu. Devant l'air sérieux du directeur de Poudlard, il passa une main dans ses cheveux gras, d'un geste nerveux.

 **\- Venez au salon** , souffla-t-il. **Je vous écoute** , dit-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

 **\- Je vais me porter garant pour vous, Severus. Je vais vous protéger, comme je vous l'ai promit.**

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant pour faire apparaitre deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu qui semblait plus vieille que le professeur.

 **\- Oui ?** lâcha Rogue en attendant la suite.

 **\- Vous resterez ici encore quelques semaines, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de temps pour que le ministère me fasse confiance et à vous par la même occasion. Après cela** , s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant que Rogue s'apprêtait à protester, **vous reviendrez à Poudlard.**

 **\- À Poudlard ?** s'étonna Rogue en prenant le verre que lui tendait Dumbledore. **Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire à Poudlard ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sur.**

 **\- Vous enseignerez.**

Dumbledore avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normal au monde. Rogue, lui semblait avoir avaler un sceau de veracrasses. Une centaine de question sembla lui passer devant les yeux mais il ne put dire qu'une chose :

 **\- Moi ? Professeur ?**

 **\- Vous. Professeur.**

 **\- Et professeur de quoi si je peux me permettre ?**

 **\- Quelle était votre meilleure matière quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?**

 **\- Potion** , dit Rogue après une seconde de réflexion, **mais surtout parce que Lily m'aidait. Elle était -est- bien meilleure.**

 **\- Il est vrai que vos résultats en cette matière étaient meilleurs quand vous étiez encore proche de Lily. Mais le professeur Slughorn a décidé qu'il était temps de prendre sa retraite et partira à la fin du mois de février. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce sera un travail sur le long terme mais ce poste vous protégera. Tant que vous serez à Poudlard, il ne vous arrivera rien.**

 **\- Et quand je quitterai Poudlard ? Pour l'été ?**

 **\- Vous reviendrez ici, chez vous. Cette maison restera protégée tant que vous en serez le propriétaire.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Severus baissa la tête et posa son verre. Il commenca à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, fixant le sol.

Oui, Severus Rogue était devenu le propriétaire de la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur après la mort de sa mère. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, le cœur de Severus Rogue se serrait sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Sa mère ne s'était jamais vraiment comportee comme telle, mais elle restait sa mère, celle grâce à qui il était là. Sa jambe commença à s'agiter rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ce fut Dumbledore qui le ramena dans la pièce.

 **\- Severus, acceptez** , l'implora le vieil homme.

Rogue croisa le regard de Dumbledore et sembla hésiter un court instant.

 **\- Je dois voir Lily. Je dois lui expliquer.**

 **\- Quand votre situation auprès du ministère sera réglée, vous pourrez.**

 **\- Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, hein ?** demanda-t-il comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. **Potter est réveillé lui, pourquoi pas elle ?**

 **\- Ce qu'ont vécu James et Lily est sans précédant, Severus, nous ne pouvons répondre à ces questions. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer le retour de Lily dans un avenir proche.**

 **\- Ouais** , dit-il pendant que sa jambe s'agitait de nouveau. **J'accepte. Je commence quand ?**

 **\- Allez, mon bonhomme, on va se coucher.**

Andromeda Tonks se leva de table et attrapa Harry qui dormait presque sur les genoux de son père. James tendit sa peluche qu'elle attrapa et sorti du salon. James regarda Harry avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

 **\- T'as pas le droit de t'en vouloir maintenant** , dit simplement Sirius. **Oublie. Harry va bien.**

 **\- T'avais raison. J'aurais jamais du l'emmener.**

 **\- T'as pas le droit de flancher maintenant. Maintenant qu'il l'a vu, c'est comme s'il avait compris un truc. Comme si, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était pas un simple sommeil et tu n'as pas le droit de laisser ton fils de un an et demi s'inquiéter. Montre lui que tout va bien. Rattrape le coup.**

James sourit faiblement, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Il était prés de vingt-trois heures et les adultes non-responsables commençaient avoir un peu chaud. James vit notamment Remus qui, les joues rougies, avait entrainé Andromeda pour danser sur une musique qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Ted Tonks, son mari, riait aux éclats en jetant quelques coups d'œil à leur fille qui s'était endormie sur le canapé. James vit, à travers la fenêtre, Sirius parler avec Jocelyn Greeds.

Jocelyn était la voisine des Tonks. Elle était arrivée dans le quartier il y a seulement un mois. À seulement vingt-quatre ans, elle avait perdu ses deux parents pendant la guerre et s'était empressée de vendre la maison familiale et de partir loin de là où elle avait grandi, n'ayant plus aucune famille dans le coin. C'est ainsi qu'elle arrivait, fin novembre, dans la maison voisine des Tonks.

Occasionnellement, Jocelyn servait de baby-sitter pour Nymphadora qui, du haut de ses presque neuf ans, n'allait pas encore à Poudlard. A vrai dire, Jocelyn se comportait plus comme une grande sœur que comme une baby-sitter. Les deux jeunes femmes s'était rapidement appréciée et rapprochée, ce qui comblait les Tonks qui ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants. Ils étaient heureux que Nymphadora trouve une personne avec qui partager.

Sirius et Jocelyn revinrent à l'intérieur quand Remus se décida à laisser Andromeda se rassoir alors que tout deux rigolaient fortement. Chacun reprit sa place et James engagea la conversation vers Jocelyn qui était en face de lui.

 **\- Et t'étais dans quelle maison ? Parce que, honnêtement, je me souvient pas de toi.**

 **\- Oh, moi je me souviens très bien de vous** , sourit Jocelyn. **J'étais à Poufsouffle.**

 **\- Greeds...** souffla James en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. **Mais oui ! Sirius, tu te souviens de la fois en... deuxième année, je crois** , ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion. **Oui, c'est ça ! En deuxième année ! L'explosion des ballons remplis de lait caillé et de plumes multicolores sur Servilus. C'était la préfète de Poufsouffle qui nous avait attrapé. Jocelyn Greeds.**

Jocelyn souriait de toutes ses dents.

 **\- Et oui, j'ai réussi à les attraper** , dit-elle ne riant et se resservant un autre verre.

 **\- Lily s'en été pris à toi après ça, James** , ajouta Remus en tendant son verre vers Jocelyn pour qu'elle le resserve également.

 **\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Mais au moins, elle ne m'a jamais giflé.**

Remus se mit à rire bruyamment quand Sirius accorda un geste obscène de la main à son ami.

Quand les autres demandèrent à connaitre l'histoire, James prit un malin plaisir à la raconter en insistant particulièrement sur la partie où Lily avait giflé Sirius après un clin d'œil ridicule.

 **\- Mais ce que j'ai pas dit, Potter. C'est que là t'es content de raconter que je me suis prit une gifle par Lily, mais quand je l'ai embrassé, elle m'a répondu.**

James perdit son sourire et le rire de Remus se fit de plus en plus bruyant, tellement bruyant que Nymphadora se retourna sur la canapé.

 **\- C'est pas vrai ?** souffla James, abasourdi.

 **\- Mais non, c'est pas vrai. Mais t'aurais vu ta tête.**

Sirius rejoignit Remus dans son fou rire et James reprit peu à peu des couleurs mais une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux et Sirius le remarqua. Remus aussi.

 **\- Patmol, t'es mal barré, il va te le faire payer.**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.**

 **\- Ma vengeance sera terrible, Black. Tu gouteras le feu de ma baguette, Sirius.**

James avait parlé comme un fou vengeur possédé mais tout le monde sentait bien la note amusée dans le ton qu'il employait. Cependant, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Sirius passerait un sale quart d'heure quand James aurait décidé de mettre son plan a exécution.

Tout le monde, excepté Jocelyn avait dormi chez les Tonks. Tout le monde, sauf Sirius qui s'était glissé à par la porte, comme si de rien n'était vers six heures du matin. James l'avait vu et s'était contenté de lui adressé un clin d'œil auquel avait répondu son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne se couche avec les autres.

Harry, qu'Andromeda avait couché dans la chambre de Nymphadora fut le premier à se réveiller, hurlant "PAPA !" dans toute la maison. Il ne pleurait pas, non, il estimait seulement qu'il avait été assez ignoré. James se leva à tâtons, trébucha dans Remus qui gémit en se repliant sur les même et se tenant la tête. En passant devant le canapé, il replaça la couverture sur Nymphadora que personne n'avait eu le courage de recoucher dans son lit.

Il entra enfin dans la chambre et vit Harry lui sourire.

 **\- Joyeux noël, mon p'tit prince** , dit-il en le serrant contre lui. **On va réveiller les autres ?**

Harry hocha la tête et il sortir de la chambre. De retour à la porte menant au salon, James posa Harry au sol et lui chuchota.

 **\- Va réveiller tonton Sirius.**

Harry, sur ses jambes trop courtes, se dandina jusqu'à son parrain et lui sauta dessus, à califourchon, il assenait ses petits poings sur le torse du jeune Black et rigolant. Sirius gémit en tenant le bras de Harry pour être sur qu'il ne tombe pas.

 **\- T'es debout, la tornade** , dit-il difficilement en se frottant les yeux. **Et je suppose que c'est une idée de ton père.**

Harry regarda James en souriant de plus belle.

 **\- Si c'était ça ta vengeance, je dois te dire que tu t'es ramolli, mon cher.**

Sirius attrapa Harry comme il faut et se releva en le tenant dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de James et lui rendit l'enfant.

 **\- Oh, non. J'ai bien plus grand en tête.**

Sirius retrouvait enfin son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait passé tant d'années, bien qu'il sache qu'une parti de James restait en permanence auprès de Lily quand il la quittait.

Jocelyn revint peu avant midi. Elle salua tout le monde en prenant bien soin d'éviter Sirius. James, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène s'approcha de Black et lui fit signe de le suivre dehors.

Sirius alluma une cigarette et attendit.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- T'es rentré très tard.**

 **\- Ou très tôt, ça dépend du point de vue.**

Les deux amis rirent légèrement.

 **\- Pourquoi elle fait comme si t'étais pas là ?**

 **\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était pas vraiment prête à se lancer dans quoi que se soit de sérieux** , dit-il sans regarder James.

 **\- Et en quoi ça te gêne ? D'habitude c'est pareil pour toi, non ?**

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée. James le regarda faire.

 **\- J'y crois pas, elle te plait vraiment ?!**

Sirius ne répondit toujours pas. En silence, il écrasa son mégot et fit enfin face à James. James le vit qui s'apprêtait à parler mais Sirius se retint et mit la main sur la poignet pour rentrer mais James l'en empêcha.

 **\- Sirius...**

 **\- Oui, elle me plait vraiment** , lâcha Sirius. **Mais c'est pas possible alors je prends sur moi et je la ferme. Viens on rentre.**

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius se dégagea de l'emprise de James et rentra dans la maison. James le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, se passant les mains sur le visage. Il ne vit pas Sirius qui s'était arrêté au pas de la porte du salon et lui fonça dedans. La pièce était extrêmement silencieuse. Personne ne parlait, personne ne semblait même respirer. James regarda tout le monde, un par un, tout les regards étaient tourné vers lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que James vit la raison de ce silence. Il le vit planté au beau milieu du salon. Le patronus se mit à parler.


	9. Chapitre 07 - Retour à l'anormal

James courait dans les couloirs. Depuis qu'il été entré dans le bâtiment comme une furie, il avait bousculé deux guérisseurs et trois soignants qui, en le reconnaissant, n'avaient pas osé lui faire de reproches. Sirius, qui le suivait de prés s'occupait de s'excuser pour lui auprès du personnel.

James arriva devant la porte, essoufflé. Il n'attendit même pas d'être rejoint par Sirius qu'il entra dans la chambre.

 **\- Lily...**

Healthern se retourna en entendant le fracas de la porte. Quand il vit James, il se décala.

La rousse, toujours allongée, tourna lentement la tête et son sourire se faisait de plus en plus grandissant. James, après quelques secondes à se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, relâcha la tension et s'approcha à grands pas. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de Lily et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Lily, ignorant la douleur dans ses membres fit passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Sirius arriva à son tour, tout aussi essoufflé et s'arrêta en les voyant s'embrasser.

 **\- C'était pas la peine que je me presse** , ricana-t-il en s'adossant au mur pour reprendre son souffle.

James s'écarta mais n'enleva pas ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily. Il la touchait comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, vivante et réveillée devant lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Sirius décida qu'il avait aussi droit à son moment "retrouvailles" avec son amie.

 **\- Bon, vous êtes bien gentils mais j'aimerais aussi embrasser la rescapée. Vous ferez ça plus tard.**

James tourna la tête et lança un regard noir à Black. Lily, elle, pouffa de rire en poussant légèrement James pour qu'il se décale.

 **\- Sirius...** souffla-t-elle en écartant les bras.

Sirius vint l'enlacer et fit face à James. Il lui fit une grimace et James répondit pas un geste obscène de la main.

Healthern finit pas obtenir de James et Sirius qu'ils s'éloignent pour qu'il puisse finir sa consultation, non sans que James ne le menace silencieusement s'il faisait du mal à Lily. Quand cette dernière grimaça en tentant de se lever, James décida que c'était de la faute de Healthern et faillit sortir sa baguette mais Sirius l'en empêcha en rigolant.

 **\- Détends-toi, tu vas nous faire virer.**

Après quelques minutes, Healthern était parti et James pouvait enfin profiter de sa femme. Comme il l'avait fait pendant plusieurs jours, James s'assit sur la chaise et prit la main de Lily dans la sienne. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que la regarder.

Sirius racontait deux trois histoires à Lily et James la voyait rire. Il la trouvait encore plus magnifique, comme si c'était possible. Il avait tant espérer ce moment qu'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle ne se rendorme en un claquement de doigts.

D'un coup, il la vit perdre son air joyeux et son regard devint triste, James rapporta son attention sur la conversation.

 **\- Comme je l'ai dit à James à son réveil, je peux rien te dire.**

 **\- Dumbledore va surement passer** , intervint James. **C'est lui qui m'a plus ou moins tout expliquer.**

 **\- Mais... et Harry ? James, j'ai... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression... C'est idiot, le guérisseur m'a dit que c'était impossible, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre Harry. Comme si je savais qu'il était là, près de moi... C'était sûrement un rêve** , conclut-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Mais James, comme Sirius, ne souriait pas. Il échangèrent un regard étonné et perdu. Après tout, se dit James, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il avait eu raison d'amener Harry voir sa mère le jour de noël. C'est grâce à Harry que Lily s'était réveillée.

 **\- Lily** , dit doucement Sirius.

 **\- On a amené Harry hier. On l'a amené en douce en le désillusionant. Je voulais... C'était noël et je voulais pas qu'il passe noël sans sa mère.**

Lily semblait réfléchir, assimiler la chose. Puis lentement, elle posa sa main libre sur la joue de James et l'incita à s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Merci** , souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le professeur Dumbledore avançait dans ces rues qu'il commençait à trop bien connaitre. Il entra dans l'Impasse du Tisseur et se retrouva devant la maison qu'il cherchait. Après trois coups à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue encore endormi, une tasse de café à la main.

 **\- Deux fois en deux jours** , grogna-t-il. **Ça ce voit que c'est noël.**

Severus se décala pour laisser entrer le directeur. Comme à chacune de ses visite, ils s'installèrent au salon où Severus s'affala sur un fauteuil pour finir lentement son café, les yeux dans le vide.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, Severus.**

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lever son regard. Il savait déjà ce qu'allait lui annoncer Dumbledore.

 **\- Laissez-moi, deviner. Le Magenmagot refuse ma réhabilitation et j'ai gagné un aller simple pour Azkaban ?! Bon...**

 **\- Lily est réveillée.**

 **\- ... bah je vais aller préparer mes affaires.**

Severus avait finit sa phrase sans entendre Dumbledore. À vrai dire, il l'avait entendu mais son esprit n'avait pas assimilé. Il stoppa son geste et la tasse de café vide tomba sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd. Severus fit lentement face à Dumbledore qui n'avait pas bougé qu'un cil, se contentant de fixer Rogue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?** dit lentement Severus.

 **\- Je suis venu vous annoncer que Lily Potter est réveillée.**

Sans se contrôler, Severus tiqua en entendant le nom de Potter à coté de merveilleux prénom de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

 **\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

 **\- Est-ce mon genre ?** sourit Dumbledore.

 **\- Lily s'est vraiment réveillée ?!**

À présent, Severus s'était avancé vers Dumbledore et le regardait comme s'il détenait le secret de la jeunesse éternelle et qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

 **\- Severus vous savez que je n'aime pas me répéter alors je vous le dirai pour la dernière fois, Lily Potter est réveillée.**

Severus se laissa lourdement tombé sur le bras du fauteuil. Dumbledore, à l'aide de sa baguette ramassa la tasse tombée et la posa sur la table.

Severus semblait avoir avalé un sceau de veracrasses. Il était d'une pâleur incroyable, encore plus que d'habitude. Son état, après plusieurs semaines de captivité chez lui, semblait des plus déplorables. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop longs et beaucoup trop gras. Ses joues commençaient à se creuser bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très corpulent.

 **\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux la voir ?**

Dumbledore entra dans la chambre après avoir frapper. Il vit directement Lily allongée, James assis sur le bord de lit et Sirius près de la fenêtre. Tous relevèrent la tête vers la porte et sourirent en voyant entre le vieil homme.

 **\- Professeur** , souffla Lily.

Dumbledore s'avança vers le lit.

 **\- Comment allez vous ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien, vu les circonstances.**

Sous le regard impatient de James, Dumbledore entreprit de raconter les événements à Lily. Elle reçu le même discours de James. Puis Dumbledore les laisserent alors qu'elle se posait les même questions que c'était posé James.

 **\- Et la maison ?** demanda-t-elle après avoir pris des nouvelles de Harry.

 **\- Détruite.**

 **\- Je n'y suis pas retourné** , dit James. **Mais d'après Sirius, la maison est vraiment dans un sale état.**

 **\- Mais on a récupéré pas mal de vos affaires. Certains meubles aussi.**

 **\- Je voulais attendre ton réveil pour savoir ce que tu voulais qu'on en fasse.**

Le regard de Lily se perdit dans le vide. Elle avait vraiment aimé cette maison. Même si, à présent, elle était synonyme d'une nuit terrible, elle aimait cette maison.

 **\- Je veux la reconstruire. C'est chez nous, James. Tu-sais-qui n'est plus là, je veux rentrer chez moi.**

 **\- Lily, il y a vraiment beaucoup de travaux à faire.**

 **\- On a que ça à faire** , dit Lily, déterminée.

 **\- D'accord** , souffla James.

Au fin fond de son âme, James aurait préféré que Lily choisisse l'autre solution, il aurait vraiment préféré oublier cette maison de l'enfer et partir loin des événements passés. Mais en y réfléchissant, Lily avait raison. Voldemort leur avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de mal et il ne fallait pas lui donner le pouvoir d'agir encore malgré sa disparition. Comme Lily, James aimait cette maison et partir serait laisser Voldemort gagner.

 **\- On va la reconstruire.**

Il se sourirent sincèrement. Un sourire qui trahissait une promesse de bonheur, d'avenir heureux.

James s'était réveillé de très bonne humeur se matin-là. Lily était réveillée depuis cinq jours et elle pouvait sortir aujourd'hui même. Il n'était pas encore sept heures quand James alla réveiller Sirius pour qu'ils fassent un grand ménage dans l'appartement.

 **\- Va te faire voir chez les gnomes** , a grommelé Sirius en jetant son oreiller sur James et enfouissant son visage sous la couverture.

James sourit et sorti sa baguette.

 **\- Je te jure que tu vas me le payer, Potter !** hurlait Sirius à travers la porte de la salle de bain. **Un aguamenti, je t'en foutrai de l'aguamenti à sept heures du mat' !**

 **\- Oh ça va** , ricana James. **J'ai fait sécher ton lit.**

 **\- Tu vas mourir, Potter.**

Sirius venait d'ouvrir la porte, tombant nez à nez avec James qui ricanait toujours.

 **\- Ouais, bah tu me tueras après, pour l'instant, ménage.**

 **\- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton ménage ?**

 **\- Pas de grossièreté devant les enfants** , sourit Remus en arrivant avec Harry dans les bras.

 **\- Déjà debout, mon p'tit prince ?!**

Harry, encore à moitié endormi se blotti dans les bras de son père qui se servi lâchement de son fils pour se protéger des menaces de Sirius sous les rires de Remus.

 **\- Vous êtes pas croyables, comment vous faites pour vous supporter encore, vous deux ?**

 **\- Mon charme irrésistible** , grogna Sirius en s'installant devant un petit-déjeuner.

 **\- Tu pourrais au moins penser au biberon de ton filleul avant de penser à toi.**

 **\- Oh toi, ne me parle pas !**

James et Remus sourirent de plus belle puis le jeune loup-garou s'apprêta à préparer le petit déjeuné de Harry que James cala dans le canapé avec son biberon.

 **\- Ménage !** lança James.

 **\- Je t'aime bien mais là je suis du coté de Sirius il est sept heures trente James. Lily ne sort pas avant quinze heures, on a le temps.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Assis !** coupa Sirius d'un air mauvais.

 **\- Et c'est le chien qui dit ça.**

Le ménage avait été fait, non sans mal ou dispute. À présent, James et Remus entraient dans le hall de l'hôpital pour aller chercher Lily qui pouvait enfin sortir.

Pendant les jours qui avait suivi son réveil, James était, comme à son habitude, allé la voir tout les jours et Remus, qui était plus proche de Lily que Sirius, s'était arrangé pour l'accompagner à chaque fois pendant que Black gardait Harry.

Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Lily finissait de ramasser ses affaires. Ils s'approchèrent et Remus l'enlaça avant que James ne la monopolise pour l'embrasser mais s'éloigna quand Healthern entra à son tour dans la pièce.

 **\- Mrs. Potter, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai qu'on fixe un rendez-vous d'ici deux à trois semaines pour faire un bilan.**

 **\- Pourquoi un rendez-vous ? J'en avais pas besoin, moi.**

 **\- Juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas.**

James se retint de répondre quand Lily posa sa main sur son bras.

 **\- Très bien, je prendrai rendez-vous avant de partir.**

 **\- Bon retour à vous, alors.**

Sur quoi Healthern quitta la chambre, les laissant seuls.

Lily finit de préparer ses affaires et tout trois prirent la route en direction de l'appartement de Sirius et Remus. Comme pour la sortie de James, ils rentrèrent à pieds, ce qui fit du bien à Lily. Pour sa première sortie en deux mois, elle avait besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais. Ils entrèrent en rigolant dans l'appartement et Sirius leur sauta dessus en les intimant de se taire.

 **\- Vous êtes pas bien ! Harry dort enfin ! Si vous le réveillez, vous en en occupez, je vous préviens.**

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami exténué sur le canapé.

 **\- Je vous jure que cet enfant est un monstre.**

 **\- Non, Sirius, c'est hors de question.**

 **\- Ils vont forcément l'apprendre un jour.**

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui. Lily sort tout juste de l'hôpital, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.**

Sirius et Remus étaient sorti sur le balcon pour parler et être sur que les Potter n'entendraient rien. Remus tenait entre ses mains la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier complétement froissée.

 **\- Sirius, attends au moins demain.**

 **\- Ça ne sera pas plus facile à faire demain.**

 **\- On doit parler à Dumbledore avant, il a forcement une explication. Il va surement nous expliquer pourquoi il prend sa défense.**

 **\- Evans ne va pas du tout apprécier. Et d'abord, pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien dit avant ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit décidé hier, pourquoi il n'a rien dit à l'Ordre ?**

 **\- L'Ordre n'a plus lieu d'être, Sirius. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il nous en parle maintenant. Espérons juste que Servilus ne s'est pas amusé à retourné le cerveau de Dumbledore.**


	10. Chapitre 08 - Snily

Il était enfin libre de sortir. Severus Rogue n'était plus prisonnier de chez lui et pouvait enfin passer le pas de sa porte. À vrai dire, Dumbledore lui en avait donné l'autorisation depuis quelques jours. Tout les matins, depuis, Rogue se levait en se disant qu'il le ferait. Il se préparait en se disant qu'il y arriverait. Il déjeunait en se disant que tout se passerait bien. Mais chaque matin, quand venait le moment d'appuyer sur la poignet de cette porte, Severus hésitait, se mettait à trembler et, finalement, abandonnait l'idée.

Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait dehors ? Certes, Dumbledore avait réussi à le réhabiliter mais que pensaient les gens ? Officiellement, Rogue avait toujours été un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort pour le compte de Dumbledore. Officiellement, Rogue avait toujours travaillé pour Dumbledore. Mais les autres le croyaient-il ?

Le croyait-elle ? Est-ce que Lily, qui l'avait vu sombrer dans les ténèbres à Poudlard croyait cette histoire ? Ne devrait-il pas lui dire la vérité ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il était la cause de leur années de troubles ? Que c'était de sa faute si Voldemort s'était mis en tête de tuer Harry. Une partie de lui l'intimait de se taire, de s'en tenir à se que Dumbledore avait dit tandis qu'une autre partie lui hurlait de lui dire la vérité, qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

Mais pouvait-il compromettre sa couverture offerte par le professeur pour Lily qui ne voulait plus le voir ni lui parler depuis des années ?

Severus inspira, expira, et tourna la poignet. Un pas et le voilà dehors.

 **\- T'es prête, Lil' ?**

James hurlait depuis le salon, sa cape sur les épaules, Harry dans les bras.

 **\- Oui, ça y est je suis là.**

Lily les rejoignit enfin. Sirius les regardait, adossé au contour de la porte en souriant.

 **\- T'es sur que tu veux y aller, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Oui, James. Ça va bientôt faire un an qu'on recule ce moment à cause de ce qui se passait. Tunie a accepté de me laisser les clés aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Elle sera pas là au moins ?** grogna James.

 **\- Oh je pense pas. Elle m'a dit que les clés étaient sous le tapis et que je devais les remettre là en partant.**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes** , intervint Sirius, **elle veut pas se retrouver avec des monstres** , dit-il en ricanant.

James le suivit dans son rire mais Lily se renfrogna, croisant les bras et attendant qu'ils arrêtent.

 **\- Oh, rigoles-en. Elle ne changera jamais d'avis, te prends pas la tête avec ça.**

James embrassa la tempe de Lily et il quittèrent tout les deux l'appartement en laissant Harry à son parrain. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur d'où il transplanèrent pour arriver dans une petite ruelle prés de la maison Evans.

Quand Lily vit la maison de son enfance se dessiner devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser. Severus. Petunia. Ses parents.

Ses parents lui manquaient tellement. Ils était décédés près d'un an et demi avant et Lily, en cavale, n'avait pu assister à leur enterrement, n'avait pu leur dire au revoir. Petunia le lui avait reproché comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle ne cessait de dire que l'excuse de Lily n'était pas valable et que c'était un monstres égoïste. Lily avait du prendre sur elle pour ne pas répondre à Petunia. Comme à chaque fois, Lily intériorisait face à sa sœur ainée. Elle savait, au fond d'elle que si Petunia agissait ainsi c'était parce qu'elle était blessée.

Puis son regard glissa jusqu'au parc où elle avait rencontré son meilleur ami, son seul ami, à l'époque. Elle repensa à Severus, à l'importance de leur amitié et la manière tragique dont elle s'était finie. Lily avait tout essayé pour le sauver mais Severus était lentement mais surement tombé dans les ténèbres. Peut-être pas, pensa-t-elle. Après tout, selon Dumbledore, Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment était un mangemort. Et si elle s'était trompée ?

 **\- Viens, Lil'.**

James lui prit la main et la sorti de sa rêverie. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la maison et entrèrent. Lily ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il y avait toujours cette odeur, celle de son enfance. Elle sourit et avança jusqu'au salon. Tout les meubles étaient toujours là, exactement à la même place. Les cadres n'avaient pas bougés, la radio était toujours au milieu de la table. La seule chose qui différenciait de ses souvenirs était sûrement la couche de poussière qui s'était installée, signe que Petunia n'était pas venue depuis un moment.

 **\- C'est là-haut** , dit-elle en prenant la direction.

Lily entra dans sa chambre. Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé, à une exception près. Son écharpe de Gryffondor qui était accrochée au dessus de son lit était, à présent, jetée au sol, en boule.

 **\- Tunie** , souffla-t-elle.

James ramassa l'écharpe et la dépoussiérera.

 **\- Elle est comme neuve** , sourit-il en la lui tendant.

 **\- Merci. T'as pensé au sac sans fond ? On va en avoir besoin.**

 **\- Ouais, tiens.**

James lui tendit le dit sac et ils se mirent au travail. Lily y mit toutes ses affaires de Poudlard qui étaient resté ici. Elle récupéra ses anciens vêtements et mit ceux qui étaient trop petits de cotés. "Ça plaira peut-être à Dora, avait-elle dit.". Il récupérèrent les photos et quittèrent la pièce quand elle fut vide, après un dernier regard triste de Lily. Lily se dirigea vers le grenier où elle récupéra sa malle ainsi que d'autres affaires qui trainaient puis elle passa dans la chambre de ses parents.

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle serra un peu plus fort la main de James. Comme les autres pièce, celle-ci était à l'identique de ses souvenirs. Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse de sa mère et prit son peigne.

 **\- Elle le tenait de sa mère** , dit-elle. **Qui, elle-même le tenait de sa mère.**

 **\- Tu as le droit de le prendre** , dit James en devinait ce qui la gênait. **Ta sœur aura d'autres choses.**

Lily lui sourit et mit le peigne dans sa poche, ne voulant pas qu'il se retrouve abimé dans le sac. Elle alla ensuite récupérer quelques livres sur la tables de chevet de son père, ses préférés. Il retournèrent enfin au salon où elle mit quelques cadres dans le sac ainsi qu'une couverture et un bibelot. C'était une fleur, un lys. À coté, un autre bibelot représentait un pétunia. Lily hésita mais reposa le deuxième. "Elle le voudra surement, avait-elle dit.".

Puis ils ressortirent. James ferma la porte en remit la clé où ils l'avaient trouvé. Lily regarda la maison une dernière fois avant de rejoindre James dans la rue.

 **\- Ça te dérange si je reste un peu ? Je voudrais aller me balader.**

 **\- Ça va aller ?** demanda James. **Tu veux que je reste ?**

 **\- Non, t'en fais pas. Je serais pas longue, vraiment. Va retrouver Harry. Je t'aime.**

Elle l'embrassa et il hésita. Il finit quand même par céder.

 **\- Fais attention.**

Il l'embrassa à son tour et prit la direction de la petite ruelle pour transplaner.

Lily se retrouva seule dans la rue. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche comme si elle cherchait son chemin alors que pas du tout. Elle savait très bien où elle voulait aller. Elle avait pensé aller voir chez Severus mais s'était ravisée. ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée. À la place, elle prit la direction du petit parc non loin de chez elle. Elle s'assit sur une des balançoire et se balança légèrement.

Elle repensa aux moment heureux qu'elle avait vécu ici. Quand Severus lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, quand il lui avait parlé de Poudlard et des choses merveilleuses qu'elle y apprendrait, quand il lui avait apprit à contrôler sa magie. Elle sourit en revoyant le petit garçon d'aspect triste qui rayonnait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient.

 **\- Lily ?!**

Elle cru d'abord que c'était son souvenir qui avait parlé et elle sourit de plus belle. Jusqu'à se rendre compte que la voix avait retentit derrière elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vivement.

 **\- Severus.**

L'un comme l'autre, ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver dans ce parc. Lily pensait qu'il l'avait oublié, et ce parc avec elle. Severus pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ici après toutes ces années.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda-t-il maladroitement.

 **\- Oh, je... je suis venue vidée la maison de mes parents.**

 **\- Ah. Oui, j'ai... j'ai appris leur mort l'année dernière, désolé.**

 **\- Merci.**

Puis plus rien. Le vide. Severus s'obstinait à regarder ses chaussures alors que Lily attendait patiemment qu'il parle, qu'il s'exprime, qu'il dise n'importe quoi mais qu'il dise quelque chose.

 **\- Lily** , dit-il enfin. **Je...**

 **\- C'est vrai ?** le coupa-t-elle. **Tu travaillais pour Dumbledore.**

À présent il le savait, il aurait du faire demi-tour quand il l'avait reconnu. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre et, maintenant, il n'avait plus que quelques secondes pour se décider. Il voulu réfléchir mais son cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à Lily et sa réaction à venir.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour montrer son impatience.

Il était bien incapable de lui mentir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle garde l'information pour elle.

 **\- Non. Il a dit ça pour me protéger.**

Lily blêmit.

 **\- Lily, faut absolument que tu m'écoutes. Je t'en pris, je peux tout t'expliquer mais faut que tu m'écoutes et que tu promettes de ne rien dire. Pas pour me protéger mais pour Dumbledore, si quelqu'un apprends qu'il a menti pour me protéger il est fini.**

 **\- J'y crois pas** , cracha Lily. **Tu te sers de Dumbledore pour acheter mon silence. T'es... t'es... Je trouve même pas les mots. Tu sais quoi ? Je sais même pas si j'ai envie de t'entendre me raconter tes histoires sûrement très bien préparées. Je vais y aller. Mon mari et mon fils m'attendent.**

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement comme à chaque fois que la relation entre James et Lily était évoquée. Quand Lily remonta la pente et passa à coté de lui, il lui attrapa le poignet en le relâchant aussitôt qu'elle lui lança un regard noir.

 **\- Je t'en pris, écoute moi. Après tu pourras partir et me détester autant que tu veux. S'il-te-plait.**

Autant Severus ne pouvait mentir à Lily, autant elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'accepter. Sans l'attendre, Lily retourna sur la balançoire et Severus la suivi. Il s'appuya sur le poteau.

 **\- Je t'écoute, mais dépêche toi je suis pressée.**

 **\- Lily, c'est... Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Dumbledore, je l'ai supplié de m'aider.**

Il croisa son regard, visiblement, ce n'était pas la partie qu'elle voulait connaitre. Il se décida, elle méritait de tout savoir.

 **\- C'est de ma faute** , lâcha-t-il. **C'est de ma faute si tu-sais-qui vous a traqué.**

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Rogue lui raconta alors le moment où il avait entendu la prophétie et en avait parlé avec Lord Voldemort.

 **\- Quand j'ai su qu'il avait désigné ton fils, j'ai tout de suite couru vers Dumbledore pour lui raconter et lui dire de vous protéger.**

 **\- Tu es en train de me dire, Severus Rogue, que Tu-sais-qui nous a pourchassé pendant des mois jusqu'à nous tuer et tenter de tuer Harry par TA faute ? Tout ça pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de ton maître adoré?**

 **\- Lily...**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui a permit à Pettigrow de s'échapper aussi ?**

James et Sirius avaient raconté l'épisode de Pettigrow à Lily. D'abord étonnée qu'une personne aussi calme, gentille et prévenante que Peter puisse agir de la sorte, elle s'était vite retrouvé résignée. Péter serait retrouvé et condamné, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle regarda Severus. Il semblait accablé par la honte, la peine et les remords. Lily voulu s'approcher, le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter mais elle se retint.

 **\- On est plus des gamins, Severus. Nos actes ont de réelles conséquences. Tu as regretté ce que tu as fait parce que c'était Harry, mais s'il avait désigné Neville, tu n'aurais pas tenté de sauver Frank et Alice. Jamais tu n'aurais éprouvé cela.**

 **\- Lily, tout ce que je voulais c'était te sauver, je... j'ai parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'ai supplié de t'épargner, de te laisser la vie sauve.**

Severus voulu s'approcher pour lui prendre la main mais Lily se leva et se recula, le gratifia d'un regard rempli de dégoût et de haine.

 **\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu lui as demandé de me sauver, mais c'était pas après moi qu'il en avait... Il voulait tué Harry, mon fils ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté de m'écarter pour le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de Harry ? Il me l'a proposé, tu sais ? Il m'a dit que j'aurais la vie sauve si je lui laissait Harry, il m'a même proposé de rejoindre ses rangs.**

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté ? Ils auraient été ensemble et elle n'aurait jamais vécu ces semaines terribles.

 **\- Et après ça, il m'a tué quand j'ai refusé de m'écarter. Il m'a simplement tué, sans état d'âme. Et toi tu servais ce monstre, tu lui fournissait des informations capitales.. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Servilus** , siffla Lily entre ses dents, en s'approchant lentement, dangereusement.

Rogue recula. Jamais, au paravent il ne l'avait vu si en colère, menaçante.

 **\- Tu vas définitivement sortir de ma vie, compris ? Je ne veux plus te voir, ni entendre parler de toi. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici et tu as interdiction de te pointer à Godric's Hollow.**

Lily le gratifia d'une dernière regard noir, secoua légèrement la tête avec déception et se retourna.

Severus la regarda partir, encore sonné par ce qu'elle avait dit.

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras...** souffla-t-il.

Lily arriva enfin à l'appartement de ses amis. Quand elle poussa la porte d'entrée, des rires et des cris de joie se firent entendre depuis le salon. Elle s'approcha et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

Elle vit Sirius et Remus qui se faisait courir après par un Harry qui avançait difficilement mais en riant. Lily sourit. James s'approcha et l'enlaça par le dos en embrassant son cou.

 **\- Ça va ?** demanda-t-il.

Lily se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa.

 **\- T'es sur que tout va bien ?** s'inquiéta James.

 **\- Très bien.**

Lily afficha son sourire le plus sincère en tentant de mettre de coté sa discussion avec Severus. Elle se détacha de James et entra dans le salon pour prendre part au jeu.


	11. Chapitre 09 - Explications

Cette histoire lui traînait toujours dans la tête. "Comment avait-il pu ?" ne cessait-elle de se demander. Chaque matin, elle espérait que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et chaque soir elle priait pour que la situation soit différente à son réveil. Mais rien. Quand Lily se levait le matin et se couchait le soir, Severus Rogue l'avait trahie.

Elle avait longtemps hésité. Dés qu'elle croisait le regard de James, Lily mourrait d'envie de lui dire, mais dés qu'ils venaient à parler de sa réhabilitation dans le monde sorcier, la haine dont faisait preuve James la coupait de toute envie.

Se sentant tout de même obligée d'en parler à quelqu'un, Lily s'était tournée vers son ami Remus.

Ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser tout les deux de l'appartement pour rejoindre un café moldu en plein milieu des rues de Londres. Le serveur leur apporta leurs commandes et Remus attendit patiemment que Lily ne se décide à parler.

 **\- J'ai croisé Severus, l'autre jour.**

 **\- En effet, tu as raison d'éviter ce sujet avec James** , dit le loup-garou quand elle eut fini de tout lui raconter.

 **\- Je lui en veux tellement, Remus...**

Le serveur leur amena deux autres cafés. Lily, occupée à déchirer une serviette en papier, ne vit pas Remus sortir sa flasque de sa poche et verser un peu de Whisky pur feu dans sa tasse. Il la rangea juste à temps quand Lily releva la tête vers lui.

 **\- Donc pour toi, j'ai eu raison de rien dire à James ?**

 **\- À ton avis, il aurait réagit comment ?** se contenta de répondre Remus.

 **\- Rien qu'en sachant que je lui ai parlé il aurait pété un plomb alors si j'avais tout dit il aurait surement explosé.**

 **\- Très bien, alors évitons de faire exploser James et garde ce secret.**

 **\- Mais tu penses pas qu'il va finir par le savoir ? Je veux dire... je sais pas vraiment garder les secrets et encore moins auprès de James. Il finira par deviner que quelque chose me tracasse et...**

 **\- Lily** , intervint Remus montrant une pointe d'impatience. **Tu ne dois pas en parler à James. On a déjà hésité à vous parler du coup de maître de Dumbledore en le faisant passer pour un saint et vu vos réactions, on a eu raison d'hésiter. Alors si tu en viens à lui raconter que Servilus est la cause de cette chasse à l'homme dont vous avez été le gibier, il se fera une joie de le tuer à coup de stupefix.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un sort mortel** , dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

 **\- Oh, crois moi, James arriverait à le rendre mortel ce sort. Quand il s'agit de Servilus, il peut être très efficace.**

 **\- Mais là n'est pas la question, Remus. Je peux pas garder un secret aussi énorme. Sev... je veux dire Rogue. Rogue m'a trahi bien avant cela. Il est sorti de ma vie après cet épisode malheureux qui...**

 **\- Tu appelles ça un épisode malheureux ?** coupa Remus. **Sirius qui se prend les pieds dans le tapis et écope d'une belle cicatrice au front c'est un épisode malheureux. Rogue qui t'appelles de "sang-de-bourbe" alors que tu lui viens en aide c'est un pétage de plomb. Sa vraie nature est ressortie, Lil'. Tu me l'as toi-même dit, sa réhabilitation n'est pas fondée. Il a vraiment fait parti des rangs de tu-sais-qui et pour moi, la meilleure chose à faire maintenant c'est d'oublier ce scrout et de prier pour ne plus jamais croiser sa route.**

 **\- Et pour James ?**

 **\- James deviendrait dingue. Attends un peu, que les choses se calment. Ou attends juste que Rogue soit en sécurité au château, là au moins James ne pourra pas le tuer...**

Lily hésita en regardant son ami finir son café d'une traite. Après quelques secondes, elle en fit autant et ils quittèrent l'endroit pour retrouver l'appartement.

 **\- Vous vous rendez bien compte que maintenant c'est trop tard ?**

Dumbledore semblait furieux.

Il était de retour dans l'Impasse du Tisseur et se trouvait face à un Severus Rogue qui semblait avoir beaucoup trop bu la veille au soir.

Quand Lily était partie en le priant de sortir définitivement de sa vie, Severus avait comprit que c'était bien fini. Jamais Lily ne lui pardonnerait cette erreur. Jamais elle ne reviendrait auprès de lui. Alors il avait bu. Il avait bu plus que de raison, plus que de nature. Il avait bu jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir du moyen de transport utilisé pour rentrer. À son réveil, sa plus grande joie fut de constater qu'il était entier.

Mais il ne fut heureux qu'un cours instant, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dévoilé. Il avait tout dit à Lily. Son erreur. Et, à présent, Dumbledore était au courant.

Rogue ne savait pas comment Dumbledore l'avait su et, pour être honnête, son mal de tête post-alcool faisait qu'il se moquait bien du comment. Il avait accueilli Dumbledore avec un aspect déplorable, ses cheveux décoiffés, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, la bouche pâteuse et ses vêtements déchirés. Un bleu sur la pommette lui mit la puce à l'oreille sur une potentielle bagarre. Comment lui, Severus Rogue, petit gringalet d'une vingtaine d'années, s'était retrouvé à se battre ?

 **\- Severus, maintenant que c'est fait, il nous est impossible de revenir sur vos pas, seulement j'espère que vous étiez sur de vous ?**

 **\- Vous vous inquiétez pour votre réputation ?** cracha Rogue en s'affalant sur le canapé.

 **\- Non, je m'inquiètes pour vous, Severus. Je sais pertinemment que Lily n'ira pas crier sur tout les toits ce qu'elle sait, mais elle pourrait en avertir son mari et ses amis. Et vous savez, tout comme moi, que ces trois jeunes gens ne vous portent pas dans leur cœur.**

 **\- Lily non plus, si vous voulez tout savoir.**

 **\- Il lui faut du temps, vous savez. Ce n'est pas une petite nouvelle que vous lui avez annoncé. Mais Lily a toujours su faire preuve d'une grande bonté, elle saura voir toutes ces choses bien que vous cachez au fond de vous. Même si elle vous en veux pour l'instant, et on ne peut pas lui reprocher** , ajouta-t-il quand Rogue fit une grimace, **elle finira par relativiser. Vous connaissez Lily...**

 **\- Je la connaissais avant que Potter ne lui retourne le cerveau.**

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il avait tellement à dire pour contredire son ancien élève mais se retint. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de Rogue dans cet état. Il se contente de hocher la tête et se leva pour partir. Rogue n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'accompagner et le vieil homme ne s'en offusqua pas.

Lily venait de rentrer dans l'appartement. Remus lui avait fait faux-bond pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur, il avait soi-disant des trucs à régler sur le chemin de traverse.

Quand Lily passa la porte, elle entendit des cris venir des chambres. Elle eut d'abord le réflexe de s'y précipiter, la baguette en avant, mais se stoppa quand elle entendit des rires. Les bruits venait de la chambre de Sirius. Lily attendit un instant. Des pas lourds se firent entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Lily sursauta en reculant d'un pas. Une jeune fille d'environ leur âge couru jusqu'au salon.

Lily haussa les sourcils en constatant que la jeune femme portait que des sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt qu'elle reconnaissait comme appartenant à Sirius. Ce fut confirmée quand Sirius arriva lui aussi de la chambre en rigolant. Il prit le même chemin que la jeune femme mais s'arrêta en voyant Lily. Cette dernière croisa les bras en souriant.

 **\- Alors Sirius** , entendirent-ils hurler du salon. **Tu abandonnes ?**

 **\- Oui, Sirius, tu abandonnes ?** sourit Lily.

Sirius sembla gêné une seconde mais fini par rire à son tour.

 **\- Oh, mince. Je vous avais pas vu.**

La jeune femme était revenue sur ses pas et se trouvait sur le pas de la porte du salon. Lily la regarda. En fait, elle paraissait plus jeune qu'eux... Lily eut même la désagréable pensée qu'elle sortait tout juste de Poudlard.

 **\- Va t'habiller** , dit Sirius.

La jeune ne se le fit pas répéter et quitta les deux amis pour retourner dans la chambre. Sirius, toujours uniquement vêtu de son pantalon déboutonne fit signe à Lily de le suivre. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse et sorti sur le balcon, suivi de Lily.

 **\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça à James, s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parce que James saurais que tu fais ça uniquement dans le but d'oublier Jocelyn ?**

 **\- Je...**

Sirius releva la tête. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre. James et Lily n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, il était évident que James aurait parlé de la nuit de Noël à Lily. Ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de cacher maintenant, se dit Sirius.

 **\- Oui, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas** , dit-il en fumant une nouvelle bouffée. **J'ai bien compri qu'elle se foutait royalement de moi, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps...**

 **\- Et tu t'es dit que te taper une gamine à peine majeure était la solution ?** lança Lily en croisant les bras.

 **\- Elle a dix-neuf ans, Lil'. Puis c'est pas comme si j'étais aller à la chasse, elle habite dans l'immeuble et...**

 **\- Attends ! C'est une moldue ?**

Lily n'en revenait pas. Sirius était le genre de mec charismatique qui n'avait qu'à pointer le nez dehors pour se faire draguer à tout va et lui, se dit Lily, il va chercher une moldu et prendre le risque de se dévoiler.

 **\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'elle ne remarque quoi que ce soit en la faisant venir ici ? On est quand même quatre sorciers diplômés et un enfant sujet aux démonstrations magiques incontrôlées.**

 **\- C'est déjà arrivé. Elle est tombé sur ma baguette la dernière fois et elle a vu Remus lancer un recurvite.**

 **\- Pardon ? Et tu lui as tout dit ?**

 **\- Non. Ça va pas, non ? Un petit oubliette et c'est fini.**

Lily allait répondre mais se retint. À la place elle parti sur un autre sujet.

 **\- Bon, et cette pauvre fille, elle sait que tu n'as pas l'intention de l'épouser ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Peut être sur c'est la femme de la vie.**

 **\- Sirius** , s'impatienta Lily.

 **\- Ok. Elle sait que je suis pas dans l'esprit de me caser mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête de lâcher le morceau.**

 **\- T'es répugnant, Black.**

Sirius lui adressa une grimace et les deux amis ne purent se retenir de rire légèrement.

 **\- Allez viens ! Christine doit être prête à repartir.**

Ils finirent par rentrer au chaud et retrouvèrent la jeune brune qui sortait de la chambre, habillée.

 **\- Bon, bah moi je vais y aller** , dit-elle doucement.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Sirius et l'embrassa goulument. D'abord étonné, Sirius répondit, mais plus sobrement. Lily retint un rire et tenta de cacher son sourire avec sa main.

 **\- Appelle moi.**

Christine lui adressa une clin d'œil et les quitta. Elle salua brièvement Lily qui lui adressa un signe de la main.

 **\- Pas un mot.**

Sirius coupa Lily avant qu'elle ne fasse une remarque et prit la direction de sa chambre.

 **\- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait de notre cher loup-garou adoré.**

 **\- Il m'a lâché pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur, je crois qu'il avait un truc à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

Lily le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Sirius commença à enlever son pantalon pendant que Lily se laissa lourdement tombée sur le lit défait.

Bien que Sirius se retrouva en sous-vêtements, cela ne les gêna ni l'un ni l'autre. À vrai dire, Sirius avait plus ou moins l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette tenue à la fin de soirées bien arrosées. Lily était donc habituée et tout deux savait qu'ils n'étaient pas attirés l'un par l'autre, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses.

 **\- Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre avec Remus ?**

 **\- Du genre ?**

 **\- Du genre qu'il passe beaucoup trop de temps au Chaudron Baveur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...** dit doucement Sirius en s'asseyant à cote de Lily.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il en pince pour Tom ?**

Lily s'était redressé, un sourire en coin, l'œil rieur.

 **\- Non, je pense qu'il a une forte tendance au Whisky pur feu ces temps-ci.**

Lily perdit son sourire. Oui, elle aussi avait remarqué que son ami buvait de plus en plus sans aller jusqu'à penser que c'était trop. Mais peut-être se voilait-elle la face.


	12. Chapitre 10 - Petits problèmes

Lily, James et Sirius étaient tout les trois au salon, attablés. Harry jouait avec son balai miniature et les adultes semblaient hésiter à parler, comme s'ils redoutaient le moment à venir, comme si aucun d'eux ne voulait entamer la discussion.

Ils relevèrent tous la tête quand Harry se cogna dans la table basse. Lily se précipita sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et lui prit le balai.

 **\- Tu as assez joué pour ce soir. De toute façon, c'est l'heure de dormir. Allez viens.**

 **\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?** demanda James en se levant.

Lily lui assura qu'elle avait la situation en main et quitta la pièce. James se rassit lentement en regardant ses mains. Il aurait tant voulu que Lily le laisse faire, au moins il aurait eu une occasion d'éviter la malheureuse conversation à venir. Son regard croisa celui de son meilleur ami et tout deux comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

 **\- On va au moins attendre que Lily revienne** , souffla Sirius en se levant.

Il revint de la cuisine après quelques instant faisant léviter un plateau avec trois tasses. Lily les rejoignit elle aussi. Elle reprit sa place en silence et but une gorgée de thé.

 **\- Bon, on va crever l'abcès** , dit Sirius. **On l'a tous remarqué, c'est pas juste une illusion.**

Ils s'examinèrent tous, hésitant toujours.

 **\- S'il savait ce qu'on fait il nous tuerait, et tu le sais.**

 **\- Oui, mais notre ami a besoin de nous et c'est hors de question de l'abandonner.**

 **\- Sirius a raison, James** , intervint Lily. **Tu me l'as toi-même dit hier soir, tu ne supportes plus de le voir comme ça, s'enfoncer dans son malheur...**

Lily prit la main de James dans la sienne et lui, prit une grande inspiration.

Oui, il ne supportait pas la situation, la vision de son ami sombrant dans ce fléau, mais il avait également beaucoup de mal avec le fait d'agir dans son dos.

 **\- Il ne viendra pas nous en parler de lui-même. Tu le connais** , ajouta-t-elle.

 **\- James, même pour sa condition il a fallu que nous le découvrions parce qu'il ne voulait rien dire, même à nous, ses meilleurs amis.**

 **\- Oui, vous avez raison, mais vous voulez faire quoi ?** lança-t-il en se redressant. **Le séquestrer ? L'empêcher de s'approcher d'une bouteille, d'un bar ?**

 **\- On peut commencer par essayer de savoir s'il le sait** , proposa doucement Lily. **Peut-être qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.**

 **\- Il le sait, Lil'. Entre Halloween et votre réveil, il est rentré une dizaine de fois ventre à terre en beuglant dans l'appartement qu'il se sentait tellement mieux avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Ça a été difficile pour nous pendant votre absence et on a chacun trouvé un moyen de le surmonter. J'ai recommencé à fumer et lui s'est plongé dans l'alcool. Sauf qu'en bon ami égoïste que je suis, je me suis contenté de me dire que ce n'était pas grave et que la situation s'arrangerait avec votre retour. Mais pour dire la vérité, je refusais juste d'admettre que je regardais mon ami prendre un chemin dangereux parce que je ne voulais pas avoir plus de problèmes à régler, je... je ne voulais pas que Remus ait de problèmes, parce que je voulais pas m'en occuper, je...**

 **\- Sirius !** coupa Lily. **Tu n'es responsable de rien. Comme tu l'as dit, vous avez chacun trouvé un moyen de passer cette épreuve et malheureusement, il a choisi le plus compliqué à gérer et le plus dangereux de deux.**

 **\- Lily a raison, Patmol. C'est pas de ta faute et maintenant c'est trop tard pour chercher un coupable. La situation est là, on a plus qu'à tenter de la régler sans trop de dégâts.**

 **\- On doit lui parler. On ne peut pas régler cela dans son dos, sans lui. On doit lui parler et tenter de lui faire entendre raison.**

 **\- Ça aurait été plus facile s'il s'était contenté de commencer à fumer** , souffla James en se frottant le visage.

 **\- Ouais, bah crois-moi, j'aurais bien aimé ne pas reprendre.**

 **\- Ou il aurait pu se mettre à sniffer de la colle** , lança Lily les yeux dans le vide.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle. Leurs regards étaient plein d'incompréhension et il fallut quelques secondes à Lily pour le remarquer. Elle se redressa d'un coup et sourit légèrement.

 **\- C'est une expression moldue, en fait c'est pas vraiment une expression, enfin si c'en est une mais...**

 **\- Viens-en au fait. Ça veut dire quoi ?**

 **\- Se droguer et sniffer de la colle c'est se droguer à bas prix, avec tout et n'importe quoi. Passons, Sirius, toi t'étais pas obligé de te remettre à fumer, tu avais une autre occupation, non ?**

Sirius fronça les sourcils vers Lily qui esquissait un sourire.

 **\- Oh, tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'es pas tourné une seule fois vers cette gamine après Halloween.**

 **\- Christine ?** s'étonna James. **Attends, comment tu connais Christine ? Comment elle connait Christine ?** répéta-t-il vers Sirius.

 **\- L'autre jour quand tu es parti te promener avec Harry je l'ai appelé et elle était encore là quand Lily est rentrée.**

James ne put retenir son rire et récolta un regard noir de Sirius.

 **\- Et puis d'abord, c'est pas pour décompresser que je vois Christine.**

 **\- Ah non, tu la vois pour oublier Jocelyn, c'est totalement différent** , dit James.

Le couple ricana légèrement et Sirius abandonna. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette et rejoignit le balcon.

 **\- Oh, aller, mon pote ! Te vexe pas, c'est une vanne.**

Sirius lui adressa une geste grossier de la main et ferma la porte-fenêtre derrière lui.

 **\- Après Remus, faudra régler son problème à celui-là** , sourit James.

 **\- Je suis contente** , dit Lily en se blottissant contre son mari.

James arqua un sourcil.

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Tu te rends compte que maintenant, nos problèmes les plus graves sont l'alcool et l'amour ? Alors qu'il y a six mois on se battait pour sauver nos vies ?**

James sourit et embrassa le front de Lily. Il resserra son étreinte et ne répondit pas, jugeant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Lily avait raison et c'était une évidence, un point non discutable.

 **\- Albus, êtes-vous certain de ce que vous faites ?**

Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait dans son bureau. Assis sur son fauteuil, il fixait ses mains jointes devant lui d'un air songeur.

De l'autre côté du bureau, se tenaient les directeur des quatre maisons : les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chouvare, qui avait hérité de ce poste à la rentrée dernière, et Slughorn, qui était encore à son poste.

 **\- Oui, Minerva. J'ai confiance en Severus Rogue et...**

 **\- Mais enfin, c'est insensé** , coupa la directrice de Gryffondor. **Nous avons tous vu la vraie nature de Rogue. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de lui attribuer un rôle aussi important que l'éducation des nouvelles générations.**

 **\- Ma chère Minerva, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné de droit de remettre en question mon jugement. Libre à vous de ne pas avoir confiance en Severus Rogue, mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Severus prendra son poste après la semaine de vacances du mois de février, quand Horace prendra sa retraite et je vous demanderait d'accueillir votre nouveau collègue comme il se doit.**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, professeur** , intervint le professeur Chourave discrètement. **Qui reprendra la direction de la maison Serpentard ? Avec le départ de Horace, plus aucun professeur ne sera issu de cette maison.**

Le professeur Flitwick ouvrir de grand yeux et se redressa quand le professeur McGonagall étouffa un cri de surprise.

 **\- Vous n'y pensez quand même pas ?!** souffla-t-elle comme si ces mots lui brulaient la bouche.

 **\- Et bien puisque vous posez la question, si. Severus reprendra également ce rôle. Je le lui ai proposé et il a généreusement accepté.**

 **\- Horace** , intervint McGonagall dans un dernier espoir. **Vous ne dites rien ?**

 **\- J'ai une entière confiance à Albus** , répondit le vieil homme bedonnant. **S'il croit en Rogue, alors moi aussi** , souffla-t-il.

Slughorn semblait avoir dit cela juste dans le but de se faire oublier de nouveau. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion et en voulait à Minerva de l'avoir amené sur le devant de la scène. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver son lit et assurer ses dernier cours avant de pouvoir partir en retraite.

Albus se leva et contourna le bureau pour se placer devant le feu crépitant. Slughorn, s'impatientant, commençait à agiter nerveusement la jambe, faisant trembloter la graisse de sa cuisse pendant que les trois autres semblaient attendre que le directeur se mette a rire, qu'il leur annonce que tout cela n'était qu'une simple blague et que Rogue ne reviendrait pas au château. Mais rien.

 **\- Si vous avez d'autres questions à poser ou d'autres points à aborder, c'est le moment. Sinon, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.**

Remus était toujours au Chaudron Baveur. Très alcoolisé, il enchainait les verres et les blagues plus ou moins douteuses. Mais l'heure avancée et le peu de personnes présentes faisaient qu'il ne trouvait aucune raison de se retenir.

 **\- Tu sais quoi, Tom ?** dit-il en se retournant vers le barman au dos vouté.

 **\- J'ai hâte de le savoir** , souffla-t-il en souriant.

 **\- Je t'aime bien. Toi au moins tu ne me prends pas la tête. Tu sais ce que...**

Il hoqueta.

 **\- Tu sais que ce Sirius m'a dit l'autre soir ? Il m'a dit qu'apparemment...**

Il se pencha sur le bar et fit signe au barman de s'approcher comme s'il allait lui dévoiler un secret incroyable.

 **\- Il m'a dit qu'apparemment, plusieurs personnes sont venu lui dire que je buvais trop.**

Il explosa de rire.

 **\- Tu imagines un peu ? Je sais que je bois beaucoup en ce moment mais on a tellement à fêter ! Voldemort est mort ! Détruit ! Littéralement explosé ! Alors ça se fête ! Tournée générale** , hurla-t-il en se tournant sur son tabouret, faisant face à la petite dizaine de personnes présentes.

 **\- Remus, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de rentrer ? Sirius doit s'inquiéter, non ?**

 **\- Oh Sirius, il me gonfle en ce moment** , dit-il avant de finir son verre d'un seul coup.

 **\- Peut-être mais en tout cas je te ressers pas, moi.**

Remus releva difficilement la tête.

Une des seule personne qui ne lui faisait pas de reproches en ce moment venait de passer dans le camp adverse. Tom venait de se rallier à ses amis.

 **\- Tom, s'il-te-plait** , l'implora Remus. **Un dernier et j'arrête pour ce soir.**

 **\- Non, Remus. C'est fini pour ce soir. Rentre te reposer un peu** , dit-il doucement.

Tom semblait s'inquiéter réellement pour son ami mais Remus ne le remarqua pas. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait était qu'il avait encore envie de boire et qu'il ne serait pas servi dans ce bar.

Grognant et jurant, il attrapa difficilement sa cape et sorti du pub en titubant. L'air glacial de cette nuit d'hiver lui donna comme un coup d'électricité. Il secoua vivement la tête et se redressa.

 **\- Oh puis merde.**

Contre l'envie de marcher au risque de se perdre dans les rues londoniennes, Remus ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la ruelle à coté de son immeuble, celle qu'ils utilisaient pour transplaner. La seconde qui suivit, il vérifia qu'il avait encore tout ses membres et entra dans l'immeuble. Il trébucha trois fois avant d'arriver au cinquième étage.

 **\- Alohomora** , souffla-t-il en retenant un hoquet. **Pas envie de chercher ces foutues clés.**

Il marmonna en entrant dans l'appartement et verrouillant de nouveau la porte derrière lui. Il se cogna encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à arriver enfin au salon ou il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé.

 **\- Accio** , marmonna-t-il encore une fois la tête contre un coussin.

Une bouteille de whisky pur feu vint se loger dans sa main alors qu'un verre le percuta en pleine tête.

 **\- C'est le karma, ça, mon ami.**

Severus Rogue s'était résigné. Une semaine avait passé depuis sa dernière conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore et sa nomination au poste de Professeur des potions aurait lieu dans moins de un mois. Plus la date approchait, plus Severus se sentait incapable.

Il devrait remettre les pieds dans ce château qu'il avait prit plaisir à quitter. Il devrait revoir ses anciens professeurs qui avaient vu, comme tous, sa chute libre vers les ténèbres. Il devrait se montrer autoritaire, éducatif. Il devrait se faire respecter et trouver un moyen de s'intégrer. Il aurait en élèves des jeunes qu'il avait vu entrer au collège quand il y était encore élève.

Les difficultés à venir étaient innombrables et Rogue semblait se notait sous la pression.

Pour tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau, Severus s'était mis à réviser. Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir le programme à suivre et Severus s'attelait, depuis plusieurs jours, a réviser tous les livres de potions qui lui tombaient sous la main.

 **\- Ady** ! cria-t-il.

Il était prêt de trois heures que matin et Severus venait de finir une énième potion. Ady, son elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce.

 **\- J'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Fais en sorte que tout soit propre et rangé à mon réveil.**

Sur quoi il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

James et Lily étaient encore couchés. Le lit de Harry était vide et Sirius avait laissé une note dedans en disant qu'il l'avait prit avec lui pour laisser les deux parents de reposer un peu et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lily dessinait des formes invisibles sur le dos de la main de James.

 **\- Je voudrais te parler d'un truc...** dit doucement James en remontant sa main dans le dos de Lily.

 **\- Non** , le coupa-t-elle. **C'est hors de question.**

 **\- Tu sais même pas de quoi j'allais parler..**

Lily se redressa sur son coude pour regarder James, les longs cheveux roux tombant sur le côté.

 **\- On est le 28. Je suis pas idiote, James. Je sais très bien de quoi tu veux parler et c'est hors de question.**

 **\- Oh, aller. Tu vas prendre vingt-deux ans et en plus on a plein de bonnes nouvelles à fêter. Ça va nous faire du bien à tous.**

 **\- Je veux pas, James. On peut se faire une soirée si tu veux, mais c'est hors de question de parler de mon anniversaire.**

James allait répondre mais se résigna devant le regard menaçant que lui lançait Lily. À la place, il se redressa a son tour et vont l'embrasser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lily pour qu'elle réponde et qu'ils glissent de nouveau sous les draps.


	13. Chapitre 11 - Tentatives

Au matin de la veille de l'anniversaire de Lily, Le soleil était à peine levé que Lily, James et Sirius étaient déjà autour de la table en silence.

Quand Sirius s'était levé, quelques minutes avant cela, il avait été étonné de trouvé Remus, tout habillé, endormi sur le canapé, la bouteille de Whisky pur feu vide sur la table basse. Mais son étonnement n'avait duré qu'un temps. En effet, il s'était rapidement rappelé que cette situation devenait de plus en plus courante et presque normale, si l'on mettait de coté qu'il s'agissait d'un fléau destructeur. Et c'était bien ce qui rendait la situation malheureuse, il trouvait cela presque normal.

 **\- Qui le réveille ?** lança James.

Un air déterminé naquit sur le visage de Sirius. La situation devait changer et ça allait changer ce matin même.

Il rempli un verre d'eau et se leva.

 **\- Ah. On fait ça à la moldue** , dit James en le suivant.

Lily en fit autant et serra la main de James quand Sirius vida le verre sur le visage de leur ami.

Il fallut plus de cinq minutes à Remus pour se sentir parfaitement réveillé et retrouver une respiration normal après avoir pensé se noyer sous vingt centilitres d'eau fraiche. Lily lui tendit une potion anti-gueule-de-bois et il la but à contrecœur mais rapidement.

 **\- Bon, c'est fini. Lupin, faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- Je croyais qu'on devait y aller doucement** , vint lui chuchoter Lily à l'oreille.

 **\- Ouais, bah c'est un grand garçon, il peut encaisser.**

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?**

 **\- Faut qu'on discute, Remus.**

Lily s'assit à coté de Remus sur le canapé et prit ses mains dans les siennes. James s'assit sur la table basse et Sirius se contenta de croiser les bras. Tous trois fixant intensément Remus.

 **\- Vous commencez à me faire peur, là. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **\- Remus, tu...**

 **\- T'étais où hier soir ?** coupa Sirius.

Remus sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par répondre :

 **\- Au Chaudron Baveur. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Et avant-hier ? Et lundi ? Et samedi ? Et jeudi dernier ?** continua Sirius en passant sous silence la question de son ami.

Remus semblait perdu. Son regard glissait entre ses trois amis. Sirius était visiblement énervé, épuisé. Lily et James semblaient gênés à vouloir se ratatiner sur eux-même.

Il rencontra de nouveau le regard de Sirius et compris que son ami n'allait pas lâcher le morceaux. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et su de quoi il en retournait. Toutes ces nuits, il les avait passé au Chaudron Baveur et il savait pourquoi cela causait problème. Oui, il le savait.

 **\- Sirius, je gère parfaitement la situa...**

 **\- Non, tu ne gères rien du tout !** coupa Sirius. **Tu rentres bourré trois soirs par semaines. Tu t'enfiles des verres pour le gouter. Tu caches des bouteilles sous ton lit. Tu... Oh ! Ne nie pas !** ajouta-t-il en voyant que Remus allait rétorquer. **Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu t'enfiles les options anti-gueule-de-vous comme du petit lait ?**

 **\- Et alors ?** s'offusque le loup-garou. **Je vous pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps avec les potions.**

 **\- Tu te rends comptes de l'énormité que tu viens de sortir ? Mais les potions ne font pas tout, mon ami. C'est pas parce que tu bois une potion que le problème est réglé, non. Justement, ça ajoute au problème parce que ça cache les conséquences de tes soirées de beuverie**.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il en avait envie mais il savait que Sirius avait raison. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que de se voiler la face mais, pour l'instant, cette situation lui convenait très bien. Il ne voulait aucun changement.

Pour le faire comprendre à Sirius, il retourna le regard, se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il entendit quand même Sirius hurler depuis le salon :

 **\- On est pas prêt d'abandonner et tu le sais.**

 **\- Bravo. Tout en finesse** , souffla Lily en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

 **\- Oh, ça va. Faut lui bouger le cul au petit sinon ça peut durer des plombes.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas une raison pour tout lui balancer comme ça, regarde le maintenant. On ne pourra plus rien en tirer.**

 **\- Ouais bah j'en ai marre de voir mon pote se tuer à petit feu alors j'agis.**

Dans un mot de plus, Sirius quitta la pièce à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il entendit tout de même Lily hurler depuis le salon :

 **\- Si toi aussi tu te comportes comme un môme on va pas s'en sortir.**

 **\- Laisse le** , dit doucement James en prenant la place de Remus. **Tu sais comment il est. Et en ce moment il est sur les nerfs à cause de Jocelyn. Il voulait juste essayer de régler un problème rapidement.**

 **\- Ouais bah il a qu'à aller la voir cette fille, il pourrait peut-être régler cette partie.**

James se contenta de serrer sa femme contre lui et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

 **\- J'ai parlé à Alice hier. Quand ils ont reprit le boulot, elle a demandé à récupérer le dossier de Peter.**

Lily releva vivement la tête, inquiète et toute ouïe.

 **\- Ça fait trois mois et vu ses... capacités** , dit-il en essayant de minimiser l'ampleur du problème, **ils ont décidé d'abandonner les recherches. Ils ont besoins de tout le monde** , reprit-il avant que Lily ne puisse répondre, **pour d'autres affaires. Ils cherchent encore certains mangemorts, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de chercher un rat dans toute l'Angleterre.**

Le lendemain, James se réveilla de bonne heure. Il s'extirpa en douceur du lit après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Lily et prit Harry, qui commençait à s'agiter, pour que Lily puisse dormir encore un peu.

 **\- Aller viens, mon p'tit prince** , dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. **On va préparer un petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire pour maman.**

Se demandant s'il avait vraiment comprit il ne pu s'empêcher d'échaper un rire en voyant Harry sourire grandement. Il posa l'enfant dans le canapé avec son biberon et pris son café avant de préparer le plateau. Harry finit par le rejoindre avec son biberon vide et il le prit sur ses genoux en attendant encore un peu. Le petit vint posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

En le voyant faire, James pensa qu'il était extrêmement chanceux.

Il leur en était fallu de peu pour que Lily et lui ne voient jamais ça, qu'ils ne voient pas leur fils grandir, que ce petit bout de choux allongé contre lui grandisse sans ses parents, sans sa famille. James se demanda s'il aurait vécu avec Sirius. Après tout, l'aller-simple pour Azkaban ne lui avait été évité que parce qu'ils avaient su que Lily et lui étaient envie. Logiquement, se dit James, s'ils étaient décédés, Sirius serait à Azkaban et Harry aurait été envoyé au loin. Il laissa échaper en rire en pensant qu'il ne savait même pas où son fils aurait pu grandir.

 **\- Déjà debout les Potter ?**

Sirius fit son entrée en baillant et en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face de James. Harry se redressa en voyant son parrain entrer dans la pièce et tendit les bras pour qu'il le prenne sur lui.

 **\- Tu peux me faire un café pendant que je prends soin de ta progéniture, s'il-te-plait ?** lança Sirius en installant Harry comme il faut sur ses genoux.

James oublia des dernières pensés et se leva pour préparer une tasse fumante. Il profita du fait que Harry voulait rester avec Sirius pour préparer le plateau du petit-déjeuné de Lily. Il y mit un grand bol de thé et y jeta un sort pour qu'il reste à bonne température, il mit quelques viennoiseries et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il manqua presque d'oublier le plus important. D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une fleur, un lys. Il regarda la fleur un instant. Elle était belle, aussi belle que sa Lily.

 **\- Aller** , lança Sirius en se levant. **On va réveiller la princesse au bois qui dort.**

 **\- C'est pas "au bois dormeur" ?** demanda James en arquant un sourcil.

Sirius s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent. Ils cherchaient la réponse comme si c'était la question la plus importante qu'il leur ait été posée.

 **\- Si** , dit enfin Sirius. **Je crois que c'est ça.**

Ils sourirent, firent d'eux, et reprirent le chemin vers la chambre qu'occupaient les Potter. Ils entrèrent en silence et Sirius déposa Harry au pied du lit avant de tirer doucement sur les rideaux. Lily grogna en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

 **\- Aller la belle au bois dormeur.**

James était sur et fier de lui. Il avait réussi à faire référence à quelque chose de moldu et il savait que Lily appréciait tout particulièrement quand il faisait des efforts pour retenir les choses importantes de la première partie de sa vie.

 **\- C'est "au bois dormant** ", grogna Lily.

James perdit son sourire et leva le regard vers Sirius qui rigolait à gorge déployée.

 **\- Hé!** s'offusqua James. **C'est pas drôle. Je te signale que toi aussi tu croyais que c'était ça et puis c'est toujours plus proche que "le bois qui dort".**

Lily sorti la tête des oreillers et les regarda avec un air étonné, à la limite de la frayeur.

 **\- Vous avez débattu du titre d'un conte moldu alors que le soleil est pas encore totalement levé ? Mais il se passe quoi dans vos têtes ?**

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent sous silence la question de la rousse et James posa le plateau sur les genoux de sa femme en venant l'embrasser. Harry se rapprocha également et grignota un petit pain du plateau. Sirius se retira après avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à son amie.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.**

James la dévorait des yeux. Il lui arrivait encore de douter de la chance qu'il avait. À Poudlard, les choses avaient tellement bien tourné pour lui, pour eux, qu'il lui arrivait de se demander si Lily était bien réelle et réellement sa femme. Mais tout ses doutes disparaissait aussitôt Lily croisait son regard.

Autant, on avait toujours pu lire tout l'amour que James portait à Lily dans son regard, autant il en était de même pour la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour lui. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et personne ne pouvait plus en douter à présent. Ils étaient ensemble, heureux.

Rien, se dit James. Rien ne pourra plus les séparer.


	14. Chapitre 12 - Futur et passé

Alice et Frank Londubat avançaient dans les rues londoniennes. Frank tenait leur fils, Neville, endormi dans ses bras alors que Alice prenait soin de garder en équilibre une boîte qui venait d'une boulangerie moldue.

 **\- Tu as bien pris sans noisettes ?** demanda Frank.

 **\- Oui, tu me l'as répété au moins une dizaine de fois.**

 **\- Non, mais c'est parce que...**

 **\- ...parce que Emmeline est allergiques aux noisettes. Je le sais Frank. Maintenant, ouvre cette porte.**

L'auror sourit à sa femme et vint l'embrasser rapidement avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble où habitaient leurs amis. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius, Frank le coupa de toute exclamation de joie en montrant l'enfant qui dormait.

 **\- Suis-moi** , chuchota Black. **Harry dort aussi.**

Frank et Sirius se dirigèrent vers les chambres et James vint porter secours à Alice en prenant le paquet et le posant dans la cuisine. Il revint embrasser son amie et la débarrassa maintenant de sa cape avant de l'accompagner dans le salon où les autres attendaient déjà. Elle commença par Andromeda et Ted Tonks ainsi que leur fille. Alice et Frank les connaissaient quelque peu pour les avoir croisé plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Augusta.

Augusta Londubat connaissait Ted Tonks grâce à son petit frère. Le petit frère d'Augusta, Algie Londubat était à Poudlard en même temps de Ted et les deux sont rapidement devenus très proches. Ted venait passer quelques jours de vacances chez les Londubat et, en grandissant, Ted et Augusta sont également devenus amis, cette amitié persistant des années encore après.

Alice se dirigea ensuite vers Emmeline Vance et l'embrassa chaleureusement.

Emmeline Vance avait un an de plus que toute la bande mais s'était rapidement integrée en devenant amie avec Alice et James à Poudlard.

Alice tenta d'entamer une conversation mais vit rapidement que son amie regardait au dessus de son épaule et fixait un point fixe. Alice se retourna et vit James qui passait un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et l'embrassait sur la tempe.

 **\- Emmy** , souffla Alice.

Emmeline secoua la tête et afficha un faux sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Je n'y crois pas à ce sourire. Pense à autre chose, ma belle**.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie et la quitta pour laisser la place à Frank qui vint enlacer Emmeline. Alice se dirigea vers Lily. La rousse sauta sur ses pieds et serra fort son amie contre elle.

Depuis son réveil, Lily n'avait revu Alice qu'une fois à l'hôpital. Depuis, Alice avait reprit son travail en temps qu'auror et Lily s'affairait à retrouver une vie plus ou moins normale. Les deux amies furent donc heureuses d'avoir une soirée entière pour se retrouver. Elles finirent par s'écarter et laisser James rejoindre Frank. Assise dans un des fauteuils, Lily releva la tête et scruta la foule.

 **\- Emmeline !** appela-t-elle.

Emmeline Vance releva la tete et pâli en voyant que c'était Lily qui venait de l'appeler. Pour paraître normale, elle afficha un sourire sur son visage et s'approcha des deux femmes. Elle prit place à coté d'Alice et Lily reprit la conversation.

 **\- Comment ça va toi ? Tu vois toujours ce gars ? Comment il s'appelait ?**

Emmeline Vance entretenait une relation avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré à sa sortie de Poudlard mais cette relation ressemblait plus à celle qu'entretenait Sirius et Christine. Cet homme était bien célibataire mais avait deux enfants qu'il protégeait depuis la mort de leur mère pendant la guerre.

Emmeline entendit un rire s'élever derrière elle et se retourna pour voir James qui riait à une blague qu'avait dit Ted.

Elle avait toujours aimé James. Dès qu'ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois. Le jours de la rentrée de James en troisième année, Emmeline entrait en quatrième année, et ils s'étaient retrouvé tout les deux dans la dernière calèche pour les conduire au château. D'abord silencieux, James avait finit par briser la glace, plus pour cacher sa gêne qu'autre chose, après ça, James s'était fait une nouvelle amie et Emmeline avait vécu son premier coup de foudre. Durant toute sa scolarité, elle avait tenté de cacher ses sentiments tant elle connaissait ceux de James pour Lily. Quand elle dut quitter Poudlard, elle espérait que le nouveau moyen de communication qu'elle devrait utiliser avec James changerait les choses, qu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle lui manquait bien plus qu'une simple amie... mais décida d'abandonner quand James lui annonça, quelques semaines après la rentrée, que Lily et lui étaient enfin ensemble et qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Elle avait donc décidé de passer à autre chose et quel meilleur moyen que de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ?

Elle se força à oublier cette partie de sa vie et sourit à Lily.

 **\- Rod. Non, on ne se voit plus trop.**

 **\- Oh, je l'aimais bien moi** , dit Alice avant de boire.

 **\- Tu l'as rencontré ?**

 **\- Oui, enfin c'était pas voulu mais ouais on s'est croisé chez Emmy un jour.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi, Em' ? On va régler ton problème.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de problème, Lily. je t'assure, tout va bien.**

 **\- Mais oui, bien sur. Dis moi plutôt quel genre de mec te plait** , sourit la rousse en s'approchant.

Emmeline hésita. Après tout, il était temps de vraiment oublier, de vraiment se rendre à l'évidence. Sa première tentative avait échoué mais, à présent, elle y arriverait, elle oublierait James. En plus, se dit-elle, Lily était vraiment adorable avec elle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des vues sur son mari en sachant pertinemment que le couple Potter était inséparable.

Elle répondit aux questions de Lily en donnant des traits de caractères qu'elle aimerait trouver chez son potentiel prétendant.

 **\- À peu de chose près** , rit Lily, on croirait James. **T'es sur que tu veux pas changer quelques trucs ? Ce genre-là est insupportable.**

Lily rit de plus belle, suivi de Alice. Emmeline, quant à elle, essaya de cacher ses joues rosissantes.

 **\- Tu veux te poser sérieusement ou trouver un Rod n°2 ?** demanda Alice.

 **\- À vrai dire, je sais pas si je pourrais avoir une autre relation comme celle que j'avais avec Rod. C'était spécial, même si c'était pas vraiment officiel, cela nous convenait, peut-être parce qu'on n'était pas amoureux... Mais je sais que je tombe facilement en amour donc je pense vouloir me poser.**

 **\- J'ai trouvé !**

Alice et Emmeline se retournèrent vers Lily qui posait son verre vide sur la table basse.

 **\- Tu as un prétendant pour la jolie demoiselle ?** sourit Alice.

 **\- Non, mais j'ai une idée. On va sortir, toute les trois un soir et faire la tournée des bars.**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment laisser Harry et Neville avec Frank et James ?**

Alice arqua un sourcil et sourit pour approuver la question de son amie. Lily réfléchit une seconde.

 **\- Oh, il y aura Sirius et Remus aussi. À quatre ils peuvent gerer deux enfants, non ? James, Remus et Sirius ont bien reussi à garder Harry en vie jusqu'à mon retour. Ils vont y arriver. Bon, il faut qu'on fixe une date et comme ça on sortira et on partira à la chasse pour toi.**

Emmeline sourit et se senti coupable. Toutes ces années, elle avait toujours eu une petite rancœur contre Lily sans la connaitre vraiment, uniquement parce qu'elle avait l'attention de James, ce qu'Emmeline cherchait à tout prix à avoir. À présent, Emmeline commençait à bien connaitre la rousse et la trouvait fort sympathique et très fidèle en amitié. Elle se promit qu'à partir de ce jour, elle enterrait définitivement ses sentiments amoureux pour James et qu'elle serait une bonne amie avec Lily comme avec James.

Remus finit par rentrer à son tour. Ils embrassa tout le monde et prit grand soin d'éviter Sirius sans que cela ne se remarque. Il réussit et se dépêcha de s'assoir loin de lui quand Lily annonça qu'ils allaient passer à table.

Les plats passaient de mains en mains et l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus joyeuse et bruyante. Seule l'interruption de Neville qui entra dans le salon en se frottant les yeux interrompit les adultes. Alice se leva et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes après l'avoir recouché dans le lit aux cotés de Harry.

Alice reprit sa place à coté de son mari et récupéra la conversation en plein milieu.

 **\- Le dossier n'est pas clôt** , dit Frank. **C'est juste que les effectifs ont été affecté ailleurs. Ce sont Alice et Finders qui sont en charge du dossier officiellement. Je devrais même pas être au courant.**

Alice comprit de quoi parlaient ses amis. Avec son coéquipier Julian Finders, Ils avaient insisté pour récupérer le dossier de Peter Pettigrow et connaître exactement l'avancée de l'enquête. Après trois mois, l'enquête n'avait pas avancée. Pettigrow était toujours introuvable et n'avait laissé aucun indice derrière lui. Même sa pauvre mère n'était au courant de rien. Sachant très bien qu'il lui été interdit d'en parlé, Alice n'hésita pourtant pas à donner quelques détails du dossier à ses amis. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en chaque personne présente dans cette pièce et n'avait pas peur de se mettre en danger, elle ou sa carrière.

 **\- À vrai dire, on a juste réaffecté les aurors d'Angleterre. Ce sont eux qui ont le plus de travail à coté avec les autres mangemorts à récupéré à droite et à gauche. Mais avant de faire cela, on a eu quelques vents d'une piste à suivre et nos amis français et italiens recherchent maintenant un petit rat à neuf doigts.**

 **\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a quitté le pays ?** demanda Andromeda.

 **\- C'est ce que les indices nous laissent croire mais j'en doute. Julian est de mon avis, on se demande comment il aurait bien pu traverser la mer.**

 **\- S'il est resté en rat il a très bien put s'incruster sur un bateau sans que personne ne le voit** , lança Frank.

 **\- Peter a toujours eu le mal de mer** , intervint Remus, **et il était toujours malade quand il s'éloignait de chez lui ou de chez sa mère. Tu te souviens, James, la seule fois où il est venu à Godric's Hollow c'est le jour où on a lancé le fidelitas.**

Un blanc s'installa. Remus se gifla mentalement pour sa dernière réplique. Toutes les personnes présentes connaissaient parfaitement les raisons de ce malaise. Le sujet "Peter" était toujours sensible à aborder mais la conversation semblait plutôt bien partie et cette phrase lui avait échappé. Se rappeler que cet acte qui était supposé leur sauver la vie les avait en fait condamné était douloureux pour James et Lily. Ce fut Sirius qui sauva la situation. Il se racla la gorge et reprit sur un ton neutre, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de malaise :

 **\- Ouais, Peter a toujours été bizarre et très attaché aux endroits qu'ils connaissait, pour moi il est toujours en Angleterre.**

 **\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit à son tour Alice sur le même ton.**

 **\- Et c'est quoi ces indices qui vous ont fait pensé à la France et à l'Italie ?**

 **\- Peter a un oncle qui vit en Italie. D'après nos recherches ils étaient plutôt proches dans son enfance et ils ont communiqué par lettre jusqu'à quelques semaines avant sa fuite et dans ses dernières lettres, il disait qu'il se sentait incapable de remplir une mission qui lui avait été confiée et qu'il ne supportait plus de mentir à tout bout de champs. Et dans la dernière il disait que... qu'il...**

Alice s'arrêta. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement. Son regard passa sur les trois maraudeurs. Elle hésita en voyant leur regard implorant mais céda.

 **\- Il disait qu'il avait enfin trouvé un entourage qui l'appréciait à ses justes valeurs et le respectait comme il devait l'être.**

Elle vit le visage des trois hommes pâlir.

Tous trois savaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais considéré Peter à sa juste valeur mais ils le respectaient et l'appréciaient sincèrement pour ce qu'il était. Peter était un membre à part entière de leur quatuor, il était leur ami, un maraudeur. Peter n'était pas un souffre-douleur à leur yeux, il n'était pas un laissé pour compte. Il était quelque fois malmené mais autant qu'ils se malmenaient les uns les autres. Cela faisait parti de leur fonctionnement. Quatre amis proches qui s'appréciaient énormément, se respectaient et se taquinaient, comme chaque groupe d'amis.

Remus se frotta le visage. James serra le poing. Sirius se leva avec son paquet de cigarettes et s'enferma sur le balcon. On l'entendit taper du poing sur le mur en jurant mais personne n'osa parler. Les deux autres finirent par se lever et le rejoindre.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Lily.

 **\- Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble** , dit-elle simplement, **laissons-leur quelques instants.**

Tout le monde respecta le moment. Le seul bruit qu'on entendit pendant quelques minutes fut les tintements de couverts sur les assiettes. Andromeda finit par rompre le silence.

 **\- Dis-moi, ma petite Alice, ça se passe mieux avec Augusta ?**

Frank leva les yeux aux ciel et Alice laissa échapper un rire.

En effet, Augusta Londubat s'était fait au choix de son fils en ce qui concernait la femme qui partageait sa vie mais ne l'avait jamais accepté.

 **\- C'est pas vrai** , s'offusqua Frank en entendant Alice.

 **\- Oh ! Tu vas me dire qu'elle me porte dans son cœur, peut-être** , sourit la blonde.

 **\- Bon, ok elle est un peu froide mais elle t'aime bien.**

 **\- Bien sur.**

Tout le monde sourit en comprenant qu'Alice disait cela uniquement pour faire plaisir à son mari.

 **\- Et comment va Hectoria Germanson ?** Ajouta Alice en cachant son sourire et faisant mine d'agir parfaitement normalement.

Frank posa ses couverts et regarda Alice avec un air blasé.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oh, rigole** , intervint Lily.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que la petite Germanson a à voir dans cette histoire ?** demanda Ted en souriant.

L'homme eut à son tour droit à un regard blasé de la part de Frank, ajouté à une pointe de supplication.

 **\- Hectoria** , reprit Lily, **était le choix d'Augusta. Durant nos années à Poudlard, elle n'a pas arrêté de tanner Frank avec elle parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble.**

 **\- Mais cela ne s'est jamais fait ?!** devina Ted.

 **\- Alice l'a devancé** , sourit Emmeline.

 **\- Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre moi.**

Alice avait lancé cette phrase sans lever le regard mais tout le monde voyait l'immense sourire qui barrait son visage.

 **\- C'est bon, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant on peut changer de sujet ?**

 **\- Mais oui, mon amour.**

Alice se pencha pour embrasser son mari et les rires s'enlevèrent en voyant l'air toujours blasé de Frank qui contrastait avec celui, joyeux de sa femme.

C'est à ce moment que Remus, James et Sirius entrèrent à leur tour. personne ne leur posa de question et chacun reprit sa place et les conversations repartirent sur un ton plus joyeux qu'avant leur départ et la soirée s'éternisa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	15. Chapitre 13 - Professeur Rogue

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Ses affaires étaient étalées négligemment un peu partout et il marchait en se rongeant les ongles. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant allait bientôt arriver et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Bientôt, Dumbledore lui-même viendrait frapper à sa porte et il n'aurait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Bientôt, il devrait faire face à sa plus grande angoisse depuis un long moment. Il marmonna des encouragements, des phrases apaisantes mais rien n'arrivait à le détendre.

 **\- Severus ?**

Severus se retourna vivement. Il n'avait pas entendu frapper et Dumbledore se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **\- J'arrive dans une minute** , dit-il en tentant de paraître sur de lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça et se retira.

 **\- Aller ! On y va.**

Severus prit une grande inspiration et suivit le directeur. Il traversa les couloirs du grand château en se forçant à garder la tête haute et à n'afficher qu'un masque neutre sur son visage. Non, il ne laisserait rien paraître. Il saurait se montrer fort et respectable. Dumbledore lui offrait une chance incroyable, la chance de se racheter aux yeux du monde sorcier, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber.

Il vit les portes de la Grande Salle se dessiner tant il approchait. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Il entra dans la salle. Quelques élèves étaient déjà attablés et tout les professeurs étaient à leur place. Il garda la tête bien haute et l'air faussement serein et se dirigea vers sa chaise. En traversant la salle, Severus entendit d'abord le silence puis les murmures s'élever lentement mais sûrement. Il entendit même son nom et du se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner.

Severus rejoignit enfin la table des professeurs et s'y assit à la dernière place libre. Il attendit, en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, que tout les élèves ne s'installent. Plus les élèves entraient, plus il sentait les regards se bloquer en sa direction. Il se senti se tendre un peu plus quand Dumbledore se leva. Le point positif fut que tout les murmures cessèrent immédiatement.

 **\- Bonsoir à tous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous accaparer longtemps et vous pourrez rapidement vous concentrer sur vos assiettes. Mais avant de remplir vos estomacs, j'aimerais que nous prenions tous ensemble le temps d'accueillir comme il se doit notre nouveau professeur de potions, le Professeur Rogue, qui remplacera le Professeur Slughorn. De plus, le Professeur Rogue reprendra également la tête de la maison Serpentard.**

Rogue se leva, les jambes tremblantes il n'osa attarder son regard sur les élèves et se contenta d'un geste de la tête avant de s'assoir à nouveau. Les quelques faibles applaudissement qui s'étaient élevés à l'entente de son nom s'évanouirent rapidement et il espéra que s'en était fini pour ce soir mais Dumbledore en décida autrement.

 **\- Ne soyons pas langue-de-bois, nous savons tous ce qui s'est récemment dit dans la Gazette du Sorcier, seulement les ragots et les racontars n'ont pas leur place au sein de ce château. Je vous demanderai donc de vous montrer respectueux et confiants. Sur ce, bon appétit.**

Le directeur frappa dans ses mains, et les plats apparurent sur les différentes tables. Les élèves semblaient mettre de coté le fait qu'un homme, reconnu, quelques mois plus tôt, officiellement comme un mangemort, était maintenant leur professeur.

En revanche, du coté de ses collègues, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Severus le savait, les entendait, ils parlaient de lui, de son passé, de ce qu'ils savaient et avaient vu de lui quand il était encore élève à Poudlard. Il osa. Il releva lentement la tête.

Le professeur Flitwick parlait vivement avec le professeur Quirrell, qui enseignait l'Étude des Moldus depuis bientôt deux ans, et avec le professeur Chourave. Quirrell n'était pas encore professeur quand Severus y était encore élève, peut-être ses deux anciens professeurs lui faisaient un exposé détaillé sur "À quel point Severus Rogue est un mauvais bougre adepte de la magie noire".

À leur cotés, se trouvait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que Severus ne connaissait pas, à vrai dire, le titulaire de ce poste changeait chaque année depuis un long moment, cela ne surprit même pas Severus bien que personne ne connaissent les raisons exactes de ces changements si courants.

Le professeur Dumbledore semblait entretenir une discussion sérieuse avec le professeur McGonagall tant leur visages paraissaient crispés par l'énervement.

Severus se résigna à se replonger dans son assiette sans prendre le temps de regarder les autres. À quoi bon, se dit-il. Ils trouveront toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Heureusement pour lui, le repas se finit rapidement et tout les élèves quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre les dortoirs et Severus en fit autant en prenant grand soin d'esquiver Dumbledore qui semblait vouloir croiser son regard.

Son premier cours aurait lieu dans douze heures et il avait grandement besoin d'une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil.

Rogue avait enfin rejoint sa chambre et s'affalait sur son lit en soufflant.

Ce repas était fini, terminé.

 **\- Une étape de faite** , dit-il.

Son regard glissa vers ses affaires prêtes pour ses cours du lendemain et son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant qu'il ne se retrouve devant des élèves à leur faire cours, les prier de leur accorder un minimum d'attention. Il se leva et attrapa le parchemin qu'il avait préparé détaillant chaque seconde de chaque cours de le première journée, il ne voulait pas se laisser surprendre et avait donc plongé sur la question pendant un certain moment pour en sortir un plan auquel il pourrait se référer s'il se sentait perdu.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra et Severus se sentit coincé. Il avait tenté, tout au long du repas et même à la fin, d'éviter le directeur. Il le savait d'une grande perspicacité et connaissait les intentions de Dumbledore par sa venu. En effet, ses pensés se confirmèrent quand Dumbledore commença à parler.

 **\- Severus, vous ne devez pas vous concentrer sur ce que vous entendrez. Les premiers jours seront sûrement difficiles mais...**

 **\- Oui, je sais. Vous me l'avez déjà dit quand vous m'avez proposé ce poste.**

 **\- Comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons pas les empêcher, ni vous ni moi, de parler. Severus** , reprit-il plus calmement dans l'espoir d'apaiser Rogue, **vous devez à tout prix trouver un moyen de passer ces quelques jours.**

Severus s' assit de nouveau sur son lit et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Dumbledore avait entièrement raison et il le savait. Il savait très bien que la journée du lendemain et quelques unes des suivantes seraient difficiles. Il devait, comme venait de le dire Dumbledore, trouver quelque chose qui l'aide à passer ces jours difficiles à venir. Il devait trouver un but à atteindre, une encre à laquelle se rattacher en cas de faiblesse.

Pour quoi faisait-il cela ? Pour quoi avait-il accepté ce poste et le rôle qu'on lui avait proposé ? Pour quoi faisait-il tout ces efforts ? Pour qui faisait-il tout ces efforts ?

Lily.

Lily était la seule et unique raison à ses choix. Severus avait renié Voldemort et les mangemorts pour tenter de sauver Lily. Il avait suivi les ordres de Dumbledore dans le but qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et accepte de lui reparler un jour. Mais les jours passaient et Lily n'avait toujours pas réapparue dans sa vie. Lily était toujours loin et semblait s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais Severus était résigné, il ne lâcherait pas. Lily et lui étaient destinés à vivre ensemble, il en était sur et malgré son obsession incompréhensible pour Porter, Severus le savait, Lily et lui se retrouveraient.

Décidé, Severus ferait son possible pour retrouver son amie. Il suivrait les conseils de Dumbledore et se conduirait en parfait petit sorcier modèle jusqu'à revenir à une situation normale, jusqu'au retour de Lily à ses côtés.

Derrière cette porte se tenait son plus grand cauchemar, celui qu'il devrait bientôt affronter. Il savait la salle pleine d'élèves de seize ans minimum. Une salle pleine d'élèves qui étudiaient pour passer leurs ASPICs. L'avantage, se dit-il, c'est que, passé la cinquième année, les effectifs sont moins importants dans les salles de classes.

 **\- Aller, Severus, courage. Pense à Lily. Fais ça pour elle.**

Gardant la mâchoire étroitement serrée et les poings fermés, Severus traversa la pièce et passa entre les élèves pour s'installer derrière le bureau.

Dès que la porte se fut fermée sur le nouveau professeur, plus aucun élève ne parla. Plus aucun n'ouvrit la bouche, pas un ne semblait même respirer. Ils regardèrent le professeur à peine plus vieux qu'eux s'installer et préparer ses affaires en silence. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux que Severus faisait en faisant glisser des flacons et d'autres ustensiles sur son bureau.

Ses mains tremblaient mais il tentait de le cacher. Il tenter de se montrer sur de lui, sur de ses gestes. Il répéta dans sa tête une nouvelle fois la phrase d'accroche qu'il avait préparé.

Après une longue discussion avec lui-même, Severus s'était décidé sur le genre de professeur qu'il voudrait être et il était sur d'une chose : la première impression était déterminante.

 **\- Bien** , lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il souhaitait enjoué mais qui ressemblait plus à celui qu'emploi un enfant qui a peur d'être interrogé par son professeur. **Respectable mais abordable** , soupira-t-il pour lui même. **J'ai eu écho des derniers thèmes que vous avez abordé avec le professeur Slughorn et je... Oui ?**

Severus avait senti son cœur d'accélérer quand une main s'était levée. Il reconnu l'écharpe rouge et or posée négligemment sur la bord de la paillasse et son cœur sembla sortir de sa poitrine.

Severus ne s'était jamais entendu avec les Gryffondor, hormis Lily. Sa haine, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, venait sûrement de Potter et sa bande de fauteurs de trouble. C'était lui que Severus haïssait plus que tout et qui était la cause de bien nombre de ses malheurs.

Mais, en tant que professeur, Severus devait faire preuve d'une impartialité à toute épreuve, il ne pouvait faire de favoritisme ou le contraire, non. Severus avait une nouvelle chance, il devait en profiter et se montrer bon, il serait un bon professeur.

 **\- Chase McGeal** , dit l'élève. **Mais vous devez vous souvenir de moi, non ?**

L'élève se leva et Severus en fit autant en se sentant perdre pieds.

 **\- Vraiment ? Cela ne vous revient pas, professeur ?**

McGeal cracha le dernier mot comme s'il lui écorchait la bouche et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Très bien, Mr. McGeal, je crois deviner que vous avez un problème qui n'a rien à voir avec mon cours** , dit Rogue en tentant de reprendre le dessus de la situation. **Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir à la fin des deux heures. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous allons comm...**

 **\- Non ! Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas, hein ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas vous...**

À présent il se souvint. Oui il se rappela exactement qui était Chase McGeal et ce que lui et sa bande de petites terreurs de Serpentard lui avait fait subir.

 **\- McGeal, je vous en pris, arrêtez cela. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.**

 **\- Mangemort !** hurla McGeal en tapant sur sa paillasse.

Un cri de stupéfaction générale s'éleva sans la pièce. Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre. On pouvait lire la haine dans le regard de McGeal et Severus semblait retenir des sentiments.

Ce gamin venait de le rabaisser à ses mauvais choix devant ses élèves. Il venait de le dévoiler, de le mettre à nu. Severus n'avait jamais été le plus fervent des mangemorts mais avait passé son adolescence à suivre ses amis dans leur projet et il avait même réussi à se convaincre que c'était la bonne voie a suivre.

Enfant, Severus ne cautionnait pas ces idées préconçues sur le statut de sang et la légitimité de la magie, mais ses années à Poudlard, ses années à Seprentard l'avait détourné de ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Severus s'était laissé tenté par l'idéologie d'un monde magique pur que promettait Voldemort. Severus avait choisi son camp et avait tourné le dos à sa nature profonde et bien meilleure que l'image qu'il renvoyait à présent.

Repenser à tout les mauvais choix qu'il avait pu faire le fit trembler d'avantage.

Severus déglutit difficilement.

 **\- Que tout le monde sorte.**

Personne ne bougea. Les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres comme pour être sûrs d'avoir bien entendu.

 **\- Que tout le monde sorte !** répéta Severus un ton au dessus.

Les élèves s'activèrent. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à sortir sans que Severus Rogue et Chase McGeal ne se quittent du regard. Après plusieurs secondes, l'élève fini par couper le lien et s'y mit à son tour. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais la voix de Rogue retentit de nouveau.

 **\- McGeal, restez.**

La journée avait été des plus mauvaises.

Après ce premier cours raté, Severus s'était fait porté pâle et ne s'était plus présenté de la journée. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans le château après le spectacle qui avait eu lieu dans les cachots en première heure.

McGeal avait fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor pour insolence et Severus s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Comme la veille, il faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Sa tentative avait été un échec des plus flagrant. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Il faisait classe à des élèves qu'il avait côtoyé et chahuté pour certains. Il était évident que quelques élèves auraient la dent dure et passeraient sous silence les réclamations de Dumbledore.

Peut-être s'y était-il mal prit, se dit-il. Peut-être devait-il se montrer plus ferme. Peut-être que cette scène n'aurait jamais eu lieu s'il était entré en tapant du poing sur la table.

C'était ça. Il devait changer sa façon de penser. Il devait modifier son plan. Être un bon professeur approchable ne marchait pas, il devrait donc se montrer intraitable, impassible. Il ne flancherait plus devant McGeal ou un autre.

 **\- Fini le Severus en recherche de rédemption** , marmonna-t-il.

Il s'arrêta et fixa son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur.

 **\- À partir de demain, je serai Professeur Rogue, professeur respecté et craint de ses élèves.**


	16. Chapitre 14 - Des aurors dans le Devon

_Lors de la soirée chez Remus et Sirius._

James et Remus se levèrent de table pour rejoindre leur ami sur le balcon. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, ils virent Sirius qui fixait la rue, appuyé sur la rambarde. James s'y appuya aussi et Remus s'adossa au mur à coté d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un instant. Ils restèrent simplement là, ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, enfin presque.

 **\- Vous aussi vous croyez que c'est de notre faute ?** lança Sirius.

Remus et James se regardèrent. Oui, eux aussi avaient pensé à cela après ce qu'avait dévoilé Alice des lettres que Peter avait envoyé à son oncle.

 **\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on s'est dit mais je sais pas...** dit Remus. **Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Peter... Peter a toujours été le moins... expressif** , finit-il après une seconde de silence.

 **\- Comment ça "expressif" ?**

 **\- Bah dès le début, c'est le seul à ne pas s'être imposé, si je puis dire.**

Sirius regarda de nouveau la rue et les quelques passants qui y trainaient encore et prit une bouffée de cigarette.

 **\- Donc on ne doit s'en prendre qu'à nous s'il a toujours été introverti et n'a jamais osé s'imposer ?** cracha-t-il.

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je dis qu'on n'a peut-être pas été d'aussi bons amis qu'on le pensait.**

 **\- Et merde !**

Sirius frappa sur la rambarde, faisant se redresser James sous le choc.

 **\- Sirius, on est tout les trois responsables. On a mal comprit Peter. Point.**

 **\- Non, pas "point". On a merdé et t'as vu où ça nous a mené ? James et Lily sont passé à ça de mourir** , dit-il en pointant ses doigts rapprochés vers ses amis. **À cause de Peter, Harry a faillit y passer aussi. Et tout ça parce qu'on s'est pas montré assez attentif auprès de Pettigrow. Tout ça parce qu'on l'a malmené pendant sept ans et qu'il a préféré se cacher entre les jupes de Voldemort que de nous dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il a préféré nous tourner le dos plutôt que d'être honnête et d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec ses meilleurs amis. C'est quoi ? Il avait peur de nous froisser ? De nous vexer ? Mais putain !**

Sirius frappa une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Sirius** , intervint James. **On se sent tous coupable et on est tous plongé dans l'incompréhension. On avait confiance en lui, il était notre ami, on a tout partagé avec lui. Mais visiblement, quelque chose nous a échappé et crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à t'en mordre les doigts. On y a tous cru à cet aspect renfermé et timide mais visiblement il était juste effrayé et nous on n'a pas su l'écouter, le voir. On l'a laissé se renfermer sur lui-même et s'éloigner de nous dangereusement. Et ce mot et utilisé à sa juste valeur, nos actes ont fini par nous mettre en danger, tous, pas juste Lily, Harry et moi. Il n'a surement pas fait que trahir le fidelitas, je suis sur que c'est lui qui a dit aux Lestrange et à Croupton où trouver Alice et Frank.**

 **\- James a raison. Moi aussi je pense qu'on est en partie coupable mais faut peut-être se dire que cela n'aurait rien changé si on avait agi autrement. Faut qu'on pense qu'on ne l'a pas non plus tyrannisé ou maltraité. On le taquinait, comme on le faisait entre nous.**

 **\- Donc on ne doit pas s'en vouloir ?** lança Sirius.

 **\- Exactement** , dit Remus.

 **\- On doit garder en tête qu'on a une part de responsabilité mais que tout n'est pas de notre faute. Peter a toujours été à part et, malheureusement, on a pas vu à quel point c'était grave. Résultat, on s'en mord les doigts.**

Sirius jeta son mégot écrasé par dessus la rambarde et s'y adossa, comme James, croisant les bras.

 **\- Donc ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Donc on accepte notre part de responsabilité...**

 **\- Mais on garde à l'esprit que cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé** , conclut James.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes en silence, à profiter de l'air frais, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne commence à frissonner et qu'ils ne se decident à rentrer.

Alice Londubat arriva dans les locaux du ministère la boule au ventre. Elle avait été réveillé très tôt par son coéquipier qui lui annonçait qu'ils avaient du nouveau sur l'affaire "Pettigrow". Ayant très peu dormi la veille pour avoir passé la soirée avec ses amis, Alice bailla grandement en déposant ses affaires sur son bureau. Elle sourit cependant en voyant la photo d'elle, Frank et Neville qui y trônait. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sa baguette dans son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau de son coéquipier.

Frank ayant un an de plus que le groupe, été entré en formation d'auror un an avant sa femme. De plus, étant tout les deux en formations, ils ne pouvaient travailler dans la même équipe, mais cela ne les gêna pas, au contraire. Quand ils reprirent le travail après la disparition de Voldemort, le coéquipier de Frank était décédé quelques jours plus tôt et celui d'Alice avait décidé de partir en retraite bien méritée. Leur chef leur avait donc proposé de faire équipe mais le couple avait refusé. Ils avaient beau s'aimer sincèrement, ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils ne supporteraient pas de travailler ensemble. Alice avait donc été affiliée à Julian Finders et Frank travaillait avec Anita Pragues.

Julian Finders était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, né-moldu, il avait dû fuir pendant la guerre pour protéger sa famille. Il avait reprit le travaille en même temps que les Londubat et fut heureux de se retrouver avec Alice qu'il connaissait, appréciait et respectait.

Alice arriva devant lui et il leva les yeux.

 **\- Ah! Londubat. Oh, tu m'as l'air fatiguée. Mauvaise nuit ?** demanda-t-il en fouillant dans les papiers du dossier posé devant lui.

 **\- Non, on est juste sorti tard. Qu'est-ce que t'as pour moi ?**

 **\- Ça.**

Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'il cherchait. Alice le prit et commença à lire.

 **\- Dans le sud ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Ouais, d'après les collègues. Dans le Devon, plus précisément.**

 **\- T'en as parlé au chef ?**

 **\- C'est lui qui m'as fait passé l'info. Source anonyme, c'est arrivé avec le courrier du matin. On ne sait pas d'où ça vient ni de qui. Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on va passer la journée dans le Devon. Préviens ton mari que tu vas rentrer tard ce soir.**

Alice souffla en retournant à son bureau. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer sa journée à courrir après le rat des champs qu'était Peter Pettigrow. Elle voulait profiter de sa journée de repos pour passer du temps avec son mari et son fils. Mais non. Pettigrow avait été aperçu dans le Devon et elle devait se résigner à passer sa journée avec Finders et quelques collègues à faire du porte à porte.

Elle attrapa un parchemin et commença à écrire une lettre pour son mari. Elle le prévint simplement qu'elle devait travailler toute la journée en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'un dossier important. En disant cela, elle savait que Frank comprendrait qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow. Elle prévint Finders qu'elle se dépêchait d'aller déposer cette lettre à la volière et qu'elle revenait rapidement. En effet, elle revint au bout de quelques minutes et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Alice n'eut cependant pas beaucoup de temps de repos avant d'être réquisitionnée par son coéquipier et son chef qui leur expliqua, ainsi qu'aux collègues concernés, le plan à suivre pour la journée.

 **\- Comment ça a été hier ?**

Lily et James étaient sorti pour emmener Harry jouer dans un parc non loin de l'immeuble où habitaient leurs amis. Harry passait du toboggan à la balançoire pendant que James avait passé son bras sur les épaules de sa femme, en l'attirant à lui.

 **\- Avec les gars, je veux dire** , ajouta-t-elle.

 **\- Sirius s'en veux et Remus a réussi à nous donner une bonne façon de penser.**

 **\- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?**

James lui raconta alors dans les grandes lignes la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses amis la veille.

 **\- Remus a raison. Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre autant de pression. À ce compte là, on est tous responsables. On l'a tous côtoyé.**

 **\- Mais pour nous c'est différents, on était ses meilleurs amis. C'est nous qui passions notre temps avec lui et c'est nous qui avons été aveugles.**

 **\- James, vous n'allez pas vous auto-flageller pendant je ne sais combien de temps.**

 **\- Ouais, je sais** , souffla-t-il. **Faut juste qu'on... se fasse à l'idée qu'on est passé à côté de l'évidence. Voilà tout.**

Lily se colla un peu plus à James et sourit en voyant Harry remonter sur le toboggan.

 **\- Fais attention, mon amour.**

Harry releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit à son tour avant de glisser. Mais cela ne se passa pas vraiment comme il en était coutume. Harry glissa mais fut bousculé par un vent semblant inexistant. Il bascula sur le côté et se mit à tomber dans le vide. À vrai dire il ne tomba pas. Il resta une seconde suspendu en l'air avant de descendre lentement pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

En le voyant basculer, Lily et James s'étaient relevés du banc à vive allure et précipités vers l'enfant. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en le voyant rester en suspension. Apeurée et effrayée, Lily se jeta sur Harry qui venait de poser les pieds au sol pour s'assurer qu'il était entier et sans égratignures pendant que James vérifiait qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'avait remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voyant que personne ne regardait en leur direction, il se concentra lui aussi sur Harry.

 **\- Il n'a rien** , dit Lily. **Mais c'est mieux qu'on parte avant de se faire repérer.**

James acquiesça et retourna au banc pour récupérer leurs affaires pendant que Lily sortait du parc, tenant Harry fermement contre elle.

 **\- Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé en public** , dit James en la rejoignant. **Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.**

 **\- Je crois qu'on va attendre un peu avant de revenir dans ce parc.**

 **\- Si vous avez bien tout compris, bonne journée à vous.**

 **\- C'est une perte de temps** , grogna un des aurors après le départ du chef.

 **\- Hé !** lança Finders. **On ne t'a pas demandé de faire de commentaires Scrimgeour. Si ça ne te plait pas tu peux aller voir le chef et lui demander un nouvel ordre de mission, sinon tu nous suis.**

Julian Finders et Rufus Scrimgeour étaient entré dans la formation d'auror la même année et ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Déjà à Poudlard, les deux hommes se vouaient en haine sans merci et l'animosité n'avait guère diminué en entrant dans le monde du travail. Ils avaient beau être à présent collègues, il arrivait souvent d'entendre des mots lancés plus hauts que d'autres au sein du Bureau des Aurors.

Scrimgeour serra le poing pour ne pas répondre. Le chef venait de désigner officiellement Finders comme chef de mission et il devait s'en référer à lui à partir de maintenant jusqu'à leur retour.

 **\- Bon** , reprit Finders. **Vous avez tous votre plan de route. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. On se retrouve dans le champs Brooks toutes les deux heures. Si vous avez un problèmes vous nous envoyez un patronus. En route.**

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'aire de transplanage et Finders et Alice furent les derniers à partir. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'une forêt dans le secteur qui leur avait été attribué.

 **\- On va vraiment fouiller tout l'est du conté dans la journée ?** souffla Alice.

 **\- Je croyais que tu serais la plus motivée de nous tous, Londubat. Ton mari et toi êtes les deux aurors pour qui l'arrestation de Pettigrow est cruciale.**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai envie qu'il se fasse prendre** , dit-elle en esquivant une branche. **Pettigrow doit payer mais je t'avoue que la perspective de chercher un rat dans un conté entier n'est pas très tentante.**

 **\- C'est pas le rat qu'on cherche, mon amie. Il a été aperçu en temps que Pettigrow, pas en temps que rat. S'il s'est senti en sécurité, c'est possible qu'il ait abandonné son déguisement et qu'il ait décidé de tenter sa chance. Il pensait peut-être ne pas être reconnu.**

 **\- C'est idiot, son portrait à fait le tour des journaux sorciers et moldus depuis sa fuite.**

 **\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait jamais été très futé.**

 **\- Oh, je crois plutôt qu'il a été sous-estimé.**

Le duo d'aurors arrivèrent enfin à la lisière et virent un village en contre-bas de la colline.

 **\- Par quel village avons-nous le plaisir de commencer ?**

 **\- Loutry Ste Chaspoule. On a ordre de ne s'adresser qu'aux sorciers. On n'a pas le droit de s'approcher des moldus.**

 **\- Ok, et les premiers sur la liste sont ?** demanda Alice en commençant à descendre la colline.

 **\- Oh non** , souffla Finders.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est qui ?**

Alice se pencha pour regarder le parchemin que tenait son collègue .

 **\- Lovegood ? C'est qui eux ?**

 **\- J'ai déjà eut à faire à eux il y a quelques années. Ils sont plutôt du genre excentriques.**

 **\- Ça ne me dit rien.**

 **\- Tu connais "Le Chicaneur" ?**

 **\- C'est pas ce journal qui est apparut il y a quelques semaines et qui parle de trucs bizarres ?**

 **\- Exactement. Ce Lovegood n'a pas le gaz à tout les étages et sa femme est du genre à faire exploser le conté avec ses expériences sur les potions.**

Alice fit la moue. Elle appréciait vraiment Finders mais le trouvait quelques fois rude, à la limite de l'impolitesse. Finders avait un avis tranché sur tout et sur tout le monde et ne se gênait jamais pour le dire. En l'occurrence, ce fut la manière dont il parlait de Xenophilius Lovegood qui fit grimacer Alice. Mais Alice se retint de tout commentaire, elle connaissait Finders et savait qu'il ne faisait pas exprès d'employer certains mots, son franc-parlé prenait souvent le dessus sur lui.

Ils marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'à la maison des Lovegood. Ils n'avaient pas encore monté les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'Alice et Finders s'étaient déjà fait attaqué par deux herbes et trois fruits qu'ils ne reconnurent pas.

Xenophilius Lovegood, un homme plutôt grand avec de longs cheveux blonds et sales les accueilli. Alice fut quelque peu perturbée par son air perdu et déboussolé mais laissa Finders gérer l'entretien pour ne pas échapper de phrases déplacées. Même si laisser Finders prendre en main l'interrogatoire n'était pas forcément la meilleure des solutions connaissant son franc-parlé.

La journée fut longue et éprouvante pour Alice. Quand elle rentra enfin chez elle, peu après minuit, elle n'attendit pas de trouver son lit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon.

Ils n'avaient rien appris. Rien du tout. Ils avaient passé leur journée à interroger des sorciers pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas croisé le fameux Peter Pettigrow. Mais, bien évidemment, personne n'avait d'information à donner aux aurors, à tel point qu'Alice en vint à douter de l'authenticité de l'information qui les avait conduit sur cette piste.

Elle entendit des pas s'approche et releva difficilement la tête.

 **\- Frank.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Nada. Rien. Une journée de perdue.**

 **\- Il a disparu.**

Alice se redressa pour faire face à son mari.

 **\- Oui, Finders à dit qu'il allait demandé au chef à classer le dossier. On n'aura plus rien maintenant.**


	17. Chapitre 15 - Voir en grand

Bien qu'il ne soit qu'à peine huit heure, Harry courait déjà partout et avait épuisé les adultes présents. Remus, qui fut le dernier à se lever, fut le premier à relever la tête quand il entendit un hibou cogner du bec contre une des fenêtres. Pendant que Lily implorait Harry de se calmer, le loup-garou posa son bol et alla récupérer la Gazette du Sorcier.

Sirius grogna en entendant Harry rire quand il esquiva une fois de plus la main de sa mère et James se frotta le visage. Remus déplia le journal quand Lily arriva enfin à mettre la main du la tornade qui faisait pas mal de ravages.

 **\- Des nouvelles intéressantes ?** demanda sèchement Sirius.

James et Lily relevèrent vivement la tête.

Depuis leur tentative ratée de faire entendre raison à Remus sur son problèmes, Sirius et lui se montraient... polis. Oui, ils se montraient polis et ça en restait généralement là.

Sirius en voulait à son ami de ne pas prendre le temps de l'écouter et de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait que l'aider et lui prouver son amitié au travers de cette intervention, certes un peu maladroite, Sirius l'admettait entièrement, mais purement sincère. Sirius n'avait pas accepté que son meilleur ami rejette son aide alors que, de toute évidence, il en avait besoin.

Remus, de son côté, en voulait à son ami de ne pas lui faire confiance et de l'avoir mit au pied du mur comme ça alors qu'il savait très bien que lui-même n'était pas blanc comme neige. Remus n'avait pas accepté que son meilleur ami essaie de lui faire la morale alors que lui n'arrivait pas à régler ses propres problèmes.

Lily et James étaient, depuis près d'un mois, spectateurs de cette tension qui était à la limite du palpable. Ils semblaient retenir leur souffle jusqu'à ce que Remus ne se décide à parler. Ils virent la mâchoire de leur ami se crisper tant il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux du papier.

 **\- Rogue a prit son poste il y a une semaine** , lâcha-t-il.

James fit déraper son couteau dans son assiette, Lily fit tomber son morceau de pain et, quant à Sirius, il s'étouffa avec son café. Remus les regarda et un très léger sourire semblait naitre.

 **\- J'aurais du vous la préparer celle-là.**

 **\- Harry, chéri, va jouer dans la chambre** , dit-Lily en reposant l'enfant au sol.

Le petit Harry ne se le fit pas répéter et couru s'enfermer dans la chambre en laissant les adultes entre eux.

 **\- Ils ont mit une semaine à sortir un article ?** s'étonna Lily. **On les a connu plus réactifs à la Gazette.**

 **\- J'en reviens toujours pas** , cracha James. **D'abord le vieux fou rachète son image et après il le fait embaucher à Poudlard ? Non mais attends, là ! Lily, je te préviens, c'est hors de question que Harry aille à Poudlard si Servilus y est professeur.**

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que James n'était pas sérieux mais elle convint que ce n'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour lui démontrer que sa remarque était déplacée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent dans la Gazette ?** demanda-t-elle à la place.

 **\- En gros, ils se demandent si notre cher vieux directeur ne commence pas à devenir sénile ou si, par le plus grand des hasard l'esprit de notre Voldemort adoré, n'aurait pas trouvé refuge dans l'enveloppe charnelle de Dumbledore et que la nomination de Rogue ne serait donc que la première d'une longue liste de mangemorts qui envahiront Poudlard et d'autres idioties du genre.**

 **\- Il ne savent plus quoi inventer** , dit simplement Sirius avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son café.

Aucun ne répondit. A vrai dire, chacun espérait que ce ne soit qu'une invention. Voldemort avait disparu, définitivement. Jamais personne ne laisserait penser qu'il puisse réapparaitre. Personne n'accepterais jamais l'idée que le monde sorcier puisse revivre les années de terreur qui venait à peine de se finir.

Ce jour-là, un tout nouvel homme s'apprêtait à franchir ces portes. Après une semaine de repos, Severus était bien plus motivé que jamais. L'incident survenue une semaine plus tôt ne se reproduirait plus. Severus avait eu une semaine pour se remotiver et modifier son plan d'attaque.

Il avait tenter la facilité, il avait voulu être gentil et se fondre dans la masse en se faisant passer pour un professeur comme les autres, un simple et gentil professeur. Après l'échec cuisant de cette tentative, son nouveau plan consistait donc à se protéger. Il ne pouvait se montrer trop abordable en raison de son passé et de tout ce qui avait été raconté de sa vie dans les journaux. Severus devait se protéger. Se protéger des autres, des élèves et des paroles qu'ils pouvaient bien sortir.

C'était cela son nouveau but, endosser un rôle, jouait un autre, se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il afficha le masque neutre qui lui semblait à présent trop familier et entra dans la salle de classe. Il garda la tête bien haute et traversa les rangs dans le plus grand des silences. Il s'installa sans qu'aucun élève n'ait ouvert la bouche et finit par relever la tête. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Chase McGeal. McGeal affichait un air supérieur et un rire fier, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer et que la situation allait tourner à son avantage pendant que Rogue faisait son possible pour garder son masque neutre bien que ses yeux trahissait sa colère.

 **\- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 127** , dit-il simplement d'un ton sans émotion et très grave.

Personne ne bougea. Personne ne fit le moindres geste jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne quitte le regard de McGeal et regarde les autres élèves.

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter alors dépêchez-vous** , dit-il en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure.

Cette fois-ci, tout les élèves s'exécutèrent à l'exception de McGeal qui s'obstinait à fixer le professeur. Rogue tenta de passer sous silence cette sensation d'être observé et commença son cours. Il donna quelques indications sur la potion qu'ils allaient devoir reproduire et tous se mirent au travail. Le camarade de McGeal lui assena un léger coup de coude pour l'inciter à s'y mettre aussi mais le Gryffondor se renfrogna en croisant les bras, ne lâchant pas Rogue.

Les minutes passèrent sans que McGeal ne fasse rien d'autre et que Rogue ne s'obstine à garder la tête plongée dans un manuel, préparant un cours prochain, sentant toujours le regard de son élève fixé sur lui.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration, une seconde, puis releva la tête vers McGeal.

 **\- Il ne vous reste plus qu'une heure, McGeal, et si vous ne vous mettez pas au travail dans les cinq secondes, je retire dix points à Gryffondor.**

Le camarade de Chase McGeal l'incita à se pencher sur son chaudron et il n'en fit rien. Il resta là, le regard planté sur Rogue.

 **\- Dix points en moins, voulez-vous passer à vingt ?**

Chase déglutit. Il avait provoqué son professeur en pensant qu'il n'irait pas au bout de sa menace mais, visiblement, Rogue avait prit des résolutions et voulait s'y tenir. Il détestait Rogue et l'idée de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait au plus haut point mais faire perdre plus de points à sa maison était inenvisageable si l'on comptait les cinquante points perdu une semaine plus tôt et que McGonagall menaçait de le priver de Quidditch s'il y avait encore un incident à déplorer dans les cours de potions. Son camarade tira une nouvelle fois sur sa manche et McGeal céda. Cependant, il n'omit pas de lancer un dernier regard plein de haine à son professeur avant de se concentrer sur son chaudron et ce qu'il devait mettre dedans.

Rogue senti la fierté l'envahir. Il avait réussi. Il était resté fier droit et intraitable. Il avait fait céder McGeal et se dit qu'en fin de compte, ce nouveau rôle ne serait pas si difficile à endosser qu'il avait pu le penser.

 **\- Alors ?**

Lily s'était doucement approchée d'Alice qui changeait les vêtements de Neville pour la nuit. Alice releva la tête pour voir son amie et perdit son sourire en devinant le sujet que la rousse souhaitait aborder.

 **\- C'est fait** , souffla-t-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur son fils.

Lily s'adossa au mur pour se retrouver face à Alice.

 **\- Vous avez classé l'affaire ?**

 **\- On ne peut rien faire d'autre. La descente dans le Devon n'a rien donné. Peut-être que l'info était fondée mais il s'est surement retransformer en nous voyant débarquer avec la cavalerie. Scrimegeour a fait n'importe quoi dans son secteur, il a terrorisé les pauvres citoyens, ça a alerté tout le conté. Si Peter était vraiment là, soit il à prit la fuite, soit il s'est retransformé. Mais le chef a prit sa décision. On ne peut plus rien faire.**

 **\- Mais si y a du nouveau c'est toi qui reprendra l'affaire, hein ? Ils vont pas la laisser à un incompétent ignorant, quand même ?**

Alice arqua un sourcil. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son amie d'utiliser de tels termes mais la situation était telle qu'elle ne se posa pas plus de questions.

 **\- Si il y a du nouveau, c'est bien nous qui reprendront l'affaire, ne t'en fait pas.**

 **\- On l'aura, hein ?**

Lily semblait vouloir être rassurer. Elle ne cherchait pas la vérité, elle voulait qu'on lui assure que Pettigrow serait attrapé et jugé pour ses actes. Alice se résigna. Elle pouvait bien mentir à son amie si cela lui permettait de dormir convenablement.

 **\- Oui, on l'attrapera. Bon, sur une note plus joyeuse, vous avez parlé de la maison avec James ?**

 **\- Oui, un peu. On va y aller dans quelques jours pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.**

 **\- Vous voulez qu'on vienne ?**

 **\- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je pense qu'on a besoin d'y aller seuls, ça va nous faire du bien** , souffla Lily.

 **\- Ça va toi ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué.**

 **\- Non, ça va.**

Lily se voulait convaincante mais Alice n'en cru pas un mot.

 **\- Tu fais encore ces cauchemars ?**

 **\- Non, c'est... Ok** , céda Lily. **Ça arrive encore mais ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste fatiguée. Quelques migraines.**

 **\- Tu devrais retourner voir Healthern. C'est pas normal d'être autant fatigué, regarde-toi, t'es obligée de te tenir au mur pour rester debout.**

Lily se détacha du mur comme si il venait de la brûler et se redressa.

 **\- Je vais bien, Alice.**

Lily sourit et Neville se manifesta. Alice sourit à son tour en prenant son fils dans ses bras mais n'oubliant pas pour autant que son amie semblait plus fragile que d'habitude. Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussé pour retrouver les hommes.

Exceptionnellement, la bande d'amis s'était retrouvée chez les Londubat. Il était vrai que leur maison en plein cœur d'un quartier sorcier était plus accueillante qu'un petit appartement dans le Londres moldu. La pièce de réception était bien plus grande et ils se sentaient tous moins oppressés.

Quand Lily et Alice entrèrent dans le salon, Harry quitta les bras de son parrain pour retrouver son ami et reprendre leur jeu où ils l'avaient laissé pendant que les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent de prendre la conversation en cours.

 **\- Et tu vas te tourner vers quelles branche ?** demanda Frank à Sirius.

Lily fronça les sourcil vers Black et celui-ci expliqua à nouveau la situation.

 **\- J'ai fait une descente à Gringotts il y a deux jours et je commence à toucher le fond de mes économies.**

 **\- Ta famille est pas du genre immensément riche ?** demanda Alice en se servant un verre et à Lily.

Frank se racla la gorge et Sirius étouffa un rire. Alice comprit immédiatement son erreur et tenta de se rattraper.

 **\- Ah mince, désolé, Sirius.**

 **\- Tu dois bien te douter que ma cinglée de mère n'est pas du genre à me verser de l'argent de poche.**

 **\- Elle serait plus du genre à menacer le moindre Black qui te viendrait en aide.**

 **\- Pas faux** , sourit Sirius. **Mais en fait, tant que je pouvais, que j'avais des économies, je restais cacher, avec Voldemort aux trousses de ses deux-là c'était pas très bon de sortir mais là je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais arriver au bout de ce que m'a laissé mon oncle Alphard, je dois me bouger.**

Lily s'empêcha de rire mais Sirius le remarqua et la regarda avec un air joueur.

 **\- Quelque chose te fait rire, Evans ?**

 **\- Tu es incapable de suivre un ordre, Black. Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de points que tu as fait perdre à Gryffondor pour cela ou tu t'en souviens ?**

 **\- Et bien figures-toi, ma chère Lily** , sourit-il, **que j'allais justement dire, avant que tu ne reviennes, que j'ai posté une candidature au ministère pour travailler au Département des Mystères et que j'ai un entretient dans trois jours.**

Tous semblaient chercher quoi dire. Ce fut James qui rompit le silence.

 **\- Qui aurait cru que tu finirait langue-de-plomb, mon vieux ?**

Il le gratifia d'une tape bourrue dans le dos en signe de félicitations et tous respirèrent de nouveau et riant et féliciter le futur employé du ministère. La discussion se poursuivit sur Remus qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, tellement occupé à en vouloir à son meilleur ami.

 **\- Ça se passe toujours bien chez l'apothicaire ?**

 **\- Je me suis fait virer** , lança-t-il en finissant son verre.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?** s'étonna Alice.

 **\- De nos jours, il fait pas bon d'employer un loup-garou.**

 **\- Remus...** tenta Lily.

 **\- Non. Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en moque. Ce n'est que le quinzième en moins de quatre ans, ça pourrait être pire. Parlons plutôt de James. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?**

Remus se pencha sur la table pour remplir de nouveau son verre et tout le monde comprit le message silencieux qu'il envoyait : changement de sujet. Il ne voulait pas parler et surtout pas de ça.

Remus était encore plus énervé qu'avant cette discussion. Il s'était, une nouvelle fois, fait renvoyer à cause de sa condition et se retrouvait au chômage. Remus croisa le regard de Sirius. Bon sang qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir en se moment. Sirius se pavanait en cachant ses secrets à la perfection, il arrivait toujours à paraitre propre et sur de lui, chose que Remus avait tant de mal à faire. Sirius avait toujours eu ce que désirait Remus, même en ce moment, Sirius avait une promesse d'une carrière assurée entre les mains quand lui devait repartir à la chasse aux petits boulots. Oui, en ce moment bien précis, Remus en voulait terriblement à Sirius.

 **\- Oh, je...** reprit James pour combler le vide. **J'avoue que j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.**

Et c'était vrai. James n'avait aucune foutu idée de ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie à présent. La fortune qu'il avait hérité des Potter les mettait lui, Lily et Harry à l'abri pour un long moment mais, en y réfléchissant, James commençait à tourner un peu en rond dans cet appartement.

Lily et lui avaient renoncé à toute carrière à cause de leur traque mais maintenant que tout cela était fini, ils pouvaient vivre normalement et trouver un travail qui leur permettent de s'épanouir.

 **\- Tu voulais pas postuler au bureau des aurors ?** demanda Frank.

 **\- À Poudlard, ouais. Mais je t'avoue que ça me dit trop rien maintenant que je vois comment c'est pour vous.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Bah toujours obligé de suivre des ordres et tout ça, c'est pas vraiment moi.**

 **\- C'est pas vraiment moi non plus** , intervint Sirius, **mais faut prendre sur soi, Cornedrue. C'est le principe même d'un travail.**

 **\- M'ouais... Non... Je sais pas trop encore... Faut que je me penche sur le sujet.**

 **\- Bon, laissons l'indécis de coté** , dit Frank. **Lily, à ton tour.**

 **\- À vrai dire, comme Sirius, j'ai commencé à faire des démarches sans en parler.**

 **\- Et c'est quoi ce projet top secret ?** demanda Remus qui rapella sa présence aux autres.

 **\- En fait, c'est Slughorn qui m'a contacté y a quelques jours en se disant que maintenant que notre situation avait radicalement changé, nous chercherions sûrement du travail et il s'est rappelé de ce que je planifiait à Poudlard pour mon avenir.**

 **\- Et c'est...**

 **\- Il m'a mise en contact avec le recruteur de la formation de guérisseurs à Ste Mangouste et j'ai postulé pour intégrer le programme fin août.**

 **\- Mais la formation de médicomage ne prend pas moins de temps ?**

 **\- Guérisseur demande plus de travail que médicomage** , contra Lily.

 **\- Justement** , ricana Sirius.

 **\- Slug m'a déjà prévenu que ça ne serait pas facile mais tu sais à quel point j'aime les challenges. Faut voir en grand, mon ami.**


	18. Chapitre 16 - Décisions et indécisions

Cette histoire le rongeait. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque journée depuis plusieurs semaines. Tout cela se passait sous ses yeux et il était incapable de faire le moindres geste pour améliorer la situation. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait entreprit n'avait mené à une quelconque amélioration et Sirius se sentait, à présent, incapable de faire plus.

Il se tenait debout, adossé au mur. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir quelques minutes au paravent et s'était levé pour vérifier ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Personne n'était dans l'entrée mais Sirius vit que Remus dormait sur le canapé du salon, la bouche grande ouverte, il portait encore sa cape et ronflait fortement. Sirius avait placé une couverture sur son ami et n'avait pas trouvé la force de détourner le regard.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il voyait son meilleur ami se détruire à petit feu et le voyait également refuser toute aide. Il était seul et voulait le rester. Remus ne voulait pas d'aide et sûrement pas celle de Sirius.

Remus n'était pas en danger. Il contrôlait parfaitement la situation, enfin, selon ses dires. Si l'on se fiait à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, Remus n'avait aucun problème et était juste un peu trop souple sur ses propres règles. Il se laissait simplement un peu aller. Quel mal y avait-il à boire un peu de temps de temps ? Et puis cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Il oubliait et comme c'était agréable de pouvoir oublier. Oublier ses dernières semaines difficiles, oublier ses relation difficiles, oublier sa vie sentimentale inexistante, oublier sa condition. Oublier.

Oui, Remus voulait oublier.

Sirius ne comprenait pas cela. Sirius avait tout. Sirius était un Black. Un membre de la grande et honorable maison des Black. Sirius n'avait pas à se cacher ou courir après les petits boulots. Sirius pouvait se permettre une relation sentimentale. Sirius n'avait à avoir honte de rien. C'était pour toutes ces raisons de Remus ne supportait pas que son ami vienne se mêler de ses problèmes. Sirius avait beau avoir tout ce dont il rêvait, il avait tout de même ses propres problèmes à régler avant de chercher à se mêler de ceux des autres.

 **\- Remus...**

Sirius s'était décidé. Il aiderait son ami. Il le sortirait de cette situation, et, cette fois-ci, il s'y prendrait bien. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit à la hauteur de Remus.

 **\- Remus...**

Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule et Remus grogna en montant ses mains à son visage.

 **\- Lunard, réveille-toi...**

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?** grogna l'endormi.

 **\- À peine six heures. Tu viens de rentrer ?**

 **\- Ouais** , répliqua-t-il sèchement en faisant comprendre à Sirius qu'il devrait enlever sa main de son épaule.

Sirius comprit le message et s'exécuta en se redressant.

 **\- T'as passé la nuit dehors ?** demanda Sirius.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

C'était le moment d'agir. Il arriverait à faire entendre raison à son ami.

 **\- Remus. Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait en discuter, non ? Tu fais la gueule depuis des jours.**

 **\- Je fais pas la gueule.**

 **\- Bien sur et moi je suis un mangemort, tant qu'on y est.**

 **\- Ça va avec le nom de famille, non ?**

Cette phrase avait sonné comme une sentence, un point de non-retour.

Remus venait de dépasser la limite et n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Non seulement il avait rappelé à Sirius tout le mal dont sa famille était coupable mais il l'avait également associé à eux et c'était ce que Sirius détestait le plus au monde, être associé à ses monstres qu'étaient les membres de sa famille.

Remus l'avait tout de suite senti et s'en était voulu mais sa fierté et sa gueule-de-bois l'incitèrent plutôt à se lever, laissant Sirius seul dans le salon, pour rejoindre sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour. Remus avait décidé de ne pas assumer pour l'instant, il préférait se cacher et se remettre de sa soirée, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un job et un patron à satisfaire, il pouvait très bien se cacher dans cette chambre indéfiniment.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Son cœur s'était arrêté quand il avait entendu la réplique de Remus et n'avait pas redémarré. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Sirius. Tout ses membres s'étaient engourdis et même son esprit semblait s'être mit en pause. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Plus rien, chez Sirius ne semblait en état de marche. Seule cette phrase traînait dans sa tête. Celle qu'il venait d'entendre mais qui ressemblait déjà tellement à un souvenir lointain. Elle était là, dans son esprit et ne cessait de passer et repasser.

"... et moi je suis un mangemort..."

"Ça va avec le nom de famille, non ?"

Il resta là plusieurs minutes. Il fixait le sol sans même le voir et du se passer les mains plusieurs fois sur le visage pour se réveiller et se secoua quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. James arriva dans la pièce et sursauta en le voyant là, simplement debout.

 **\- T'es déjà réveillé ? Il est à peine sept heure.**

Sirius était resté debout presque qu'une heure à simplement se repasser cette phrase sans bouger ni parler.

 **\- Ouais, insomnie** , grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

James, après avoir couché Harry pour sa sieste, pouvait enfin prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer. Remus avait passé sa matinée enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en était toujours pas sorti. Sirius avait prétexté une course à faire mais James savait qu'il était simplement deux étages plus bas à passer du bon temps avec Christine. Lily, quant à elle, était sortie déjeuner avec Alice, Emmeline et une amie de cette dernière.

James se laissa tomber dans le canapé et tendit la main pour attraper la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur la table basse. Il regarda brièvement les gros titres et leva les yeux au ciel. James n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la Gazette. Encore moins depuis son réveil, puisqu'il y trouvait, chaque jour, un article sur lui, Lily ou la chute de Voldemort. Quand James ne voulait qu'une chose, oublier, ce journal lui rappeler sans cesse les événement de Halloween.

C'était ainsi que le monde sorcier s'était décidé à appeler cette soirée terrible : les événements de Halloween. Tout le monde comprenait toujours parfaitement de quoi il était question et cela semblait plus facile à dire que "la chute de Voldemort" ou "la mort des Potter".

Le point positif avec le temps qui passait était que ces articles, toujours présents, ne faisaient plus la Une. À la Une du journal de ce jour, James lut un article concernant l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold. L'article faisant éloge de la dirigeante du monde sorcier, James ricana en se disant que la Gazette était visiblement prête à tout pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère. Millicent Bagnold avait beau être une très grande sorcière et une excellente dirigeante, l'article faisait preuve de tellement de niaiserie que s'en devenait risible.

Calmant ses ricanements, James tourna la page et continua sa lecture. Entre des articles sur les derniers procès des mangemorts déclarés à venir et ceux sur les dernières innovations de l'entreprise de fabrication de balais Nimbus, James aperçu une petite annonce.

"Le Ministère recrute."

Suite aux nombreuses arrestations ayant eu lieu après la chute du mage noir, les rangs du ministère se faisaient plus vides que jamais et de nombreux postes étaient donc à pourvoir. James pensa à Sirius et son entretient à venir dés le lendemain. Sirius semblait enfin décidé à se lancer. Même s'il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour ne pas répondre aux supérieurs ou autres, Sirius avait choisi la bonne décision. Il n'avait plus d'autres choix et s'était décidé à s'accommoder de la situation.

James devait en faire autant. Mais travailler sous les ordres du Ministère... James n'était vraiment pas confiant. Avant l'arrivée de Bagnold au poste de Ministre, le ministère, et Harold Minchum, plus précisément, ne se concentrait pas plus que cela sur l'ascension de Voldemort, bien qu'il était impossible de le nier. Sur ordres de Minchum, le ministère se contenta uniquement se renforcer les défenses sans chercher à attaquer, ce qui n'était absolument pas au goût de James. Prenant en compte également que le Ministre n'avait pas une bonne image de l'Ordre, qu'il considerait comme un groupe de renégats. Contre son grès et pour protéger sa famille, James n'avait eu d'autre choix de d'opter pour la même politique mais s'il avait eu le choix, James se serait toujours posté au premier rang pour combattre la magie noire.

Dés sa sortie de Poudlard, le Chef du Bureau des Aurors était venu trouver James pour lui proposé d'intégrer la formation mais James, étant en désaccord avec le Ministère, avait refusé à la première seconde.

Peut-être devait-il reconsidérer la question, se dit-il.

Non, il était définitivement impossible pour James de s'imaginer Auror. Mais l'idée de travailler pour le Ministère lui resta cependant en tête. Minchum était parti et Bagnold était bien meilleure dirigeante que Minchum avait pu l'être. Mais le ministère restait plutôt grand et composé de plusieurs départements qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Le moment était venu. Il devait se pencher sérieusement sur la question et étudier les offres qui se présentaient à lui pour choisir.

 **\- C'est la première fois que je viens dans un restaurant moldu.**

Les quatre jeunes femmes traînaient encore à leur table bien qu'elles aient fini de déjeuner depuis de longues minutes.

 **\- Alors on va faire ça plus souvent !**

 **\- Mais t'as vraiment jamais mit les pieds dans le monde moldu ?** demanda Alice.

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Annabelle est une Jenkins** , intervient Emmeline.

 **\- Je comprend mieux.**

Toutes les quatre rigolèrent.

Annabelle Jenkins était une amie d'Emmeline, de sa promotion à Poudlard. De maisons différentes mais se connaissant depuis l'enfance en raison du statut social de leur familles respectives, Emmeline et Annabelle avaient toujours été très amies et Annabelle avait même été la première à s'apercevoir qu'Emmeline avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers James à Poudlard. Elle fut également le soutien principal de son amie quand celle-ci s'était décidée à tourner la page.

 **\- On a toujours pas parler de cette soirée pour trouver le prince charmant de notre belle** , sourit Lily.

Emmeline esquissa un faux sourire qui paraissait tellement vrai que Lily ne remarqua pas la nuance, cependant, il n'échappa pas à Alice et Annabelle. Peut-être était-ce parce que Lily et Emmeline n'était pas encore assez amies pour remarquer ce genre de détail chez l'autre.

 **\- Vendredi ?** proposa Alice en serrant la main de son amie.

 **\- Dans deux jours ?**

 **\- Non, dans cinq ans. Évidemment dans deux jours.**

Lily gratifia son amie d'une grimace.

 **\- Pour moi c'est ok. Anna ?**

 **\- Je vais vérifier avec Andy mais je crois qu'on n'a rien de prévu.**

 **\- Parfait. Lily ?** demanda Alice. **James sera ok ?**

 **\- Comme si j'allais lui laisser le choix** , sourit-elle.

 **\- Le problème** , intervint Annabelle en souriant, **ça sera d'annoncer à vos maris qu'ils ont une soirée baby-sitting.**

 **\- On n'aura qu'à leur proposer de se faire une soirée entre mecs, ils oublieront rapidement que Neville et Harry dorment dans la chambre, les connaissant.**

 **\- Ils seraient capable de les laisser chez Andromeda** , ricana Alice.

 **\- Qu'ils essaient. Andromeda est de mon coté, elle refuserait et me préviendrait automatiquement.**

Ses trois amies étouffèrent un rire et reprirent leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur ne vienne les prévenir qu'elles devaient quitter le restaurant, l'après-midi touchant à sa fin.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Plusieurs jours avant cela, il avait entendu bruit d'une descente d'aurors près de l'endroit où il se cachait. Sans perdre de temps, Peter Pettigrow s'était empressé de se retransformer en rat, abandonnant son refuge de fortune dans un garage abandonné. Il laissait derrière lui ses dernières affaires mais, avait-il le choix ?

Non, le choix, il l'avait eu plusieurs mois avant cela. Le choix, il l'avait eu quand Voldemort et les mangemorts l'avaient approché pour rejoindre leurs rangs. Le choix, il l'avait eu quand le mage noir lui avait confié cette mission, quand ses amis lui ont demandé d'assurer leur protection et que lui, comme un lâche, avait montré sa faiblesse et ses peurs en dévoilant à Voldemort l'information qu'il désirait tant. Le choix, il l'avait eu quand il avait accepté de servir Voldemort et de tourner le dos à ses amis.

Les aurors étaient passés à coté de son repaires grâce aux nombreux sorts qu'il avait lancé et Peter s'était lui-même étonné de voir l'efficacité de ses sorts mais il ne pouvait tenter la chance plus longtemps. Se cacher ne pouvait être qu'une solution temporaire, cela ne pouvait durer bien longtemps et il l'avait toujours su. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il habitait ce garage et rien, jusque là, n'était venu le déranger.

Il se mit alors à courir. Il devrait trouver une solution stable, un plan définitif, un endroit qui assurerait sa sécurité et sa liberté. Il courrait et n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Heureusement pour lui, quand il prenait sa forme de rat, il prenait aussi quelques unes de ses capacités et avait, notamment, une meilleure endurance que sous forme humaine.

Il traversa les champs, les collines, les rues jusqu'à arriver devant une grande, très grande maison.

Elle était peut-être aussi grande, tant il était petit en rat, se dit-il.

 **\- Fred ! George ! Revenez ici !**

Peter recula dans les herbes hautes et se cacha, il avait cependant une bonne vue sur ce qui se déroulait un peu plus bas.

Une femme, tenant un bébé dans les bras venait de sortir de la maison en hurlant après deux enfants qui courraient partout.

 **\- Revenez et allez vous excuser auprès de Percy. Immédiatement.**

Les deux enfants prirent plaisir à faire courir leur mère quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison.

C'est à cette instant que l'idée lui vint. Si Peter Pettigrow était doué à quelque chose, c'était bien à se cacher, sa forme d'animagus en était la preuve évidente. Il pouvait bien se cacher là. Se faire oublier. Se faire passer pour un gentil petit rat et rester ainsi cloîtré jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Peter sorti des hautes herbes et s'approcha de la maison rafistolée. Tout en s'approchant, il entendit des rires et des cris qui s'élevaient de plus en plus haut de l'intérieur de la maison. Il s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant un nouveau petit garçon sortir de la maison. Les yeux rougis, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à aller s'assoir sous un arbre. Peter reprit alors sa course et s'approcha doucement de l'enfant. Il se plaça devant lui et se mit à courir dans tout les sens, un vrai petit rat.

L'enfant releva la tête en reniflant et remarqua le rat qui courait devant lui.

 **\- Coucou toi. Toi aussi t'es tout seul ? On peut être copains si tu veux.**

Peter s'arrêta dans sa course folle. Il avait réussi.

 **\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?** s'étonna le garçon. **Bien sur que non, t'es un rat. Mais je t'aime bien quand même, viens.**

Peter grimpa sur la jambe de l'enfant et se plaça au creux de sa main.

 **\- Percy, mon chéri. Rentre vite.**

 **\- Viens, je vais te présenter à maman. Maman !** reprit-il en haussant le ton. **Regarde.**

L'enfant entra dans la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui mais l'on pu tout de même l'entendre dire, à travers la fenêtre ouverte :

 **\- Je vais l'appeler Croutard.**


	19. Chapitre 17 - Souvenir inconscient (1)

Lily se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là. Étrangement, elle avait dormi plus que d'habitude puisqu'il était près de neuf heures quand elle entra dans le salon où tout le monde était déjà installé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?** demanda-t-elle à James après l'avoir embrassé.

 **\- T'as pas arrêté de bouger dans tout les sens cette nuit, je me suis dit que tu allais avoir besoin de repos.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- T'as pas remarqué ? Ça ne t'a pas réveillé ?**

 **\- Bah non.**

 **\- Même moi, je t'ai entendu, Lil'. T'as parlé aussi** , intervint Sirius.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...**

Lily sourit mais le ton qu'elle avait employé montrait plus de la peur en vue de la réponse à venir.

Cependant, elle perdit rapidement son sourire. Il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait souvent de parler dans son sommeil et de faire des cauchemars quand elle était enfant mais rien de cela n'étais ré-apparu depuis de nombreuses années, depuis ses années à Poudlard en fait. Si ce n'était la nuit d'Halloween qui l'avait hanté quelques nuits, contrairement à James qui avait mit plus d'un mois à ce que cela s'arrête. Alors savoir que ses mauvaises nuits étaient de retour ne la rassurait absolument pas.

 **\- Je prendrais une potion de sommeil sans rêve ce soir. Je verrais bien.**

Elle tenta d'afficher un air sur d'elle mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient très bien qu'elle cachait simplement son angoisse mais avaient également comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler plus longtemps.

 **\- T'es prêt pour cet après-midi, Sirius ?** demanda Lily pour changer de sujet.

Black manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de brioche et du boire un grand verre d'eau avant de pouvoir répondre.

 **\- Merci beaucoup, j'avais réussi à oublier.**

 **\- Il stress** , expliqua James en se penchant vers Lily.

 **\- Oh... T'es stressé, mon chaton ?**

Le ton milieux que venait d'employer Lily incita Sirius à lui offrir une de ses plus belles grimaces et les amis rirent doucement, excepté Remus qui prenait grand soin de ne pas participer à la conversation en gardant le nez fixé sur la Gazette.

Depuis la veille, depuis la phrase malheureuse de Remus, les deux maraudeurs n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot et la situation n'avait pas échappé au couple Potter. Bien au contraire, James et Lily s'étaient mit en tête de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer et de régler la situation pour eux puisqu'ils en semblaient incapables. Ils s'étaient même mit d'accord, Lily parlerait à Remus pendant que James essaierait de raisonner Sirius. Étant donné que les deux semblaient prêts à renoncer à leur amitié, plutôt que de discuter et de mettre les choses au clair. Étrangement, cette situation rappelait à James celle de Peter.

Alors que James s'apprêtait à demander à Sirius de le suivre à l'extérieur mais fut coupé par l'expression de peur et de terreur qu'affichait son ami. Il suivit le regard de Sirius qui passait au dessus de son épaule et vit Lily debout, de dos, s'appuyant difficilement au mur.

 **\- Lily ?**

Elle tomba. Se tenant la tête des deux mains, Lily s'évanouit devant son mari et ses amis.

 **\- Pousse-toi de là, sale monstre.**

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se décala pour laisser passer Petunia.

 **\- Tu sais, Petunia, c'est pas en me traitant de monstre tout les jours que les vacances passeront plus vite.**

La blonde jeta un regard noir à sa jeune sœur et lui tourna le dos pour s'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre. Lily secoua la tête et reprit son chemin pour rejoindre le salon où elle retrouva sa mère qui lisait le journal.

 **\- Ça va ma chérie ? J'ai cru entendre des voix à l'étage.**

 **\- Tout va bien** , positiva Lily en affichant un grand sourire.

Sa mère releva la tête du journal pour lui rendre un sourire chaleureux mais sursauta en entendant un petit hibou se faufiler par la baie vitrée grande ouverte et déposer un parchemin sur les genoux de Lily. Le sursaut de Mrs. Evans se transforma rapidement en rire et elle fut bientôt suivie par Lily qui dépliait le parchemin après avoir donner quelques caresses au petit hibou.

 **\- C'est ton ami qui est dans ton école ?** demande Mrs. Evans avec un sourire lourd de sens qui fit rougir Lily.

Lily attrapa un stylo posé sur la table et répondit rapidement avant de rattacher le parchemin à la patte du hibou et de le renvoyer à son propriétaire.

 **\- Je peux sortir tard ce soir ?** Severus voudrait qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.

 **\- Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu rentres après vingt-deux heure, Lily.**

 **\- Maman...**

Lily, malicieuse, se glissa derrière le fauteuil où était assise sa mère et l'enlaça en reprenant d'un voix mielleuse :

 **\- S'il-te-plait... On va rester au parc... C'est les vacances... Je garderai ma baguette et Severus aussi, au cas où ... S'il-te-plait...**

 **\- Tu lui as répondu quoi sur ce parchemin ?**

 **\- Qu'on se retrouvait dans vingt minutes mais si tu veux pas je rentrerai avant vingt heures.**

 **\- Ton père rentre dans cinq minutes. Ça peut attendre que j'en parle avec lui ?**

 **\- Oui, maman ! Merci !**

Lily sourit grandement et se précipita de remonter à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre, seulement elle fut bloquée par Petunia qui attendait dans le couloir, les bras croisés.

 **\- Tu sais, je serais prête à plaider ta cause si ça voudrait dire que tu passerai ta soirée hors de cette maison, et je serais encore plus motivée si tu demandais à partir définitivement dans ton école de fous.**

 **\- Change de disque Tunie. Tu te répètes.**

Lily s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour l'inciter à se décaler et la laisser passer mais Petunia, voyant la main de sa sœur approcher, avait fait un grand pas en arrière pour éviter le toucher, laissant passer Lily.

 **\- Severus !**

Lily courrait vers le parc où son ami l'attendait. Quand il l'entendit l'appeler, Severus releva la tête et se mit debout en souriant. C'était bien les seuls moments où il souriait, quand il voyait Lily s'avancer vers lui et il était d'autant plus heureux qu'il la savait contente de le rejoindre. Lily n'arrêta pas sa course et surprit son ami en lui sautant dans les bras, l'enlaçant fortement.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué.**

 **\- Toi... toi aussi** , bafouilla Rogue en la laissant retoucher le sol.

 **\- C'était long ces vacances. Tunie a été insupportable. Mais je lui en veux pas. C'est pas de sa faute. Ça a été toi ? Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes lettres. Tu m'avais promis, pourtant. Mais pas grave, je saurais me venger** , sourit-elle. **Ça a été toi ? Je t'ai déjà demandé ça. Mais tu m'as pas répondu. Tu as fait quoi ? Tu es parti aussi ? Comment va ta mère ? Elle va mieux depuis.. Enfin depuis l'année dernière, quoi... J'espère qu'elle va mieux... et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Tu...**

 **\- Lily !** intervint Severus en lui mettant la main devant la bouche.

Lily prit une seconde à comprendre le geste mais son regard se fit rapidement rieur, suivit par Severus qui enleva sa main en rigolant.

 **\- Désolée** , dit-elle. **Mais avec Tunie à la maison, j'essaie de pas trop parler parce qu'elle trouve toujours un reproche à faire à tout ce que je dis ou fait. Là que je suis avec quelqu'un qui me comprend vraiment, je me lâche.**

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit alors que le cœur de Severus s'accéléra. Il la trouvait tellement belle et les rayons du soleil couchant la rendait encore plus magnifique.

Lily Evans était le petit rayon de soleil dans la vie de Severus. Lily Evans était assurément la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et celle à qui son cœur appartenait. Severus s'en était rendu compte depuis un certain temps. Le cœur qui bat plus vite, les légers tremblements et l'envie irrésistible de la regarder étaient des symptômes et le diagnostic était l'amour. Severus aimait Lily. Le seul obstacle à ce qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments était Lily, elle-même. Severus avait beau la connaître, il n'aurait su dire si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou s'il ne seraient qu'amis à jamais. Une chose était pourtant claire dans l'esprit de Severus à ce moment précis, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne la laisserait s'éloigner de lui. Jamais il ne permettrait que quelque chose ne se mette entre eux et ne les sépare. Lily et lui finirait leur vie ensemble, amoureux ou non.

Il fallut que la jeune rousse se manifeste pour ramener Severus sur Terre.

 **\- Ma mère était d'accord. On peut rester tard.**

 **\- Quelle heure ?**

 **\- Vingt-deux, vingt-trois heures.**

 **\- Génial.**

Les deux amis se sourirent sincèrement avant de retrouver leur activité favorite quand il étaient tout les deux : s'allonger simplement dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages défiler.

Lily finit par rompre ce silence pas le moins du monde gênant.

 **\- Alors le début de ces vacances ? Tu m'as pas dit.**

 **\- Ah oui.**

Severus déglutit difficilement. Ce début de vacances, il l'avait passé avec ses amis serpentard à élaborer de grands projets pour après avoir été accepté en tant que mangemort. Connaissant la position de Lily sur ses amis, Severus minimisa les choses.

 **\- J'ai pas mal vu Lucius.**

 **\- Malfoy ?** s'étonna Lily.

Mauvaise pioche, pensa Severus.

Lily n'avait jamais porté Malfoy dans son cœur et Malfoy, déjà partisan du Mage Noir, vouait une haine terrible aux sorciers qu'ils appelaient indignes. Severus se mordit la joue. Le nom de Lucius était le premier à lui venir en tête mais il connaissait l'animosité dans ses deux amis et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir un peu.

 **\- Pourquoi tu traînes toujours avec lui ?** demanda Lily en se redressant sur ses coudes. **Il n'est même plus à Poudlard...**

 **\- Il s'est marié** , tenta Severus.

Peut-être s'il amenait un sujet plus neutre Lily ne ressortirait pas ses arguments habituels.

 **\- Avec qui ?**

 **\- Narcissa. La cousine de ton ami Black** , cracha-t-il.

 **\- Black n'est pas mon ami** , dit simplement Lily en s'allongeant de nouveau.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Severus écoutait le léger vent qui passait sur eux avant de se concentrer sur la respiration de son amie qui était un peu plus accélérée que d'habitude. Severus fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva pas le courage de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

De son coté, Lily avait senti son cœur s'accélérer à l'entente du nom de Black sans savoir pourquoi et elle s'était mise à arracher l'herbe nerveusement. Pourquoi le nom de famille Black avait causé une telle réaction sur son cœur ? Pourquoi avait-il simplement réagit ? Black... Black... Plusieurs pensés traversèrent l'esprit de Lily. Black... Black l'avait embrassé quelques années plus tôt mais ce n'était rien d'important, de plus Lily le lui avait fait regretter. Black... Lily ferma les yeux et imposa à son esprit une image nette de Sirius Black. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait des sentiments pour Sirius Black ? Lily prit une seconde à y réfléchir avant de retenir son rire. Impossible. Lily n'était certainement pas amoureuse de Sirius Black.

Mais alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

À quoi Black était-il lié ? À qui ?

Remus. Lily s'entendait plutôt bien avec Remus Lupin, sans être de grands amis. Remus avait sans arrêt l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et Lily, de par sa grande générosité, s'était donné pour mission de le faire se sentir mieux et une amitié simple s'était installée entre eux. Remus ne pouvait être la raison de cette réaction.

Sirius. Remus. James. James Potter.

La raison était trouvée. La raison était forcément James Potter. La raison était toujours James Potter. Le voyage dans le train et James Potter plus précisément pour cette fois-ci.

Lors du voyage de retour dans le Poudlard Express, Lily, Alice et leurs amies Marlene McKinnon et Mary McDonald avaient été interrompues en plein milieu d'une discussion par la porte du wagon qui s'était ouverte d'un coup, laissant entrer les maraudeurs essoufflés de courir et de rire. Les garçons s'engouffrèrent dans le wagon en se jetant sur les dernières places libres ou sur les filles, dans la précipitation. James, qui fut le premier à entrer, n'eut pas le temps d'examiner l'endroit qu'il fut poussé par Sirius et tomba sur Lily. Il eut à peine le temps de se retenir en plaçant ses mains de chaque cotés de la tête de la rousse sur la banquette. Peter, le dernier à entrer, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lily pour se remettre de se qui venait de se passer et assimiler le fait que James se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, n'étant visiblement pas pressé de se relever.

 **\- Potter, si tu bouges pas dans les trois secondes qui suivent** , dit-elle calmement, bien trop calmement, **je te change en veracrasse.**

Le sourire de Potter s'étira mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

 **\- Potter, elle est sérieuse** , ricana Alice. **Elle a sorti sa baguette.**

Sans la quitter du regard, James se releva, gardant son sourire satisfait.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot ?** lança Lily en lissant sa jupe une fois James debout.

James ne répondit pas. Se contentant de s'adosser à la vitre.

 **\- Mais pourquoi...** tenta Lily. **Non, tu sais quoi ? Je veux même pas savoir** , céda-t-elle.

Les autres adolescents présents dans la pièce les regardaient avec un air perdu ou rieur en fonction de qui c'était et seul le rire de Sirius s'élevait lentement.

 **\- POTTER !**


	20. Chapitre 18 - Vision troublée (2)

**\- POTTER !**

Lily reconnu immédiatement la voix de Severus et releva la tête à la seconde où James et Remus, qui était, lui aussi debout, se baissèrent pour ne pas être vus. Une silhouette passa rapidement devant leur compartiment et tout le monde pu voir Severus Rogue passer avec de magnifiques cheveux rouges. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Remus ?** demanda-t-elle en sollicitant son ami.

Remus ne pu rien faire d'autre que rire en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Vous êtes de vrais gamins.**

Lily se leva et enjamba les garçons au sol pour sortir du compartiment. James prit immédiatement sa place.

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle va lui dire où on est, James ?** demanda Peter en souriant grandement vers James.

 **\- Non, sûrement pas. Elle sait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à nous.**

James ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre et sorti un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

 **\- Tu fumes, toi, maintenant ?** railla Mary McDonald.

 **\- Avec l'autre fou qui prends du pouvoir** , dit-il en tirant une première bouffée, **je préfère tenter toutes les expériences possibles avant de mourir comme un idiot planqué.**

 **\- T'as jamais tenté de sauter de la tour d'astronomie** , intervint Marlene. **Tu ne veux pas tenter pour voir ?**

De légers rires se firent entendre, vite coupés par la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau sur Lily.

 **\- Ah non !** dit-elle précipitamment. **Potter, tu éteins cette cigarette et tu me rends ma place, immédiatement.**

 **\- Vous désirs sont des ordres, princesse.**

Des sourires naquirent en voyant James faire preuve de tant de manières pour faire plaisir à Lily. Il jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et se décala pour laisser une place à Lily. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par s'y asseoir. Chacun trouva une place plus ou moins confortable dans le compartiment et les discussions reprirent sans compter sur Lily qui ruminait en regardant par la fenêtre.

 **\- Tout va bien, Lily-jolie ?**

Lily fronça les sourcils en regardant James qui avait murmuré à son oreille.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?**

 **\- Ça te va bien je trouve.**

James afficha son sourire le plus charmeur et tenta une manœuvre pour déposer son bras sur les épaules de la rousse mais se retint en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, regard qui signifiait clairement "Essaie un peu pour voir". Il déglutit, ne quittant pas son sourire, laissant retomber son bras sur ses genoux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** reprit-il.

 **\- Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à Severus comme ça ?**

 **\- Il le cherche** , dit simplement James.

 **\- Non. Excuse nulle. Je prends pas, trouve autre chose.**

James serra les poings.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui faisait que James et ses amis prenait un malin plaisir à embêter Servilus mais celle qui touchait le plus James était Lily. Très amie avec Rogue, il savait qu'il attirerait son attention en s'en prenant à son meilleur ami. Sirius avait beau lui répéter sans cesse que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins, James y tenait.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que James voulait se rapprocher de la jolie rousse mais il n'avait jamais rien tenter de concret. Il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas vers elle. Ses amis, au courant, avaient tenté de le motiver mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Non, James préférait attendre à se morfondre pour qu'elle le remarque. Mais cela allait changer. Ils avaient quinze ans à présent et James était bien décidé à faire chavirer le cœur de la jeune femme.

 **\- Sors avec moi** , lança-t-il.

Lily battit des cils plusieurs fois avant de sourire.

 **\- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Ok, très drôle.**

 **\- Non. Je suis très sérieux.**

Lily perdit son sourire. Son regard trouva celui de son interlocuteur. Il ne cillait pas. Il la fixait sans montrer le moindre indice de faiblesse. James était on ne peut plus sérieux. James était sérieux et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Lily n'avait jamais vu James se montrer sérieux, surtout pas quand elle était dans les parages. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait laisser de coté son aspect enfantin et qu'il ait décidé de grandir un peu, de se montrer plus sérieux, plus mature ? Lily hésita. Après tout, elle avait toujours trouver James Potter plutôt mignon alors pourquoi se priver ?

James, sentant qu'une bataille faisait rage dans l'esprit de Lily, relâcha la tension dans ses épaules et retrouva son attitude charmeuse. Le même sourire qu'à son habitude accompagné, cette fois-ci, d'un passage de sa main dans ses cheveux.

À cet instant, Lily comprit. James était redevenu le jeune idiot trop sur de lui qu'elle connaissait. Elle se maudit immédiatement pour avoir pensé céder.

Oui, c'était bien James Potter qui avait causé l'accélération de ses battements de cœur. James était un idiot fini qui l'avait presque poussé à faire tomber ses barrières qu'elle avait installé autour d'elle pour se protéger avant de redevenir digne de lui. Avant de redevenir James Potter.

Lily, toujours allongée dans l'herbe remarqua qu'elle grattait à présent la terre où elle avait arraché toute l'herbe.

 **\- Oh...** souffla-t-elle en se redressant, je regardant ses doigts sales.

Severus en fit autant et sorti sa baguette. D'un geste rapide et simple, il nettoya la main de son amie et lui sourit.

 **\- Ça va ?** demanda-t-il en voyant l'air sérieux de son amie.

 **\- Très bien** , sourit-elle en chassant James de son esprit.

 **\- T'es sur ?**

 **\- Parfaitement. Tu veux pas qu'on se ballade près de la rivière ?**

Ils avançaient côte à côte le long de cette rivière qu'ils connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Parlant, riant, chahutant, se bousculant. Ils étaient simplement là, deux amis heureux d'être ensemble. Lily, tenant tout de même à parler du sujet qui lui brulait les lèvres revint quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **\- Severus...** reprit-elle à voix basse.

Severus releva la tête en souriant.

 **\- Pour tes amis...**

Lily garda le regard au sol et commença à jouer avec ses mains.

 **\- Lily, non. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et...**

 **\- Mais Severus !** dit-elle en s'arrêtant et lui faisant face. **Ce qu'ils font... c'est...**

 **\- Lily, on a déjà eut cette conversation.**

 **\- Oui et tu continues de ne pas m'écouter, tu continues de rire avec eux quand ils se moquent de moi où de mes amies.**

 **\- Lily...**

 **\- Pourquoi tu restes avec eux, Sev' ?**

 **\- Sans eux, j'ai qui ?**

 **\- Tu m'as moi** , souffla-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement. Son regard tomba directement sur leurs mains liées. Il était rare que Lily fasse preuve d'autant de proximité et de démonstration affective. Lily pressa un peu ses mains et il croisa de nouveau son regard.

Le moment était parfait. Severus avait tellement attendu ce moment, voulu ce moment, désiré et envié ce moment qu'il commença à trembler doucement. Lily avait réussi à capter son regard et Severus se senti rempli d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait tellement envie d'être avec elle qu'il en renierait ses amis et sa famille si elle le lui demandait. N'écoutant que son courage, Severus esquissa un geste pour se rapprocher.

 **\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, Severus.**

Jamais Lily ne lui avait fait autant mal.

Severus serra la mâchoire pour empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. Mais qu'avait-il cru ? Après toutes ces années, Lily n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de romantisme ou d'affection amoureuse envers lui. Lily s'était toujours conduite en amie modèle. Quant à lui, il était bêtement tombé amoureux. Severus aimait sincèrement et profondément Lily et se maudissait pour avoir cru que ce contact physique était une invitation à faire évoluer leur relation. Oui, Severus se maudissait plus qu'il ne la maudissait elle. Elle avait toujours été honnête quand lui, lui cachait de plus en plus de choses.

Severus dégluti, mettant tout son courage à profit pour ne pas quitter son regard. La mâchoire toujours étroitement serrée, il tenta d'afficher un sourire sincère.

 **\- Tu accepterais de quitter tes amis si je te le demandais ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil.**

 **\- En quoi ce n'est pas pareil ?** demanda-t-il en haussant le ton et lâchant les mains de Lily.

 **\- Mes amis n'ont pas pour but de torturer ou tuer de pauvres innocents pour un dingue qui se croit supérieur** , dit-elle rapidement en haussant le ton. **Mes amis** , reprit-elle plus calmement, **n'ont pas pour but devenir mangemort.**

On ne sait pas, pensa Severus.

 **\- N'importe qui peut changer de camp avec les bons arguments** , lâcha-t-il.

Lily se senti envahi d'une certaine panique. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et fit un pas en arrière.

 **\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu pourrais te rallier à eux ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Le ton de Severus trahissait son incompréhension. Il avait beau être très proches de certains futurs serviteurs de Voldemort, l'idée d'embrasser la même carrière que eux ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Cette idée étant automatiquement rejetée par l'image de Lily. Avec Lily a ses côtés, Jamais il ne serait accepté dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il aurait volontiers tout plaquer pour jurer fidélité à Lily, mais, à présent qu'elle venait de le rejeter, Severus se questionna. Ses amis faisaient parti de lui et, pour être honnête, il commençait à trouver du vrai dans ce qu'ils ne cessaient de lui raconter. Pourquoi pas les rejoindre ? De toute façon, Lily finirait forcément par s'éloigner s'il restait avec ses amis. Severus pourrait très bien vouer allégeance au Mage Noir et... Non. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement à cela maintenant. Il réagissait à chaud juste après le rejet de Lily. Severus n'avait pas les idées claires et n'était pas en état de prendre de bonnes décisions.

 **\- Lily...** dit-il doucement. **Je crois que je vais rentrer.**

 **\- Non. Severus, non. On parle d'autre chose si tu veux, je suis désolée...**

 **\- Non, Lily. Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer. Fais-en autant. Évite de traîner seule. On se voit demain.**

Sans même lui accorder un dernier regard, Severus se fit violence pour la contourner et prendre le chemin qui menait à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Lily, quant à elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de son meilleur ami qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

 **\- Severus ! appela-t-elle. Severus... Severus...**

 **\- Severus...**

 **\- Lily ! Lily tu m'entends ?**

Lily grogna en sentant que sa tête bourdonnant atrocement. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit que James était penché au dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

 **\- Ça va ? Tu nous as fait peur.**

 **\- Oui... Oui, ça va** , dit-elle en voulant s'asseoir.

Lily tendit la main vers James pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Ce qu'il fit à contrecœur tant elle paraissait encore très pâle. À peine était-elle sur ses jambes qu'elle du se retenir au mur pour ne pas défaillir à nouveau.

 **\- Ok. On va à Ste Mangouste.**

 **\- Non** , grommela Lily. **Ça va très bien** , ajouta-elle en essayant de tenir debout.

 **\- Tu crois que je te laisse le choix ?**

Sans perdre une seconde, James passa les bras autour de Lily et la porta. Immédiatement, Lily passa les siens autour de son cou pour s'y accrocher avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

 **\- Faîtes attention à Harry.**

Sur quoi James transplana en laissant ses deux meilleurs amis et son fils inquiets.

 **\- On avait installé un sort anti-transplanage, non ?** s'étonna Remus qui portait Harry.

 **\- Hum ?** dit Sirius en sortant de sa rêverie. **Oh oui mais on l'a enlevée avec James. C'est plus simple.**

 **\- Merci de prévenir.**

Le ton employé par Remus était tout sauf chaleureux et le loup-garou finit par poser Harry dans le canapé et attraper sa cape.

 **\- Je serais rentrer avant ton rendez-vous. Tu pourras y aller.**

 **\- S'il vous plait !**

James venait d'apparaître dans le hall de l'hôpital, portant toujours Lily dans ses bras, à nouveau évanouie.

 **\- James ? Mais...**

 **\- Lindy ! Génial ! J'ai besoin d'aide.**

Lindy, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de James et Lily à leur réveil fut la première à s'approcher d'eux. Voyant l'état de Lily, elle fit venir un lit d'un coup de baguette magique et James l'y déposa.

 **\- Appelez Healthern** , lança Lindy à la réceptionniste, **j'emmène la patiente dans le box privé des urgences.**

Lindy, beaucoup plus à l'aise face à James et Lily qu'après leur réveil prit les choses en main et fit glisser le lit à travers tout l'hôpital, suivie de James, jusqu'à la salle des urgences où elle s'enferma avec eux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle en prenant les constantes de Lily.

 **\- Je sais pas trop** , répondit un James fébrile qui commençait à faire les cent pas. **Elle s'est levé, on a parlé deux minutes et elle s'est évanouie. Ça a duré à peine une minute. Elle s'est réveillé et en se relevant ça à recommencé. On est venu direct.**

 **\- Severus...**

James sera les poings. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il entendait Lily prononcer le nom de Servilus et cela commençait grandement à agacer James qui se força à rester impassible et s'approcha pour prendre la main de Lily dans la sienne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

Healthern fit son entrée en fermant de nouveau la porte derrière lui et Lindy entreprit de lui répéter ce qu'avait dit James sans que celui-ci ne relève la tête.

 **\- Il y a-t-il eu des signes ces derniers jours ?** demanda-t-il après avoir prit la relève de Lindy.

 **\- Non, je sais pas.**

 **\- Ses migraines continuent ?**

 **\- Quelles migraines ?** demanda James sans lever les yeux de sa femme.

 **\- Ses migraines, Mr. Potter.**

 **\- Quelles migraines ?** s'emporta James en regardant enfin vers le guérisseur.

 **\- Elle ne vous a pas parlé de ses migraines ?**

 **\- J'ai l'air d'être au courant, peut-être ? Quand est-ce que... Quand est-ce qu'elle vous en a parlé ?**

 **\- Lors du rendez-vous que nous avons eu après sa sortie. Elle ne vous en a vraiment pas parlé ?**

 **\- Non...**

James aurait eu une bonne raison de s'emporter, de s'énerver, de casser tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. James aurait eu toutes les raisons de s'en prendre à la première personne qui croiserait son chemin. Sa femme lui cachait son état de santé et ne cessait de murmurer le nom d'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Mais James n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rester là sans rien ajouter.

 **\- Severus...**

Cela faisait quatre heures que James était au chevet de Lily qui avait été conduite dans une chambre. Le guérisseur Healthern avait assuré que Lily avait simplement et uniquement besoin de repos et avait donc prévu de la garder en observation pendant vingt-quatre heures. Alors qu'il se préparait à quitter la chambre et l'hôpital pour prévenir ses amis, James entendit un léger grognement et se retourna pour voir Lily s'agiter doucement sous les draps.

 **\- Lily..**

 **\- Severus...**

 **\- Lily... Lily, c'est moi.**

James se rapprocha à nouveau et reprit sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- Lily, tu m'entends ?**

 **\- James ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est moi** , sourit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux hors de son visage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

 **\- Une petite baisse de tension, mon amour. Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé de ces migraines ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

Lily se redressa difficilement en ouvrant correctement les yeux.

 **\- Healthern m'a parlé de tes migraines. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?**

 **\- C'est pas grand chose, j'en avais quand j'étais enfant.**

 **\- Peut-être mais vu ce que tu nous a fait aujourd'hui ce n'est peut-être pas si anodin que ça.**

 **\- James... C'est rien, vraiment.**

James ne répondit pas. Lily ne lâcherait pas le morceaux, cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Autant partir sur le second sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **\- Lily... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelques chose avec Serv... Rogue ?**

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Remus n'avait rien dit, c'était impossible. Tout comme il était impossible que James ne les ai surpris au parc quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle croisa le regard de James et le vit suppliant. James semblait aussi fatigué qu'elle et elle ne se senti pas le courage de mentir plus longtemps.

 **\- Tu te souviens du jour où on a vidé la maison de mes parents ?**

James fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Quand tu es parti, je suis allé jusqu'au parc où je jouait quand j'était enfant et Severus est arrivé.**


	21. Chapitre 19 - Retour de flamme

Il passait la porte du Chaudron Baveur, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant, la mâchoire serrée. Il manqua de percuter une personne qui sortait du bar et releva la tête en entendant son ami l'appeler.

 **\- James ! Ici !**

James aperçue Sirius et Frank assis à une table dans le fond de la pièce. En passant devant le bar et devant Tom, James lui demanda de lui apporter une Bièraubeurre et il rejoignit ses amis.

 **\- Remus n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Il a dit qu'il préférait garder Harry.**

 **\- Alice ne pouvait pas le prendre juste pour cette fois ? Je vous avoue que j'aurais préféré. Merci, Tom** , ajouta-t-il au barman qui lui apporta sa commande. **En plus, il est concerné le salaud il m'a rien dit.**

Sirius et Frank se regardèrent étonnés et James le remarqua. Il souffla et reprit :

 **\- Non, je n'en veux pas spécialement à Remus et ce n'est pas vraiment un salaud mais je vais quand même lui en toucher deux mots.**

 **\- Et on peut en savoir plus ou tu vas tourner autour du pot pendant plusieurs heures et il va falloir qu'on devine ?**

 **\- Est-ce que t'as entendu ce qu'a dit Lily quand elle s'est réveillé à l'appartement ?**

Sirius sembla gêné. Il avait parfaitement entendue ce qu'avait murmuré son amie et en avait même parlé à Frank avant l'arrivée de James mais, là, devant lui, il ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il en pensait. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que la vérité, Sirius inspira profondément.

 **\- Elle a appelé Rogue.**

James se mit à agiter nerveusement ses doigts sur la table en bois et s'adossa à sa chaise.

 **\- Et la raison ?**

 **\- Rogue.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai bien compris que c'était lui le problème mais il a fait quoi encore, celui-là ? Je croyais qu'il était à Poudlard.**

 **\- Oh il l'est. Dumbledore le protège, c'est...**

James se redressa et se pencha sur la table, incitant ses amis à en faire autant.

 **\- Je crois que Lily à mit de coté certains détails mais en gros, c'est Rogue la cause de tout ça.**

 **\- De tout ça quoi ?**

 **\- La chasse à l'homme.**

James se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les tempes. La journée commençait à être plutôt épuisante et il n'était pas prêt d'être couché.

James entreprit de raconter à ses amis la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt avec Lily. Il leur dévoila tout ce qu'il savait et s'étonna lui même de ne pas de mettre à hurler.

 **\- Donc il était vraiment mangemort ?** demanda Frank.

 **\- Ouais. Un pure produit de la magie noire** , souffla James.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

James n'avais pas réfléchi à cela. Il n'en avait eu ni le temps ni le courage mais Sirius avait raison, il ne pouvait le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Servilus vivre tranquillement sa petite vie alors qu'eux souffraient encore beaucoup trop des derniers événements.

 **\- Je vais aller le voir.**

 **\- Dumbledore ne te laissera jamais entrer à Poudlard pour aller casser la gueule à un de ses petits protégés.**

 **\- Qui a dit que j'allais essayer d'entrer à Poudlard ?**

 **\- Tu sais qu'il vit là-bas quand même ?**

 **\- Oui, mais il n'est plus élève. Il peux sortir quand il veut.**

 **\- Tu vas lui tendre un piège ?**

 **\- L'idée est intéressante mais je ne vais pas me donner autant de mal pour un petit scrout comme Servilus. Non, je vais juste lui poser des questions. Il faut que je repasse voir Lily. Je vous retrouve ce soir.**

Sur quoi James les quitta sans attendre de réponse, laissant ses amis seuls à cette table. Frank et Sirius discutèrent encore un temps de toute cette histoire avant de se décider à se quitter et chacun rentra chez soi.

De son coté, James n'avait pas prit la direction de l'hôpital. Non, il avait quelque chose à faire avant de retrouver sa femme. D'un pas décidé, il remonta le Chemin de Travers jusqu'au centre postal public d'où il attrapa un parchemin et une plume mis à disposition. Il écrivit rapidement, se moquant des fautes ou des rayures. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour signer cette lettre et l'envoyer au destinataire.

Le lendemain, vendredi. Lily, reçu la permission de rentrer chez elle si elle promettait de se reposer pendant plusieurs jours. Autrement dit, toute sortie était strictement interdite. C'est ainsi que Lily se retrouva entourée de sa famille, Sirius et Remus compris. Harry, endormi dans leur chambre, Lily avait prit son courage à deux mains et tentait d'apprendre les règles d'un jeu de société moldu aux trois sorciers de pures souches qui vivaient avec elle.

Le plus compliqué pour eux, dans le Monopoly, fut la devise utilisée. Pas de Gallion, Mornille ou Noise, place aux Livre Sterling. Lily ne put retenir son rire à de nombreuses reprises. Le plus difficile à convertir fut Sirius. Bien que James vienne d'une famille de sang-pur, ses parents étaient plutôt ouverts d'esprits et il avait réussi à acquérir certaines connaissances moldues et, en ce qui concernait Remus, sa mère était moldue et il avait reçu une éducation mixte, prenant en compte que ça condition l'empêcher de sortir, il devait trouver de quoi occuper ses journées. En revanche, chez les Black, toute activité d'origine moldue était tout simplement prohibée et il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de Sirius de contourner ce règlements, du moins dans ses premières années. À présent loin du peu de famille qui lui restait, Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à accroître ses connaissances moldues.

Les rires fusaient entre les accusations de tricheries et les tentatives de dérober de l'argent aux voisins quand la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit. Les quatre adultes présents se regardèrent tour à tour et un sourire naquit sur leur visage lentement. Lily fut la première à réagir. Rapidement, elle toucha le bout de son nez en criant "pas moi". Bientôt suivie de Sirius et Remus, qui, au passage, semblaient mettre leur différent de coté pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily. James n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et fut donc désigné volontaire pour aller ouvrir sous les rires de ses amis. Remus reprit les dès en mains et les lança, continuant le jeu quand James revint suivi d'Alice et Emmeline.

 **\- Ah bah je vois qu'on s'amuse ici** , sourit Alice en embrassant les personnes présentes.

 **\- On doit occuper la malade pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de pointer son nez dehors. Ordre des médecins.**

 **\- C'est pas plus mal. Tu as besoin de repos, ma belle** , sourit Alice en enlaçant son amie.

La partie fut mise en pause le temps d'accueillir convenablement les deux jeunes femmes et Alice amena au sujet la raison de leur visite.

 **\- Bon, alors pour ce soir, c'est foutu. Du coup, Anna a proposé dans deux semaines vu que je suis de garde vendredi prochain.**

 **\- Oui, ok. Ça marche pour moi.**

L'étonnement fut le premier sentiment qui l'envahi en lisant cette lettre. Bientôt remplacée par de la crainte mélangée à une pointe de colère. Après tout, ils n'en restaient pas moins deux ennemis. Il avait hésité, réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait même questionné cet objet moldu que lui avait offert Lily pour ses treize ans : la boule magique, qui lui avait conseillé de redemander plus tard.

Foutu truc moldu inutile, avait-il pensé en jetant la boule sur son lit.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de répondre à la requête qu'il avait reçu et n'avait donc eu que deux choix s'offrant à lui. Soit il ignorait cette lettre et prenait le risque de subir des représailles dans le futur, soit il se rendait au rendez-vous prévu dans trente minutes et devrait répondre de ses actes avant la tombée de la nuit.

La lettre reçue était brève et concise mais il savait très bien ce qu'elle signifiait, il avait parfaitement deviné ce qui allait se passait.

 _Vendredi, 14:30, Cabane Hurlante._  
 _Ne sois pas en retard, Servilus._

 _\- Potter_

Severus froissa le parchemin et le jeta dans une coin de la pièce avant de faire quelques pas et de regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était étonnement blanc pour un début de mois de mars. Cela présageait un grand froid.

L'horloge sonna 14h. Le moment était arrivé. Il devait se décider maintenant, tout de suite. Y aller et faire face à Potter ou rester là où Dumbledore lui assurait une protection. Assumer ses actes ou reculer ce moment jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'autres solutions. Agir pour Lily ou pour lui.

Ça décisions était prise. Severus attrapa sa cape et sa baguette. Il allait affronter James et répondrait de ses actes.

En début d'après-midi, James venait de quitter l'appartement, peut après Remus qui emmenait Harry se promener, Sirius et Lily se retrouvant seuls. Toujours bloquée dans le canapé, Lily se jouait de Sirius en lui demandant de nombreux services tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, allant du simple verre d'eau au massage des pieds en passant par la préparation d'un sandwich avec des ingrédients improbables que Lily adorait tant.

Après plus d'une heure à courir dans tout les sens, Sirius se laissa enfin tomber dans le canapé en soufflant, sous le sourire de Lily.

 **\- La prochaine fois** , dit-il en la regardant, **je m'en vais et Remus reste.**

 **\- Mais tu t'en es très bien sorti, mon Sirius.**

Pour le taquiner un peu plus, Lily vint lui grattouiller derrière l'oreille comme il aimait tant l'être quand il prenait l'apparence de Patmol. Il n'existait quasiment aucune gène entre ces deux-là, ce qui rendait la situation beaucoup plus facile. Un simple et pur inconnu les prendrait facilement pour un frère et une sœur, ce qui leur plaisait grandement. Sirius de par son désir de ressembler le moins possible à sa famille et Lily, de par son envie de se sentir parfaitement intégrée au monde sorcier malgré sa naissance moldue.

Sirius l'incita à relever les pieds pour les poser sur ses jambes et il commença à les masser comme il savait si bien le faire. Rapidement, les gestes de Sirius se firent machinaux tant il se perdit dans ses pensés. Lily devina immédiatement où les pensés de son ami s'étaient égarées mais devina également qu'il n'aurait pas envie d'en parler alors elle amena un autre sujet.

 **\- Comment va Christine ?**

Sirius sursauta et fit face à son amie qui arborait un sourire lourd de sens.

 **\- Elle va bien. Enfin je crois. Elle est partie chez ses grands-parents en Écosse.**

 **\- Ah ? Problème familial ?**

 **\- Oui, je crois que c'est sa grand-mère qui est malade.**

 **\- Ah c'est pas marrant ça. Je me souviens quand ma grand-mère est tombée malade c'était vraiment triste à la maison. Tunie était plus insupportable que d'habitude, c'est pour dire.**

Ils ne purent retenir un rire connaissant le caractère de l'ainée des Evans.

 **\- Elle est toujours avec son idiot de mari ?** demanda Sirius.

 **\- Je suppose. Tu dois bien te douter qu'elle ne m'envoie pas de lettres tout les jours mais je pense que oui. Ils sont tellement semblables, ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux-là.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel Lily orienta ses réflexions vers sa sœur. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. La dernière fois, c'était quand elle lui avait envoyé une lettre pour la prévenir qu'elle irait dans la maison de leur enfance et Petunia s'était contenté d'une simple note indiquant l'emplacement des clés et sa requête qu'elles retrouvent leur place après leur passage. Depuis cela, plus rien. Lily avait beau en avoir l'habitude, cet éloignement ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Le comportement de Petunia à son égard depuis l'annonce de son statut de sorcière, attristait Lily. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais montré et elle ne lui en voulait pas plus que cela tant elle savait que la haine de sa sœur était principalement dut à sa jalousie. Et comment en vouloir à une personne qui agit sous le contrôle de ses émotions ? Petunia n'était pas méchante de nature, Petunia n'arrivait simplement pas à passer au dessus de ses émotions. Et les choses ne s'étaient guerre arrangées depuis son mariage avec Vernon Dursley qui était aussi étroit d'esprit qu'elle.

 **\- J'y vais** , lança Sirius en incitant Lily à relever les pieds.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily n'avait pas entendu qu'on frappait à la porte.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et se demanda s'il n'avait pas laissé son cœur sur le canapé en voyant qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était là, grande, belle, hésitante. Un petit bouquet de fleurs dans cette main frêle, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Sirius dégluti. Il s'était efforcé, pendant des semaines, à l'oublier, à ne pas penser à elle, à s'ouvrir à d'autres et pensait avoir réussi. Il pensait avoir gagné ce combat. Mais non. Visiblement, il n'avait rien gagné puisque le simple fait de la revoir avait fait remonter tout ses sentiments enfouis.

 **\- Jocelyn.**

 **\- Salut. Je suis venue voir Lily, Andromeda m'a dit qu'elle avait refait un séjour à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Oui.. Oui, elle a eu un petit malaise mais...**

 **\- Je vais y aller** , dit-elle précipitamment. **Vous êtes surement occupés, donne lui ça de ma part** , ajouta la blonde en tendant le bouquet vers Sirius.

 **\- Non. Tu... tu peux rester. Entre.**

Sirius se décala pour la laisser passer mais la jeune femme sembla hésiter. Elle avait très envie de voir son amie mais était extrêmement gênée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Sirius qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis Noël et leur nuit d'amour. Cependant, elle afficha un sourire qu'elle voulait sincère et passa devant Sirius. Il referme la porte et entreprit de la guider jusque dans le salon.

 **\- Oh ! Jocelyn ! C'est sympa de passer** , sourit Lily en se redressant.

 **\- Tu restes couchée !** Intervint Sirius, menaçant. **Je...** reprit-il à nouveau gêné face à Jocelyn. **Je... vais vous laisser discuter et toi** , ajouta-il vers Lily, **interdiction de te lever.**

James venait de transplaner à Pré-au-lard. Il avait une heure d'avance et entreprit d'aller rendre visite à Rosmerta qui le salua chaleureusement tant elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de ses études.

 **\- Vous étiez mes clients préférés** , sourit-elle en offrant une Bieraubeurre au jeune homme.

 **\- Je suis sur que tu dis ça à tout le monde.**

 **\- Détrompe toi. Vous étiez toujours à rire de tout et de tout le monde et vous étiez toujours les premiers à vous moquez de vous-même.**

James sourit en repensant à tout les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec ces amis ici et même son premier rendez-vous avec Lily.

Son regard s'assombrit cependant quand il pensa à sa femme. Il ne lui avait rien dit de cette course qu'il devait faire en urgence et s'apprêtait à avoir une discussion houleuse avec l'ancien meilleur ami de cette dernière. Il s'apprêtait à balancer à Servilus ses quatre vérités et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le ménager. Il avait attendu trop longtemps. Même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter son camarade durant leur années à Poudlard, James avait toujours pris grand soin de ne jamais aller trop loin pour Lily et uniquement pour elle. Mais là, c'était trop. Ce qu'il avait apprit la veille lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge et il n'en tenait plus.

Après une dernière discussion avec Rosmerta sur la vie actuelle de ses amis, James rassembla ses affaires et sorti du pub. Une fois dehors, il remarqua que l'air était étonnamment froid pour un début de mois de mars et le ciel semblait étrangement blanc. Il fronça les sourcil. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, James le savait.

Il remonta lentement la grande allée jusqu'à la voir se dessiner devant lui. Elle était toujours semblable à ses souvenir. Toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi lugubre, toujours aussi sombre. Il sourit. Toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi joyeuse.

La Cabane Hurlante.

N'importe quel passant frissonnerait d'effrois ne serait-ce qu'en imaginant mettre un pied dans cet horrible endroit mais James en était tout excité. Il oublia un instant la raison de sa visite et se remémora quelques bons souvenirs qu'il avait avec ses amis du temps où ils se rendait dans cette maison abandonnée une fois par mois.

James arriva devant le grillage qui délimitait la propriété et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait. Il marcha quelque mètres sur la gauche et le trouva. Le petit trou dans le grillage que Remus avait fait une nuit qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la maison avant que ses amis ne le rattrapent et ne l'intiment de retourner d'où il venait. Prenant soin de ne pas abimer ses vêtements, James se glissa de l'autre coté du grillage et remonta rapidement la pente. Il arriva devant la maison et la contourna pour retrouver la porte d'entrée. Comme dans ses souvenirs, elle était condamnée. De leurs années à Poudlard, les quatre amis n'utilisaient que le passage secret situé sous le Saule Cogneur pour rejoindre l'habitation, Dumbledore avait donc prit soin de condamner toute autre sortie possible. James ne s'attarda pas sur les premiers étages, rejoignant rapidement le troisième et le petit salon poussiéreux qui était leur terrain de jeu principal.

Il déposa ses affaires sur la table branlante et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil qui dégagea un nuage de poussière, visiblement, personne n'était venu depuis un long moment.

James aurait aimé avoir le temps de penser plus à ses souvenirs. Il aurait aimé pourvoir se prélasser dans cette pièce et jouer un peu de ce piano qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis. Il aurait encore plus aimé que ses amis soient présent avec lui pour qu'ils en rient ensemble. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à leur demander de l'accompagner. Il fallait qu'ils le couvrent auprès de Lily, qu'elle ne se doute pas de ce qu'avait prévu son mari.

Le bois craqua, une porte grinça, quelque chose tomba et un homme jura.

Il était là. Rogue était arrivé.

James se releva vivement. Il n'allait pas laisser le plaisir à Servilus de le voir affalé comme il l'était encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Les pas se rapprochaient et il pouvait même entendre le souffle saccadé du nouveau professeur. Sans comprendre pourquoi il en vint même à sentir son cœur s'accélérer mais cette sensation s'estompa en une seconde.

À présent face à face, il n'était plus possible de s'enfuir pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de parler, d'assumer. Autant James mourrait d'envie d'en finit, autant Severus rêvait de retrouver rapidement sa chambre.

Le voir face à lui allant d'un pieds à l'autre fit remonter toute sa rancune, toute cette haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui, tout le mal qu'il rêvait de déverser sur lui. Son poing se serra, sa mâchoire suivie le même mouvement et il ne retint pas son geste et le frappa au visage.


	22. Chapitre 20 - RDV à la Cabane Hurlante

Cela faisait bien une bonne heure qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il tournait et retournait en rond, ne cessant de marmonner et de se maudire pour ne pas avoir le courage de sortir de cette pièce et d'aller trouver celle qui hantait toujours ses pensés. Il la savait à seulement quelques mètres de lui et cela aurait été tellement facile de franchir ces quelques mètres et d'être honnête. Après tout, il pouvait toujours puiser dans le fond de son courage. C'était bien une des caractéristiques principales des Gryffondor, le courage. Alors pourquoi rester là, seul à se morfondre quand l'objet de ses désirs était tout près ? N'écoutant plus que son désir et son courage, Sirius inspira profondément. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et, bien décidé à agir, il s'empressa d'appeler :

 **\- Jocelyn, faut qu'on...**

Sirius coupa sa phrase en tombant nez à nez avec Remus qui rentrait avec Harry.

 **\- Tonton Sirius !**

Il fallut deux secondes à Sirius pour réagir au fait que Harry lui tendait les bras et qu'il n'en fasse autant, libérant Remus pour qu'il dépose ses affaires. Aucun d'eux ne dit mots jusqu'à ce que Harry et Remus eurent retiré leurs vêtements chauds et qu'ils ne rejoignent le salon où Lily et Jocelyn riaient toujours. La rousse fut la première à voir ses amis entrer et tendit les bras vers Sirius pour qu'il lui donne son fils qui semblait pressé de retrouver sa mère. Jocelyn releva les yeux vers Sirius qui, à présent, été vide de tout courage, coupé dans son élan. Jocelyn baissa rapidement le regard avant de croiser celui du Black et commença à jouer avec ses mains.

 **\- Je vais vous laisser** , dit-elle faiblement.

 **\- D'accord** , sourit Lily concentrée sur son fils. **On se revoit vite** , ajouta-t-elle tout de même vers son amie.

 **\- Je te raccompagne.**

Il ne savait si c'était le courage qui avait réapparut ou si la bêtise avait prit la place vacante mais ce que Sirius savait, c'était qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec Jocelyn et au plus vite. Jocelyn croisa son regard et son cœur s'emballa. Sirius allait vouloir parler. Sirius allait vouloir ramener le sujet sur le tapis et elle n'aurait d'autre réponse que celle donné le soir de Noël. Jocelyn savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle savait ce qu'allait dire Sirius, elle savait ce qu'elle allait répondre et elle savait que ça finirait mal.

À contrecœur, elle adressa un dernier regard à Lily et chercha Remus qui s'était déjà réfugié dans sa chambre avant d'emboîter le pas de Sirius qui avait déjà atteint la porte et venait tout juste de l'ouvrir. Elle inspira un grand coup et passa devant lui. Elle marmonna un "au revoir" inaudible et s'empressa d'accélérer le pas pour quitter cet immeuble le plus vite possible et éviter l'inévitable mais Sirius la retint.

Craignant qu'elle ne lui échappe, Sirius avait attrapé son poignet mais le relâcha immédiatement quand il vit le regard qu'elle jetai sur lui. Il referma la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et se retrouva donc bloqué sur le pallier.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- Sirius, écoute, je...**

 **\- Jocelyn, s'il-te-plait...**

La blonde releva le regard vers lui et hésita. À présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Soufflant tout de même, elle se laissa tomber sur les marches et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

Sirius n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il y avait réfléchir de nombreuse fois, il avait même préparé un discours qu'il comptait appliquer à la lettre mais, de la voir suppliant d'en finir le plus vite possible, il perdit ses moyens et sa mémoire par la même occasion.

C'est là que tout lui revint. Il la voulait et n'était pas prêt d'abandonné.

 **\- J'ai bien comprit que tu ne voulais pas plus** , dit-il.

Crétin.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait préparé.

 **\- Et je t'en demanderais pas plus.**

Pauvre imbécile que tu es, Sirius.

 **\- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu arrêtes de m'éviter. On peut... On peut toujours être amis, non ?**

Sombre idiot.

 **\- Sirius... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire...**

 **\- Je suis passé à autre chose** , dit-il précipitamment.

Sa conscience se déchargea de toute responsabilité devant ce manque concret de réflexion et Sirius ce senti étrangement seul devant le regard soupçonneux qu'affichait son interlocutrice.

 **\- Je te jure. Vraiment.**

Jocelyn le considéra un instant. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle aurait parié sa maigre fortune que Sirius allait, une fois de plus revenir à la charge pour lui demander, une énième fois, de lui accorder une chance, de leur accorder une chance. Mais elle s'était trompé. Sirius l'avait surprise et pas qu'un peu. Il semblait sérieux.

Mais après tout, se dit-elle, elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas assez pour en être certaine.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? S'il s'avérait que Sirius mentait, elle reviendrait sur ses pas et reprendrait leur relation à cet endroit précis, quand elle se contentait de l'ignorer.

 **\- D'accord** , souffla-t-elle.

Sa mâchoire le lançait douloureusement. Tombé à terre sous le choc, il se redressa à genoux avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce et l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait pu se retenir et son poing était parti avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

 **\- Bordel, Servilus !** dit James en se massant la mâchoire. **Tu t'es entrainé à ce que je vois.**

James se releva difficilement en s'aidant de la table et fit de nouveau face à Severus qui secouait sa main pour faire passer la douleur jetant toujours un regard noir vers Potter qui n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours opérationnelle.

 **\- Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie.**

 **\- C'est amplement mérité.**

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire.**

Un silence s'installa pendant que James prenait la peine de s'assoir sur une chaise bancale pour se remettre entièrement du coup qu'il venait de recevoir avant de rire doucement. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Il avait imaginé que Rogue n'oserait pas approcher ou dire un mot, il avait imaginé qu'il hurlerait à s'en décrocher les poumons, il avait même imaginé qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de se déplacer. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que Rogue ne lui en décolle une comme il l'avait fait.

Severus, toujours debout tourna son regard vers Potter qui riait. Pourquoi cet idiot riait-il ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle à la situation ? Il venait de se prendre un coup par celui qu'il s'était amusé à maltraité durant des années et il rigolait.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?** cracha-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

James calma sa respiration et releva la tête.

 **\- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de frapper quelqu'un, encore moins moi.**

 **\- La ferme.**

James ricana de plus belle. Cet après-midi allait être plus long qu'il ne le pensait.

Les minutes passaient sans qu'aucun ne se décide à parler. James réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il devait aborder le sujet sous le bon angle pour ne pas se prendre un deuxième coup, bien qu'il était sur de pouvoir esquiver un deuxième coup si deuxième coup il y avait. Severus voulait partir. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était venu et il voulait s'enfuir et partir loin de ce Potter de malheur. Mais jamais il ne le laisserait lui échapper, autant en finir tout de suite.

 **\- Tu vas cracher le morceaux ? J'ai pas ma journée, moi. Je travaille, contrairement à certains.**

James releva la tête, toujours assis sur cette chaise branlante.

 **\- Et quel travail dis-donc ! Rester au château sous la protection de Dumbledore de peur de subir des représailles.**

 **\- Je suis pas venu pour essuyer une fois de plus des remarques, Potter alors si tu me disais ce que tu me veux qu'on puisse repartir chacun de notre coté et puisse-t-on ne jamais se revoir après cela.**

 **\- Lily m'a tout raconté.**

Le cœur de Severus s'arrêta. Ses doutes étaient à présent confirmés. Il se doutait bien que Potter ne lui avait pas envoyé cette lettre dans le simple but de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il y avait forcement une raison et elle était exposée, maintenant. L'heure de vérité allait sonner. Son regard croisa celui de James qui s'était voilé d'une colère indescriptible. Severus dégluti mais, étrangement, avait moins peur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses entrailles le tiraillaient, oui, mais moins que quelques semaines plus tôt quand il s'était retrouvé face à Lily, moins que quand il avait tout dit à son amie d'enfance. Peut-être avait-il moins peur de la réaction de Potter que de celle de Lily bien que le jeune homme était, incontestablement, plus dangereux que sa femme.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? me frapper ? me jeter un sort ? me tuer, peut-être ?**

Severus s'étonnait lui-même. Jamais à Poudlard, il n'aurait osé provoquer le jeune homme à se point. Il savait très bien que sa baguette le démangeait et qu'il n'attendait qu'une erreur de sa part pour lui lancer un sort cuisant qui aurait de nombreuses et handicapantes conséquences. Cependant, il soutint le regard et ne montra pas une once de peur. Du moins pas jusqu'à voir les yeux de son ancien camarade se recouvrir d'un autre sentiment. Un sentiment qui le fit revenir sur ses dernière pensés où il se contredit lui-même en assumant pleinement être envahi par l'effroi.

James se releva lentement de la chaise et s'approcha de Rogue en se faisant violence pour oublier la présence de sa baguette qui brulait de servir dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas besoin de magie pour s'en prendre à Severus.

Rogue était la raison de tout leur malheur. Rogue avait commit une erreur et n'avait pas encore assez payé au goût de l'ancien Gryffondor. James se devait de punir lui-même ce serpent et lui faire ravaler sa fierté naissante. Il n'avait pas besoin de magie pour s'en prendre à Severus.

Les mots auraient une assez grande portée. Les mots pouvaient être bien plus puissants qu'un _stupefix_ et plus entêtant que la _legilimancie_. Les mots pouvaient être assez forts pour permettre à James pour qu'il prenne sa revanche sur Servilus.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de James tant il s'approchait de Severus qui commençait à tremblait légèrement.

 **\- Dis-moi, simplement, Severus** , dit-il en appuyant que le prénom de Rogue, le faisant paniquer un peu plus, **pourquoi es-tu allé trouvé Dumbledore ?**

Severus fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Où veux-tu en venir, Potter ?**

 **\- Réponds, Servilus** , s'impatienta James.

 **\- Non. Les années à Poudlard sont fini** , lança-t-il avec un courage qu'il pensait perdu. **Tu ne peux plus me parler comme tu en avais l'habitude et tu n'as pas à exiger quoi que se soit de moi, tu entends ?**

C'en étais trop pour James. Servilus se prenait pour un grand, il allait lui montrait qui menait toujours la danse, même des années après avoir quitter le collège. D'un geste rapide, James sorti sa baguette et ligota Rogue sur une chaise. Le jeune professeur tenta de se débattre mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû provoquer James à se point, sachant que le Gryffondor l'avait toujours surpassé dans ce qui était du maniement de la baguette.

 **\- Donc, je reprends** , dit James en faisant face à Rogue. **Dis-moi pourquoi tu as couru auprès de Dumbledore après avoir tout balancé à Voldemort ?**

Severus serra la mâchoire. Il avait perdu, une fois de plus. James se tenait debout devant lui, se pavanant, fier de lui, trop fier de lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

 **\- C'est lui qui vous a désigné** , dit-il à voix basse, ne baissant tout de même pas le regard.

 **\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as demandé à Dumbledore de nous protéger tout les trois ? Comme c'est gentil, Servilus, mais c'est faux. Je vais te dire pourquoi tu t'es jeté aux pieds de Dumbledore. Tu l'as fait pour Lily.**

Severus serra les poings dans son dos. Rien. Il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître. Il avait caché son secret à merveille pendant plusieurs années, il était impossible que quelqu'un comme Potter ne le découvre.

 **\- Je vois que je suis sur le bon chemin alors je vais continuer** , dit James, se délectant de la réponse silencieuse de Rogue. **Tu as fais ça pour Lily, Servilus. Même après toutes ses années, ça te fout toujours en rogne, hein ? Et oui, parce que tu n'as jamais osé faire le premier pas. Tu n'as jamais osé réclamer ce que tu voulais alors que tu n'aurais eu qu'à tendre la main. Ça t'énerve, hein ? Moi, j'ai eu le courage. J'ai eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait pour plaire à Lily et plus, j'ai eu le courage de lui parler, chose que tu dois sacrement regretter aujourd'hui, non ? Alors non, je ne vais pas te frapper, te jeter un sort, ni même te tuer. Je vais me contenter de te remercier. Oui, parce que sans toi, on se serrait pas aussi proche Lily et moi. Si je ne m'étais pas mit en tête de t'embêter tout le long de ta scolarité, je n'aurais peut-être jamais remarqué à quel point ta meilleure amie était incroyable et ajoute à cela que nos mois de cavale n'ont fait que souder notre couple un peu plus au fil du temps. Grâce à toi, Servilus, on est inséparable, maintenant.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Et comment elle réagira quand elle saura ce que tu es en train de faire ?**

 **\- Oh mais je lui dirai, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.**

Severus déglutit, cela avait été sa dernière carte et James venait de la jeter en moins d'une seconde.

 **\- En t'envoyant ce mot, je pensais juste à ce qu'on discute. Mais tu as joué au grand et tu t'es montré hostile, Servilus. Je pense qu'on en a fini, alors je vais te libérer mais garde bien une chose en tête, Servilus ...** _ **j'ai gagné**_ **.**

Sur quoi James ramassa ses affaires et passa derrière Rogue dont il défit les liens avant de s'éclipser dans les couloirs noirs de cette maison ancienne, se dépêchant de transplaner à peine avait-il mit un pied dans l'herbe.

Severus, le cœur battant à tout rompre, massait ses poignets endoloris. Que lui était-il passé en tête pour le provoquer ainsi alors qu'il avait bien remarqué que Potter n'était pas d'humeur à une confrontation houleuse, il n'aurait pas lancé les hostilités. Severus se maudit, cela aurait pu bien se passer et chacun aurait reprit le cours normal de sa vie mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il cherche à se venger de ses années de malheur qu'il détestait tant. Il avait fallu qu'il cherche à se venger du principal instigateur de ce qu'il avait vécu. Et voilà où il en été. Assis sur une chaise bancale, dans une maison qui l'était tout autant à se rappeler les dernières paroles de Potter. Il avait eu la fille et le bonheur qui allait avec quand Severus ne pouvait que s'auto-flageller en se maudissant au plus profond de lui-même.

James rentra peut avant dix-huit heures pour avoir fait un petit tour dans les rues de Londres pour faire lentement baisser son rythme cardiaque. Quand il poussa le porte d'entrée, il fut surprit d'entendre des rire s'élever depuis la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lily. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires et se dirigea vers la pièce où il fit face à toute la maisonnée allongée sur son lit. Lily, aidée de Sirius et Remus, qui étaient allongée de chaque coté de la rousse, étaient concentres à faire voltiger Harry au dessus d'eux.

Sirius fut le premier à remarquer l'arriver de James et fit signe aux deux autres vers la porte de la chambre et il firent redescendre l'enfant.

 **\- Regarde qui est rentré** , sourit Lily en tournant Harry vers son père.

James s'approcha en prenant dans ses bras l'enfant qui riait toujours de son vol. Les trois adultes se relevèrent et quittèrent la pièce un à un. Remus, qui fut le premier, passa devant James avec un simple sourire. Sirius questionna son ami du regard sur sa sortie et obtint pour réponse un simple hochement de tête qui signifiait qu'ils viendraient à en parler un peu plus tard. Lily, quant à elle, s'attarda et en vint même à pousser Sirius dehors en lui rendant Harry, s'enfermant avec James dans la chambre.

Prise d'une pulsion et profitant d'un des rares moments de solitude qu'elle pouvait voler à son mari, Lily s'approcha de James et l'embrassa un peu trop passionnément au goût de James, sachant qu'il était encore envoûté par sa "discussion" avec Severus. À contrecœur, James fit reculer Lily et écopa d'un froncement de sourcils.

 **\- Faut que je te parle** , dit-il doucement.

 **\- Je ne vais pas aimer.**


	23. Chapitre 21 - Pproblèmes de coeur

Les soucis de chacun n'empêchait pas les jours de passer, bien au contraire.

Quand le vendredi dix-neuf mars pointa le bout de son nez, c'est à contrecœur que James Potter quitta son lit chaud et douillet pour faire face à l'air impassible qu'affichait sa femme depuis deux semaines. Il avait voulu jouer cartes sur table, il avait voulu lui raconter et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement, sans pour autant regretter ses actes. Comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines, Lily se réveillait avant lui et se levait pour préparer Harry pour sa journée. La seule chose qui différenciait ce matin-là des précédents était que Lily était toujours présente dans la chambre mais que Harry n'y était plus.

James comprit immédiatement en croisant le regard de sa femme qui était adossée au mur, les bras croisés. Son regard disait tout. Ses yeux. Il les aimait tellement. Il aimait tellement ses yeux émeraudes. Il avait désiré tellement de fois qu'ils se posent sur lui, qu'elle le regarde comme il aimait la regarder.

Aujourd'hui, James aurait préféré qu'elle regarde ailleurs.

 **\- Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? Je ne l'ai même pas touché** , ajouta-t-il en s'impatientant.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas à être aussi méchant.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ce ver visqueux ? Il a vécu pire que ça à Poudlard, il va s'en remettre et reprendre sa vie misérable où il l'avait laissé. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi t'en fait tout un chaudron. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à lui, là au moins tu peux être sur qu'il ne reviendra jamais.**

 **\- Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter de la sorte.**

 **\- Bon, écoute, Lily on ne va pas avoir cette discussion pour la cinquantième fois ce matin. Je n'irais pas présenter d'excuses à ce cloporte et comprends bien que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.**

Lily le considéra une seconde. James semblait à la fois blasé et agacé. Il était rare qu'ils se disputent tout les deux mais leurs caractères explosifs à chacun faisait qu'il leur arrivait de hausser le ton sur de simples sujets qui n'en demandaient pas tant. Seulement là, ce n'était pas un simple sujet. Bien que Lily eut juré à Rogue qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui lancer un sort cuisant s'il se retrouvait à nouveau devant elle, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait été rabaissé de la sorte par James. Ce dernier ne regrettant visiblement aucunement ses actes. L'idée lui vint de le faire changer d'avis mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Jamais James ne reviendrait sur sa décision. Jamais James ne changeait et ne changerait d'avis concernant Severus Rogue.

 **\- Je vais chez Alice.**

 **\- Vous allez déjà vous voir toute la soirée, tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec nous ?**

 **\- Frank ramènera Harry quand il viendra ici avec Neville** , répondit-elle en ignorant sa question.

Pour faire bonne figure, Lily lui lança un dernier regard noir et sorti de la chambre, laissant James. À présent seul, James se laissa tomber sur le lit en soufflant bruyamment. Au loin, il entendit Harry babiller quelques mots et la porte d'entrer claquer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sirius pour débarquer dans la chambre, suivi par Remus.

 **\- Je suppose qu'elle à remis le couvert** , lança Black.

 **\- Je comprends pas son obsession pour ce crétin de Servilus** , souffla James.

Ses deux amis s'assirent sur le lit regardant James qui trouvait le plafond très intéressant.

 **\- Tu sais qu'il a été son premier ami, James** , intervint Remus.

 **\- Ouais je sais mais après ce qu'il a fait elle continue de le défendre face à moi mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit, quand elle l'a vu elle lui a craché tout ce qu'elle à pu et l'a menacé. Je la comprends pas.**

 **\- Peut-être que le fait que tu t'en prennes à lui de nouveau la ramène à Poudlard. Toutes ces années où elle l'a défendu face à toi.**

 **\- Vous étiez pas innocents** , s'offusqua-t-il en se relevant.

 **\- Ouais mais elle se moquait complétement de nous. C'était toujours vers toi qu'elle se tournait pour le défendre. Dans ses moments là, on aurait pu signer nos attaques en précisant que tu n'y étais pour rien, elle s'en serait quand même prit à toi.**

James se laissa de nouveau tomber en arrière.

 **\- Quand on a quitté Poudlard tout allait tellement bien. On était heureux, on était tout les deux et loin de ce Servilus de malheur. Comment ca se fait que quatre ans après il soit toujours là à foutre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui ?**

 **\- C'est la réplique de Lunard, ça, mon grand.**

Remus et James tournèrent le regard vers Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il fallut tout de même deux secondes aux maraudeurs pour comprendre de quoi parlait leur ami avant de rigoler bruyamment à ce souvenir qu'ils chérissaient tant.

 **\- La carte !** articula difficilement James entre deux éclats de rire.

Oubliant rapidement leurs tracas respectifs, les trois amis se tournèrent vers des souvenirs plus joyeux et plus gais.

 **\- Vous pensez que Rusard essaie toujours de savoir à quoi sert ce parchemin ?**

 **\- Aucune idée mais franchement j'espère.**

Frank venait de quitter sa maison avec les deux enfants sous les bras pour rejoindre l'appartement londonien où l'attendaient ses amies quand la sonnette retenti, à peine quelques secondes après son départ. Alice laissa son amie dans le salon et y revint suivie de Emmeline et Annabelle. Il fallut bien quelques minutes aux quatre jeunes femmes pour se saluer et échanger les banalités habituelles avant qu'elles ne s'assoient sur les canapé où fauteuils.

 **\- Alors !** sourit Alice en servant les premiers verres. **Ce soir, on s'amuse. Je ne travaille pas avant lundi alors je vous préviens, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter ! Mais avant ça, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de me dire ?**

Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin et toussa plusieurs fois avant de retrouver son teint naturel.

 **\- Non, non** , dit-elle précipitamment. **Je vais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes, ce soir.**

 **\- Mais non, raconte !**

Lily considéra Emmeline et Annabelle qui semblait du même avis qu'Alice. Cependant hésitante, tant elle ne les connaissait pas tant que ça, Lily concéda et commença à expliquer ce qui la rongeait depuis le matin, depuis plusieurs jours à vrai dire. N'étant pas du genre à étaler ses états d'âme Lily fut d'abord surprise de se sentir céder, mais après tout, peut-être avait-elle besoin.

 **\- Bon, ok.**

 **\- Reprends du début pour les filles ou elle ne vont pas comprendre.**

 **\- Emmeline connait James depuis Poudlard, elle sait très bien comment il était à cette époque.**

Emmeline s'agita doucement sur sa chaise, soudainement mal à l'aise, priant pour ne pas revenir sur les fabuleux progrès qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours concernant sa relation avec James.

 **\- Raconte quand même. Anna ne sait peut-être pas tout.**

Lily jeta discrètement un regard noir à son ami. Si Lily cherchait à éviter certains détails c'était bien pour cette raison. Elle ne connaissais pas encore très bien Annabelle et n'était pas très à l'aise du fait de remonter aussi loin dans ses souvenir en face d'une presque-inconnue. Devant le regard insistant de son amie, Lily inspira profondément.

 **\- Bon, tu n'as qu'un an de plus que nous alors tu dois bien savoir quelques trucs, surtout sachant qu'Emmeline et James étaient amis.**

Emmeline ouvrit de grands yeux mais cela passa relativement inaperçu, excepté par Alice qui le remarqua mais n'en dit mot. C'était trop tard. Deux allusions en quelques minutes et Emmeline était de nouveau envahi par ses démons, par ses rêves.

 **\- ... et il passait son temps à s'en prendre à Severus mais ce n'est que bien longtemps après que j'ai compris qu'il faisait ça en partie pour que je m'intéresse à lui.**

Ah bah ça, si on le sait pas, pensa Emmeline.

James lui avait tellement dit et répété encore et encore qu'il lui était impossible de le nier.

 **\- ... et quand j'ai expliqué à James ce que Severus m'avait dit, qu'il était en parti responsable de ce qui nous ait arrivé** , minimisa-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, surprise, Emmeline se concentra sur la conversation. Rogue avait à voir avec les malheurs qui leurs étaient tombé dessus. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Dumbledore cherchait à tout prix à le protéger ?

 **\- Et James s'est pris pour je ne sais qui en traitant Severus comme il le faisait à Poudlard, peut-être même plus méchant.**

 **\- Tu connais James, il fait ça pour te protéger** , dit doucement Alice en buvant une gorgée de vin.

 **\- Oui, je sais, mais quand même. Il n'avait pas à être aussi méchant. Je veux dire, Severus n'est pas dangereux, il pouvait très bien discuter simplement sans l'attacher sur cette chaise et le forcer à l'écouter raconter ses bêtises.**

 **\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je suis sur que James finira par revenir à la raison et ira présenter ses excuses à Rogue.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

Et si Alice avait raison ? Et si, après tout, James finissait par entendre raison et revenait sur sa décision ? Après tout, James l'avait déjà surprise à de nombreuses reprises sur son comportement, pourquoi pas une fois de plus ? Lily ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. L'amour qu'elle portait pour James la poussait à vouloir qu'il se conduise mieux, qu'il fasse de meilleurs choix mais si elle l'aimait, c'était en parti pour son penchant pour les mauvaises décisions et son caractère indomptable, à l'égal du sien. Et puis Severus n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, non ? Il s'était rangé du mauvais coté et en avait subit de lourdes conséquences au même titre que les Potter, ou du moins s'en approchant. Mais Lily fit la moue. Oui, Severus méritait dans un sens ce qu'avait fait James mais cela restait immoral et ne rentrait pas dans ces mœurs. Jamais on ne punissait quelqu'un en étant aussi méchant, cruel. Se promettant de revenir sur le sujet à tête reposée, Lily se tourna de nouveau vers ses amies.

 **\- Passons au sujet de la soirée ! Notre belle bachelorette, ici présente.**

Annabelle sourit en levant son verre en direction de Emmeline qui rougissait légèrement. Comment ce faisait-il après toutes ses années qu'elle n'arrive pas vraiment à passer à autre chose et qu'elle n'oublie pas complétement James ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi faible dés qu'il s'agissait de son ami ?

 **\- Bon, alors ce que je vous propose** , reprit Alice. **On passe la soirée du coté moldu. J'ai vraiment pas envie de croiser des collègues** , dit-elle en souriant grandement, surement aidée par son verre de vin déjà vide.

 **\- On va commencer par un restaurant parce que je commence à avoir sacrément faim !**

 **\- Oh ! Il y a cette pizzeria pas chère et super bonne dans le centre de Londres. Ça vous dit ?**

Quand Frank entra dans le salon du petit appartement londonien, il fut d'abord accablé par l'ambiance pesante qui y régnait.

 **\- On veille un mort ou quoi ?**

James releva la tête et remarqua son ami qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs spas prier pour rejoindre les bras de son père.

 **\- James à des problèmes avec sa chère et tendre épouse** , dit Sirius en retrouvant sa place.

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a passé la journée à la maison ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?** s'enquit James précipitamment.

 **\- Ah rien! Enfin, je sais pas** , se défendit Frank. **Je bossais toute la journée. Elle était là quand je suis rentré chercher Neville et Alice m'a juste expliqué que Lily avait passé la journée ici et que je devais prendre Harry aussi. j'en sais pas plus.**

James souffla en se laissant tombé sur le dossier du fauteuil.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il ce passe ?** demanda discrètement Frank à Remus.

 **\- Tu te souviens du jour où James nous a expliqué pour Rogue ?**

Frank acquiesça.

 **\- Et bien, après ça, James s'est mis en tête de discuter avec lui et disons que la discussion ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais, James ?**

 **\- Pourquoi directement c'est moi le fautif ?**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais supporté Rogue et il est bien trop faible physiquement et psychologiquement pour s'en prendre à toi.**

 **\- Et bien, figure toi** , dit James en se redressant, **que ce petit salaud m'a frappé.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

Frank regarda James qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à sa question. Son regard tomba ensuite sur Sirius et Remus qui lui firent comprendre que leur ami était des plus sérieux.

 **\- Il t'a vraiment frappé ?**

 **\- Ouais** , grogna James, peu content de repenser à ce moment.

 **\- Et pourquoi Lily t'en veux ? S'il t'a frappé c'est normal que tu te sois légèrement énervé.**

 **\- Parce que je ne lui ai pas dit.**

 **\- Tu ne lui as pas dit quoi ?**

 **\- Que son cher ami d'enfance avait prit un malin plaisir à m'en mettre une.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?**

C'était vrai, ça ? Pourquoi James n'avait pas parlé de ce passage à Lily ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Après tout, garder ce moment pour lui protégeait Rogue. Alors pourquoi cherchait-il à protéger Rogue après tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait subir ? James savait que s'il venait à parler de cette attaque physique à Lily, cette dernière viendrait à revoir à la baisse le peu d'estime qu'elle avait encore pour Rogue. Parce qu'elle avait beau assumer le contraire, Lily était encore très attachée à son amie et n'aurait jamais supporté couper les ponts à tout jamais. Bien qu'elle dise clairement le contraire elle-même, Lily savait, au fond d'elle qu'elle aurait fini par pardonner à Severus son erreur. Et le fait que James s'en soit prit à lui de cette manière la rendait folle. James savait que si elle lui en voulait autant, c'était avant tout parce que son coté protecteur envers son meilleur ami avait refait surface. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait raconter toute l'histoire à Lily. Il allait supporter qu'elle lui en veuille un instant et trouverai le moyen de se faire pardonner.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensés, James n'avait pas remarqué que la discussion c'était orientée sur un tout autre sujet et reprit donc en route :

 **\- ... à la fin du mois. Je dois suivre Masters pendant un mois et après ça, je serais officiellement une langue-de-plomb.**

L'alcool les rendait joyeuses, beaucoup plus joyeuses que d'ordinaire. Alice et Emmeline assises au bar, un verre à la main chacune, regardaient en souriant grandement Annabelle et Lily danser comme s'il n'y avait personne à leurs cotés. Fini les distances et les gênes du fait qu'elles ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'amuser plus que de raison et cela commençait même à atirer quelques garçons en mal d'amour, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elles se disaient pour ne pas en venir à leur jeter un sort pour les éloigner.

Perdue dans ses pensés, Emmeline fixait, sans s'en rendre compte, Lily qui s'éloigner pour rejoindre les toilettes. Lily était une brillante et forte sorcière, reconnue de tous depuis plusieurs semaines, Lily était inégalable.

 **\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé si tu était restée avec Gary Stanford ?**

Alice manque de s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre.

 **\- Stanford ? Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. je sais même pas ce qu'il devient.**

 **\- Je sais ça** , sourit Emmeline en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je veux dire que tu étais très amoureuse de lui quand même.**

 **\- Tu sais que ce n'est plus le cas, quand même ? Tu n'as pas oublié que j'aime vraiment Frank ?** demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

 **\- Ce que je veux dire...**

Emmeline posa son verre sur le bar et se tourna vers son amie qui en fit autant.

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, Alice, c'est que tu étais vraiment amoureuse de Gary pendant Poudlard et que c'est lui qui a rompu avec toi. S'il ne l'avais pas fait, tu crois que tu serais toujours amoureuse de lui ou tes sentiments auraient fini par s'estomper ?**

 **\- Euh... Je... Je sais pas, c'est assez bizarre comme question en fait. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer.**

 **\- Essaie d'imaginer** , insista Emmeline.

 **\- Ok, ok. Bon alors pour être honnête je pense pas qu'on serait toujours ensemble. Je veux dire, j'ai aimé Gary et j'ai eu du mal quand il a rompu avec moi mais on était des gamins, on avait des sentiments de gamins. Ce que j'éprouve pour Frank c'est différent. Je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui maintenant, ni même au début de notre relation, que ceux que j'avais pour Gary. En grandissant, on aurait évolué et nos sentiments aussi par la même occasion, rien ne garantissait qu'on évolue dans la même direction.**

Emmeline fit la moue et se retournant de nouveau sur la foule. Son amie avait répondu à sa question mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, celle qu'elle aurait aimé recevoir.

 **\- Je suppose que c'était pas juste histoire de savoir** , reprit Alice. **Alors dis-m'en plus.**

 **\- Pourquoi les gens normaux se résignent à oublier quelqu'un qu'ils n'auront jamais et pas moi ?**

 **\- Je suppose qu'on parle de James, là.**

 **\- Évidemment qu'on parle de James. Pourquoi dés que j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux et d'avancer, je retombe aussi sec dans ses sentiments qui me pourrissent de l'intérieur ? C'est revenu dés que Lily à dit qu'ils se faisaient la tête. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais vraiment pas Emmeline, mais il faut vraiment qu'on travaille là-dessus parce que tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

 **\- Le pire c'est que je m'en veux par rapport à Lily parce que je commence vraiment à l'apprécier et je n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'est pas correct envers elle.**

 **\- C'est pas comme si tu en faisait exprès. Tu fais de vrais efforts qui, malheureusement, ne paient pas.**

 **\- Mais si elle vient à l'apprendre ?**

 **\- Lily est intelligente, elle saura faire la différence entre une filles qui cherche à détruire son couple et une amie qui fait tout pour se contrôler.**

Emmeline se résigna et récupéra son verre pour le finir d'un coup pendant que son amie passait une main réconfortante dans son dos. Se concentrant de nouveau sur leurs amies sur la piste, Alice remarqua cependant que Lily n'était toujours pas revenue. Non, Lily n'était pas en train de danser. En sortant des toilettes, la rousse s'était approchée du bar pour commander un nouveau verre et s'était figée sur place en attendant la discussion des filles. Lily avait tout entendu et tout comprit.


	24. Chapitre 22 - Lendemain de soirée

À peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux que Lily se senti agressée par la lumière du soleil. Portant une main sur ses yeux et grognant, Lily décida finalement de se cacher sous son oreiller et senti à cet instant tout ses muscles hurler de douleur. Les courbatures courant dans tout son corps, elle se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller la personne à ses cotés. D'ailleurs, qui était à ses cotés ? Retirant l'oreiller de son visage, Lily ouvrit difficilement un œil pour faire face au visage endormi d'Annabelle qui ronflait.

Jusque là, elle n'avait pas remarqué le moindre son alors qu'elle semblait n'entendre que ça, à présent. Elle referma les yeux et le son semblait s'intensifier de plus en plus jusqu'à s'installer confortablement dans son esprit et y faire naître un mal de tête qui atteignit un niveau incroyable en quelques secondes à peine. Lily grogna une nouvelle fois quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sorti de dessous les couvertures et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Alice qui s'approchait, tout sourire, portant un plateau qu'elle déposa sur un petit bureau.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** s'enquit l'auror.

 **\- Pourquoi ces rideaux ne sont pas tirés ?**

 **\- On est renté à quatre heures du matin, Lily, on a déjà eu du mal à vous coucher avec Frank alors désolée si on a oublié de tirer ces rideaux.**

Lily se cacha de nouveau sous les couvertures. Visiblement, le courage semblait lui faire grandement défaut ce matin-là et, cela avait beau ne pas lui ressembler, elle s'en moquait complétement.

 **\- Tiens** , sourit Alice.

Hésitante, Lily se décida à faire confiance à son amie et lui fit face. Alice lui tendait un grand verre rempli d'un liquide plutôt épais et d'une couleur affreuse.

 **\- Non, j'en veux pas** , grogna-t-elle.

 **\- La potion anti gueule-de-bois est tout ce qu'il y a de plus efficace alors tais-toi et bois ça.**

Lily hésita quelques secondes. Ce breuvage n'avait rien d'alléchant et Lily le sentait déjà remonter dans ses intestins alors qu'il n'y était pas encore descendu. Sous le regard insistant de son amie, Lily grogna une dernière fois mais tendit tout de même la main pour attraper le grand verre. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et jeta un dernier regard vers Alice dans l'espoir que cette dernière ne lui arrache le verre des mains mais non, elle ne reçu qu'un regard rieur qui la poussa à grimacer avant de commencer à boire le liquide immonde.

 **\- Pourquoi on ne la réveille pas ?** cracha Lily en pointant Annabelle du menton. **Après tout, si je dois boire ce truc imbuvable, elle aussi.**

 **\- Oh, mais elle va y avoir droit, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne me sentais juste pas le force de vous convaincre toute les deux en même temps. Tu étais la première réveillée, tu as été la première à souffrir.**

 **\- Parlez moins fort.**

Lily et Alice se tournèrent vers Annabelle qui se cachait sous les couvertures épaisses. Lily, elle, sentait les douleurs s'estomper au fur et à mesure où la potion faisait effet.

 **\- Tiens, ma grande.**

 **\- Non, j'en veux pas** , grogna-t-elle sans même relever la tête.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Lily** , sourit Alice en récoltant une belle grimace de la part de son amie.

Remus émergea lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Tellement lentement qu'au moins deux ou trois chansons étaient passées à la radio quand il ouvrit complétement les yeux. Une sensation bien trop familière s'insinua en lui. Ce mal de tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un jour, un ami lui avait dit que plus on buvait d'alcool, moins on en ressentait les effets. Aujourd'hui Remus pouvait affirmer que cet ami mentait.

Cela faisait des semaines, des mois que ça durait. Des semaines, des mois qu'il agissait ainsi, qu'il se voilait la face, qu'il se comportait comme un idiot fini.

Mais l'alcool rendait les choses tellement plus faciles. Comment résister à un verre ou deux quand le monde autour de nous ne cessait de se resserrer ? Comment refuser un verre ou deux quand il permettait à celui qui les buvait de mettre ses soucis de coté pendant quelques instants ? Comment dire non à cette chose si tentante ?

Remus avait essayé. Il avait tenté de repousser ce vice le plus loin possible de sa vie déjà bien remplie. Entre sa condition et les derniers événements, Remus n'avait pas besoin d'un problème supplémentaire. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un poison de ce genre ne vienne s'ajouter à l'addition.

Ce matin-là, Remus se réveilla dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant il avait passé la soirée avec ses amis. Il se souvint aussi les avoir rapidement quitter pour rejoindre ce pub moldu qu'il appréciait tant.

C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça t'arrivait, pensa-t-il.

Refoulant sa conscience qui semblait plus réveillée que d'habitude, Remus sorti du lit et enfila ses vêtements. Se sentant d'un humeur massacrante, il se dit qu'il devait à tout prix quitter cet appartement le plus vite possible et entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sous la douche lui redonna espoir. Il arriverait même peut-être à rejoindre l'extérieur sans croiser la personne avec qui il était rentré.

Ce fut très rapide. Remus ferma la porte de la chambre, se retrouvant dans le couloir. L'eau s'arrêta de couler. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Remus lui fit face.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent. Il se souvenait très bien l'avoir dragué la veille peu après être entré dans ce pub et l'avait senti très réceptif.

Alice s'affairait en cuisine à préparer le déjeuner quand Lily sorti enfin de la salle de bain, propre, sobre et parfaitement réveillée.

 **\- Je te remercie pour cette nuit, Alice. Je vais rentrer avant que Harry ne mette le feu à l'appartement et...**

 **\- Hop! Hop! Hop! Hors de question. Tu restes manger ici.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non. Non, non, non** , dit-elle précipitamment. **Tu en as fait assez, vraiment.**

 **\- Lily, restes...** supplia l'auror.

 **\- Alice, j'ai...**

 **\- Lily, je vois bien que tu as encore besoin de parler alors ne m'obliges pas à t'attacher à cette chaise et enlève moi cette cape de tes épaules.**

La respiration de Lily se bloqua. Pourquoi son amie pensait-elle qu'elle avait besoin de parler ? Comment se faisait-il que Alice pense une chose pareille ? Lily avait-elle besoin d'aide ? Son amie voyait-elle plus claire en elle qu'elle-même ? Lily fronça les sourcils.

La soirée de la veille restait encore un peu floue à ses yeux et elle avait du mal à se rappeler chaque seconde de chaque minute. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du ? Lily avait bu, danser, ri, chanté et été même monté sur le bar, ce qui la fit rougir sitôt ce souvenir dans son esprit. Après tout, se dit la rousse, elle était sortie avec ses amies, elle s'était amusée et n'avait rien fait de compromettant, ça, Lily en était sur.

Alors pourquoi Alice tenait-elle autant à ce qu'elles parlent ? Lily avait déjà exposé ses problèmes la veille avant qu'elles ne quittent la maison des Londubat pour rejoindre le Londres Moldu et cette pizzeria. Après quoi elles avaient rejoint ce bar, toutes les quatre avec Alice, Annabelle et Emmeline...

 **\- Non, je veux pas en parler** , dit soudainement Lily.

 **\- Je sais que tu as tout entendu et tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant qu'on n'en aura pas parlé.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'en veux à Emmeline ? Que j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux ? Et bien, non ! Alice, je...**

Lily souffla et se laissa tomber sur une chaise après avoir enlever sa cape.

 **\- Je sais pas. À vrai dire, je... Je suis même pas sur d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai entendu. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Alors pourquoi vouloir en discuter ?**

 **\- Parce que tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a dit. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as entendu. Mais, en revanche, tu as raison, tu ne sais pas quoi en penser.**

 **\- Tu m'énerves.**

 **\- Je sais. Alors maintenant, dépose ces couverts, c'est bientôt prêt. On va manger et discuter après.**

 **\- Et Frank et Neville, ils sont où ?**

 **\- Chez ma chère belle-mère. Quand elle a su que je passais la soirée avec des amies elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter Frank a manger et lui rabâcher que je suis une épouse et une mère affreuse qui préfère s'amuser que de s'occuper de sa famille.**

 **\- Je sais pas comment tu fais** , sourit Lily. **Je supporterai pas d'avoir Augusta comme belle-mère.**

 **\- Oh, je m'y suis faite. Elle n'est pas si méchante. Bon, tiens moi ça.**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger en silence. Un silence pas le moins du monde gênant. Amies depuis le premier jour de leur scolarité dans l'école de sorcellerie, les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient parfaitement et savaient toujours quoi dire, quand le dire et comment le dire. Malgré sa forte et complexe personnalité, Alice avait toujours su lire en Lily et se montrer une amie fiable et dévouée, ce que Lily tentait de lui rendre au mieux. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide.

Lily avait besoin de son amie et Alice était prête à remplir son rôle. La jolie rousse se sentit tout de même un peu coupable. Elle se sentait coupable d'accaparer les conversations depuis son réveil, se sentait coupable d'accaparer l'attention depuis la nuit de Halloween, se sentait coupable de ne pas penser à ses amis. Mais Alice, quand Lily lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes avait tout fait pour rassurer son amie et lui promis qu'elle n'hésiterais pas une seconde à se tourner vers elle qui elle sentait le besoin de vider son cœur.

La conscience de Lily s'allégea quelque peu mais resta tout de même bien préoccupée. Alice attendait patiemment qu'elle ne se décide à parler, qu'elle engage la conversation sur le sujet sensible mais Lily ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle ne savait ni par ou commencer, ni vers où orienter la conversation.

Lily avait entendu une conversation privée. Privée, certes, mais qui les concernait elle, son mari et une amie proche. Un conversation privée qui portait sur des sentiments amoureux. Non, Lily se sentait bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'attaquer.

 **\- Bon, comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir commencer, je vais le faire** , la sauva Alice. **Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ?**

Lily se replongea dans son assiette quasiment vide et joua avec les derniers petits pois qui restaient encore.

 **\- Lily, je t'en pris. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.**

 **\- Tu savais ?**

Ne supportant visiblement plus de rester silencieuse, Lily avait posé sa question comme une sentence.

 **\- Oui** , dit simplement Alice.

 **\- Tu savais que Emmeline avait des vues sur James et tu as prit grand soin de garder ça secret.**

 **\- Lily, ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler et comme tu as pu le comprendre hier soir, Emmeline fais vraiment des efforts pour oublier tout ça et avancer.**

 **\- Ok, très bien. Mais moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps ? J'attends en priant pour que James reste bien sage ?**

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais que James est dingue de toi et qu'il n'a absolument pas prévu d'aller voir ailleurs.**

 **\- Ouais, bah je te rappelle qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas trop ça.**

Depuis quinze jours que Lily faisait d'incroyables efforts pour faire regretter à James son comportement envers Severus, la relation entre les deux était relativement tendue mais ne semblait pas en péril pour autant. Cependant, les événements de la veille remettaient tout en question dans l'esprit de Lily.

Elle connaissait James. Elle le connaissait parfaitement bien, d'ailleurs et elle le savait follement amoureux d'elle comme elle de lui. Leur relation très explicite ne faisait que les rassurait au fil des jours. Même après plus de quatre ans de relation et un enfant, les "je t'aime" faisaient partie intégrante de leur relation, souvent accompagnés d'autres mots doux ou de gestes tendres. Lily et James s'aimaient, c'était indéniable et seul un fou se risquerait à dire le contraire.

Seulement Lily eut tout de même un pincement au cœur. Elle savait James peu patient et sentait que le faire languir à lui accorder son pardon était une mauvaise idée, maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en mains. Elle appréciait vraiment Emmeline mais ne la connaissait pas assez pour assurer qu'elle ne tenterait rien auprès de James. Mais James... James était-il au courant de se que son amie ressentait pour lui ? Avait-il délibérément caché l'information à Lily ?

James était le genre de garçon à se tourner vers ses amis au moindre problème. Remus était aux abonnés absents depuis plusieurs semaines. Sirius était encore préoccupé par Jocelyn et son nouveau travail. Frank n'était que rarement disponible. Il ne restait plus que Emmeline dans les amis proches de James.

Et si... Et si James se tournait vers Emmeline pour trouver l'épaule d'une amie sur laquelle pleurer... Et si Emmeline venait à tout lui dévoiler... Et si James succomber...

Le cœur de Lily tata un battement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle aimait James et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, aussi minime soit-il, qu'il ne lui échappe, qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Il avait reçu la petite note avec appréhension. N'ayant pas de nouvelle depuis son départ de l'appartement lors de la soirée de la veille, Sirius ne perdit pas de temps et fit d'une pierre deux coups. James venait d'annoncer son envie de se retrouver un petit peu seul, pour réfléchir à la situation, Sirius s'était empressé de mettre Harry dans sa poussette et de quitter l'appartement pour le rejoindre. Il marcha une dizaine de minutes. Il marchait sans réfléchir, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était attendre le point de rendez-vous le plus vite possible. Il voulait retrouver son ami.

Sirius arriva devant l'étendue où jouaient plusieurs enfants. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et commença à s'agiter dans sa poussette, signifiant clairement qu'il souhaitait rejoindre les autres enfants. Sirius s'abaissa à sa hauteur et le détacha.

 **\- Harry, attends, écoute-moi.**

Pour attirer l'attention complète de son filleul, Sirius prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Faut que tu fasses très attention, d'accord. Il y a beaucoup de personne aujourd'hui alors il faut surtout éviter de faire de la magie. T'as compris ?**

Harry répondit par un sourire et Sirius n'insista pas. Il laissa sortir Harry et le regarda se diriger vers les balancoires où il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour rire avec une petite fille. Sirius se redressa, sur que Harry s'amusait, et scruta les adultes présents pour repérer son ami. Il le vit au bout de quelques secondes. Assis sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide. Sirius s'approcha, n'oubliant pas la poussette vide et prit place à ses cotés.

 **\- J'ai besoin d'aide** , dit simplement Remus sans lever le regard.

Lily poussa la porte de l'appartement peu avant dix-sept heures. Les mains tremblantes et le cœurs battant, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon où elle trouva James, allongé dans le canapé, un livre a la main, sa main libre glissée sous sa nuque.

D'un geste d'une discrétion incroyable, James quitta son livre des yeux qu'un dixième de seconde pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de dévisager la personne mais avait reconnu sa femme avant même de prendre l'initiative de lui jeter un regard. Il l'avait même reconnu avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

Lassé de chercher à s'excuser et se faire pardonné pour quelque chose dont il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable, James ne dit rien et fit des efforts considérables pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre qui aurait paru passionnant à quiconque ne le connaissait pas. Or, Lily le connaissait, et à la perfection, même. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne lisait plus et se contentait simplement de ne pas la regarder.

Lily s'était empressée de rentrer dans un but précis : s'excuser auprès de James et s'assurer de n'avoir rien émietté de leur relation. Cependant, tout courage la quitta quand elle déposa sa cape sur un fauteuil libre. Pensant qu'il se trouvait avec son dépôt, Lily se mit à fixer sa cape comme si elle la priait de lui rendre ce sont elle avait cruellement besoin.

Elle s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses dégoulinantes de niaiseries quand James la coupa dans son élan :

 **\- Comment s'est passé ta soirée ?**

 **\- B-bien** , bégaya la jeune femme.

 **\- Parfait.**

La situation contrastait parfaitement avec le matin précédent. La veille, en se réveillant, James aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que Lily ne fasse tomber son masque de froideur et qu'ils ne redeviennent Lily et James. À ce moment précis, Lily restait béate devant les répliques sèches de son mari tant elle pensait le retrouver dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

James n'en tenait plus. Bien qu'il fasse des efforts pour ne pas flancher, James savait que s'il restait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus dans cette pièce, avec cette femme qu'il chérissait tant, il se sentait capable de combler ses moindres désirs, même si cela signifiait implorer le pardon de Rogue. Faisant claquer son livre en le refermant, James se leva du canapé et contourna sa femme pour rejoindre le couloir mais la voix de Lily le retint avant qu'il ne passe la porte de leur chambre.

 **\- James ! Attends.**

En quelques enjambées, Lily le rejoignait et le serrait dans ses bras. D'abord surpris par ce simple geste affectif, le premier depuis deux semaine, James finit par passer ses bras autour de la rousse et lui rendre son étreinte. Bon sang, qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée.**

Lily enfoui son visage dans le cou de James et celui-ci resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Lily était de retour et il ne comptait pas la laissait s'en aller de nouveau avant un bon moment.

 **\- J'ai eu peur, j'ai...**

James fronça les sourcils.

 **\- J'ai eu tellement peur mais maintenant que je suis là, je me sens tellement idiote** , souffla-t-elle.

Lily prit grand soin de cacher son visage rougit par la honte. La honte de son comportement, la honte des ses angoisses qui semblaient si futiles à présent qu'elle était de retour au creux de ces bras qu'elle aimait tant.

James sentait que Lily en avait gros sur le cœur et ne désirait qu'une chose, en ce moment même, se rassurer. Voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'esquisser le moindres geste, James prit une petite initiative qui eut tout de même le mérite de voler un rire à Lily quand il la porta pour retrouver le salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé.


	25. Chapitre 23 - Mis au point

Contrairement à Lily deux mois plus tôt, James ne fut pas contre une petite fête pour son anniversaire, bien au contraire. Se proposant même pour aider aux préparatifs, il se fit gentiment et agréablement éconduire par Lily qui avait sa technique, bien particulière, pour faire céder James. C'est ainsi qu'elle abandonna ses amis dans le salon pour s'enfermer, avec son mari, dans leur chambre.

Sirius et Remus occupés à préparer le salon pendant que Frank s'occupait du repas, se retrouvèrent instantanément dans un silence quelque peu gênant qui suivit les quelques rires dus à la disparition des amoureux. Remus voulait parler. Depuis qu'il avait enfin accepté d'admettre que la situation le dépassait, et qu'il avait raconté à son ami la soirée qu'il avait passé et ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis sur sa situation, le loup-garou sentait bien que Sirius se retenait.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te gêne le plus ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Sirius sorti de sa rêverie et secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus dans ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Que j'ai finit la soirée chez quelqu'un que je n'avais pas prévu de revoir ou qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ?** sourit Remus, connaissant la réponse à venir de son ami.

 **\- Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Lupin** , souffla Sirius. **Tu sais que je serai bien le dernier à donner mon avis sur qui tu vois. Homme ou femme, je m'en moque et tu le sais très bien.**

Sirius s'apprêtait à se retourner pour se concentrer de nouveau sur cette guirlande qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais fut accaparé par le regard implorant que lançait son ami.

 **\- Ok. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que tu ne veuilles pas en parler aux autres.**

 **\- Ils savent très bien que j'ai des goûts plutôt larges** , sourit Remus.

 **\- Crétin ! Je te parle pas de ça. Je parle de ta décision. C'est génial. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai besoin de voir si je peux m'en sortir seul.**

 **\- Tu me l'as dit à moi...** lança son ami, ne comprenant pas sa réponse.

 **\- Oui, je te l'ai dit parce que je ne peux pas faire ça seul seul. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un dans la confidence mais qui n'interagisse pas dans le processus, voilà ce que j'entends par "seul". Et aussi parce que ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de James** , souffla Remus, **et que je ne veux pas ramener la couverture à moi. Mon problème vous a déjà accaparé trop longtemps. Je me sentirai mal si on venait à en discuter ce soir. Je leur dirai quand il y aura des résultats.**

 **\- Ce sont tes meilleurs amis** , dit Sirius avec un air d'incompréhension, **et tu sais que ça va prendre plusieurs semaines... même des mois. Écoute, ça fait des années. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu t'es rendu compte que ça a commencé à Poudlard, pendant la septième année.**

Dix-sept ans, c'est tôt, se dit Remus.

Oui, c'était plutôt jeune compte tenu de la situation mais cette année avait été riche en émotions et en angoisses pour le loup-garou et, ses amis étant tous obnubilés par les derniers examens de leur scolarité ou leurs problèmes personnels, n'étaient pas vraiment disponibles pour parler. Remus s'était réfugié dans quelque chose de simple, dans quelque chose qui l'aidait, du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment.

 **\- Je leur dirai. Mais je t'en pris, laisse moi du temps.**

Sirius sembla réfléchir une seconde. Déjà une semaine que Remus s'était ouvert à Sirius sur ses états d'âme, leur relation avait retrouvé leur état initial. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Les deux amis avaient passé plusieurs heures à parler dans ce parc pendant que Harry s'amusait. Ils avaient parlé de tout, de tout ce qui leur semblait important. Remus avait commencé par raconter sa dernière soirée et ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans un lit autre que le sien mais rares étaient les fois où il s'était senti si mal à son réveil tant il connaissait l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Craig Magnusson n'était pas un simple inconnu dragué dans un bar. Craig Magnusson était auror en formation, collègue de Frank et Alice. Il arrivait au couple Londubat d'inviter leur ami quelques fois à certains soirées.

Remus avait ensuite parlé de sa prise de conscience qui s'était faite en un instant. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il le savait. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il se laissait souvent dépasser mais ignorait que le problème était si important. Il ignorait que son problème le mènerait à passer la nuit avec un homme qui n'était sorti de Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt.

Après quoi Remus avait enfin avoué à son ami qu'il acceptait son aide et qu'il ferait tout pour se soigner et en reviendrait plus fort.

Sirius avait ensuite prit le contrôle de la conversation, poussé par Remus qui n'en pouvait plus de parler de lui. Il avait parlé de son nouvel emploi dont la date de début de contrat approchait à grand pas. Il avait également évoqué sa dernière conquête après avoir expliqué à son ami la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jocelyn où Remus avait prit grand soin de le traiter d'imbécile.

Il y avait eu un froid entre ces deux-là. Un froid qui avait duré plusieurs semaines et pour lequel Remus c'était largement excusé jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne le prie de se taire sous peine de recevoir un sort peu plaisant. Faisant immédiatement rire les deux amis qui furent vite rejoints par le petit Harry qui voulait s'amuser avec ses oncles.

Lily pouvait enfin retourner profiter de la soirée. Le petit Harry s'étant réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune mère s'était donc absentée pour rendormir l'enfant calmement. Après avoir jeter de nouveau le sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, Lily se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon où elle vit que d'autres personnes étaient arrivées depuis son départ. Elle remarqua d'abord Frank qui parlait avec Annabelle et Andy, le petit-ami de cette dernière, Annabelle ayant été parfaitement intégrée à la bande. Son regard glissa ensuite sur les autres personnes présentes. À la recherche de James, Lily finit par le voir dans un coin qui discutait avec une personne de dos. Elle la reconnu en une seconde et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Lily n'avait pas revu Emmeline depuis leur soirée, une semaine plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle savait, depuis qu'elle avait apprit. Lily réfléchit une seconde, elle ne savait même pas si Emmeline était au courant que Lily avait prit connaissance des informations qu'elle cachait. Alice ne lui avait sûrement rien dit. Alice était d'une honnêteté telle qu'il lui était presque impossible de garder un secret, excepté quand ses amis étaient concernés. De plus, Alice avait assuré à Lily qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas prévu de se mêler de cette histoire mais été prête à l'écouter et la conseiller si elle venait à en ressentir le besoin. Lily devait en avoir le cœur net.

 **\- Je peux te l'emprunter ?**

James sourit à sa femme qui venait de les rejoindre pendant que Emmeline blanchit en une seconde à la vue de Lily qui était arrivée à leur niveau sans qu'elle ne la voit.

 **\- Je vous laisse** , marmonna-t-elle avant d'esquisser un pas, vite retenue par Lily.

 **\- Non, c'est à toi que je voudrais parler.**

Emmeline voulu tenter une nouvelle fois de s'éclipser mais comprit au regard de la rousse qu'elle ferait mieux de rester. Tout comme James comprit qu'il n'était pas invité à rester. Il embrassa rapidement Lily avant de retrouver Sirius qui parlait avec Remus et Andy, qui les avait rejoint.

L'ambiance se fit d'un coup plus lourde mais uniquement autour des deux femmes. Lily, nerveuse d'entamer la conversation, se balançait d'un pied à l'autre pendant que Emmeline, paniquée, semblait très intéressée par son verre vide, peut-être arriverait-elle à le remplir par la pensé...

Ce fut finalement Lily qui rompit le silence.

 **\- Alice t'a parlé ?** vérifia-t-elle tout de même.

 **\- Non.**

Emmeline leva un regard plein d'incompréhension vers Lily.

 **\- Écoute, je...** hésita Lily. **Tu ne veux pas aller prendre l'air.**

Emmeline acquiesça doucement et la suivit jusqu'au balcon où elles virent que Annabelle et Andy, qui s'étaient visiblement retrouvés, s'enlaçaient. D'un commun accord, et sachant que la discussion à venir serait plutôt difficile, elle s'excusèrent rapidement auprès des garçons et rejoignirent la rue. Emmeline s'adossa au mur en attendant que Lily ne se décide à parler, ce qu'elle fit après un instant, faisant les cent pas.

 **\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Alice vendredi dernier.**

Emmeline serra la mâchoire. Elle s'était bien doutée de ce dont Lily voulait parler. Elles n'étaient pas assez proches pour avoir des discussions intimes et le fait qu'elle veuille lui parler à l'écart ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Lily savait. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Emmeline voulu parler, répondre mais aucun son ne se décida à sortir de sa bouche.

N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de Emmeline, Lily recommença à faire des allers-retours et reprit.

 **\- Je... Je sais pas tout. Alice n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions et je la comprends mais là...** souffla-t-elle en faisant face à Emmeline. **Là, je vais avoir besoin de réponse, Emmeline. Je vais avoir besoin que tu répondes à mes questions parce que ça fait une semaine que je m'imagine touts les scenarii les plus catastrophiques qui soient et je t'avoue que là j'ai grandement besoin d'être rassurée alors, s'il-te-plait, je...**

Lily ne pu finir sa phrase et se tourna vers Emmeline pour lui adresser une regard implorant. Le regard le plus implorant qu'il n'ait jamais été donné à Emmeline de voir. Elle lu dans les yeux émeraudes de Lily toute la détresse qu'elle enfouissait au fond d'elle depuis plusieurs jours et toute cette peur qui la rongeait.

 **\- Demande moi ce que tu veux, je répondrai.**

D'abord surprise, Lily finit par relâcher quelque peu la tension. Pendant une seconde, elle avait pu lire une grande sincérité dans le regard de Emmeline, ce qui la rassura légèrement. Lily se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait peut-être pas à s'attendre à l'annonce d'horribles nouvelles.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Lily posa la question qui semblait la plus importante à ses yeux.

 **\- Est-ce que James est au courant ?**

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé le courage, en une semaine, d'en parler directement à son mari, cette question était bien celle qui inquiétait le plus Lily. D'une nature foncièrement bonne, Lily ne pouvait poser cette question à James sans avoir la certitude de la réponse qu'il apporterait. Lily savait son mari très attaché à son amie et savait qu'elle pourrait en gâcher leur amitié si elle venait à évoquer les sentiments de la brune si James n'en avait pas connaissances. Lily s'était demandé pourquoi elle protégeait ainsi Emmeline avant de rapidement comprendre ce que Alice avait mit plusieurs heures à lui faire comprendre : Emmeline ne contrôlait pas la situation mais faisait de son maximum pour ne pas interférer dans leur relation.

 **\- Non. Du moins je ne pense pas, par contre Sirius le sait. Mais je n'en parlerai pas à James, à moins que tu y tiennes.**

 **\- Pas vraiment** , marmonna Lily.

Cette phrase, se dit immédiatement Lily, pourrait passer pour un aveu de faiblesse.

Le fait qu'elle signale son refus que James ne vienne à être au courant de la situation pousserait n'importe qui à penser qu'elle s'inquiéterait de ce que cette annonce pourrait déclencher chez James.

 **\- Et... depuis quand ?**

 **\- Notre première rencontre, bien avant que vous soyez ensemble. Mais, Lily, je...** continua-t-elle précipitamment, **je n'ai pas prévu de m'immiscer entre vous, je fais tout pour me comporter en adulte responsable et oublier toute cette histoire. Je t'apprécie vraiment Lily et je ne veux pas que tout ça ne vienne compromettre quoi que ce soit. Je suis sur la bonne voie, vraiment. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui fonctionne vraiment et je suis bien décidé à passer à autre chose. Tu sais Lily, j'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec toi, encore moins maintenant. James n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour toi, du moins depuis qu'il en a prit conscience mais cela datait de bien avant qu'il ne commence à te proposer des rendez-vous en cinquième année. James t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que ça et même si, au début, j'espérais qu'il abandonne, voyant que tu n'étais pas réceptive, j'ai bien comprit qu'il ne serait jamais heureux sans toi et j'ai vite abandonné mes rêves et espoirs. Seulement, il y a toujours ses sentiments qui me pourrissent mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sur la bonne voie. Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de moi, Lily, je peux te l'assurer. James est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux que son bonheur.**

Emmeline s'étonna elle-même. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de tenir un tel discours, encore moins devant Lily et pour parler de ses sentiments envers James. Cependant, ce fut sûrement Lily la plus surprise des deux.

Répondant à ses pulsions et ses envies, Lily traversa les trois mètres qui les séparait et enlaça Emmeline.

Il fallut une seconde à Emmeline pour qu'elle ne réponde à l'étreinte. Après un instant de silence, les deux femmes finirent par s'éloigner.

 **\- Merci, Emmeline. Merci de m'avoir tout dit.**

 **\- Tu me crois, alors ?** s'inquiéta sincèrement Emmeline.

 **\- Bien sûr** , la rassurer Lily. **Bien sûr que je te crois.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent et à cet instant, toutes deux comprirent plusieurs choses. Emmeline était sure et déterminée, ces essais ratés étaient du passé et à présent, elle en était sure, elle passerait à autre chose. De son coté, Lily comprit que Emmeline n'était pas la menace qu'elle s'était imaginé et qu'elle avait grandement envenimé les choses dans son esprits. Ce qu'elles comprirent toutes les deux, était qu'une amitié sincère venait de naître, ici, sur ce petit bout de trotoire.

 **\- Emmeline !**

Sortant de leur moment de flottement, les deux femmes se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait appelé et virent un homme qui remontait la rue jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur. L'homme ne sembla même par remarquer Lily et se dirigea droit sur Emmeline et l'embrassa. S'apprêtant à s'offusquer de ses manières, Lily fut étonné de voir Emmeline répondre au baiser et passer ses bras autour du cou de l'homme en question que Lily pensait n'avoir jamais rencontré de sa vie.

Alice Londubat n'était pas une femme très grande. Elle pouvait même être considérée comme petite, surtout face à son mari qui atteignait presque un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Alice avait un aspect de petite femme frêle et facilement cassable. Comme si cela l'avait arrêté ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Dotée d'un très grand caractère, Alice ne se laissait pas faire. Son premier combat fut contre Augusta Londubat. Sa chère et tendre belle-mère avait toujours prit grand soin d'exprimer son mécontentement face à l'union de son fils unique avec elle, mais cela n'avait jamais empêcher la jeune femme de s'affirmer et de répondre à Augusta.

Ce soir, Alice était déterminée. Sa journée de travail, qui avait plutôt bien commencé, c'était très mal finie. En apposant le dernier point à son rapport, Alice s'était sentie soulagée, la journée était fini et il n'y avait eu aucun problème majeur, elle pourrait retrouver ses amis pour fêter l'anniversaire de James. Alice était contente, vraiment. Déposant le dossier sur le bureau de Finders pour qu'il le complète, Alice prit le chemin de la sortie jusqu'à tomber sur son ami. Plutôt, elle le vit passer sans qu'il ne la remarque et entendit une partie de la discussion qu'il entretenait avec un de ses camarades de promotion.

Alice n'en revenait pas. Hors d'elle, elle s'était alors empressée de courir jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et se retrouva, la seconde qui suivit, devant la porte de l'appartement de ses amis.

L'ambiance était déjà au rendez-vous. Tout le monde parlait les uns avec les autres et une petite musique de fond entrainait certains à danser. Tellement absorbés par leurs conversations, Lily fut la seule à entendre la sonnette retentir. Elle abandonna Sirius, avec qui elle parlait de son travail à venir pour ouvrir la porte sur une Alice qui ne peut pas le temps de la saluer.

 **\- Je vois que tu es pressée** , sourit tout à même Lily en ramassant les affaires que Alice avait lancé sur le porte-manteau. **Mais il faudra qu'on parle plus tard, j'ai pas mal de...**

Alice, ignorant royalement la requête de son amie, entra dans le salon ou l'ambiance lui monta immédiatement à la tête. Ce bruit sourd mélangeant musique et discussion. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Alice se mit a le chercher. Elle lui en voulait atrocement et était bien décidée a lui faire entendre raison. James fini par la remarquer. Il ouvrit ses bras en s'approchant d'elle.

 **\- Hé ! Regardez qui vient d'arriver !**

 **\- Oui, oui** , dit-elle précipitamment. **Joyeux Anniversaire. Où est Remus ?**

 **\- Euh... Dans la salle de bain, je crois. Il devait aller se changer, ton mari a...**

 **\- Alice !**

Alice n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Sirius, encore moins son mari qui venait de l'appeler. Sans cérémonie, Alice entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle en la claquant, faisant sursauter Remus qui se recoiffait.

 **\- Ça va Alice ?** s'inquiéta le loup-garou devant l'air perdu qu'affichait l'auror. **Ton mari est vraiment pas doué** , reprit-il en se retournant vers le miroir, **il a...**

 **\- Tu étais obligé de coucher avec lui ?**

Remus la regarda comme si elle lui avait annonce la pire nouvelle qui soit. Alice appréciait grandement Craig Magnusson et se comportait plus comme une grande sœur avec lui que comme une simple amie.

 **\- Tu savais qu'il avait un faible pour toi depuis la première fois où il est venu avec nous à une soirée, je te l'avais dit quand on s'est revu après le réveil de James. Pourquoi tu as été coucher avec Craig ?**

Alice s'était détachée de la porte et approchée lentement de Remus qui reculait jusqu'à buter contre la parois de la douche.

 **\- Écoute, Alice, je...**

 **\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas lui envoyer une lettre et vous allez vous voir. Si !** ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que Remus allait la contredire. **Tu vas envoyer une lettre à Craig et vous allez vous rencontrer et là** , dit-elle en pointant son index sur son torse, **tu lui diras que tu n'es qu'un connard qui fait une connerie dés qu'il a un brin d'alcool dans le sang et qui a fait une erreur de plus. Parce que Craig se berce d'espoirs malsains. Il pense que cette soirée était tout ce qui pouvait se passer de mieux alors que, te connaissant, tu n'avais même pas prévu de le recroiser. Alors, ce n'est pas une demande, Remus, c'est un ordre. Et tu envoies cette lettre ce soir. Bien compris ?**

Remus ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Son amie si mignonne et adorable, son amie qui avait plus d'une tête de moins que lui, semblait hors d'elle.

Si elle avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, se dit Remus, il serait déjà à terre.

 **\- Je t'adore, Remus, mais là tu as déconné** , reprit-elle en se reculant, s'adossant à la porte. **Craig est... T'avais pas le droit de t'apporter de lui. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il n'a même pas dix-neuf ans. Il croit encore que le monde est merveilleux.**

 **\- Alice, on sort d'une guerre, je te rappelle. Il sait très bien que la vie n'est pas toujours rose.**

 **\- Mais il été à Poudlard pendant ce temps. Protégé par Dumbledore et par son sang. C'est un sang-pur et sa famille n'a jamais fait parler d'elle, il n'a jamais rien eu à craindre. Remus, je... J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça mais tu sais à quel point je tiens à lui. Alors je t'en pris, fais ce qu'il faut.**

 **\- Je vais arrêter. C'est décidé. J'ai décidé ça après m'être réveillé chez Craig. Je sais très bien que c'était une connerie et crois-moi, j'ai compris. Sirius est le seul au courant et je te demande de n'en parler à personne, je t'en pris.**

Alice releva vivement la tête. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Remus, qui refusait d'admettre son problème depuis des mois avait finalement retrouvé la raison et décidé d'agir. Les sentiments d'Alice se mélangèrent mais elle reprit rapidement le dessus. Jugeant que Remus avait bien comprit ce qu'elle lui reprochait, Alice s'approcha et prit son ami dans ses bras.

 **\- C'est promis. Je suis fière de toi, Remus.**


	26. Chapitre 24 - Le grand retour

**\- Et sinon, explique-moi ton plan.**

 **\- C'est simple** , sourit Remus en prenant place à coté de son ami. **J'arrête de boire.**

 **\- Tu te rends compte qu'on n'est pas dans un monde enchanté où la volonté suffit à vaincre tout les maux ?**

 **\- Arrête d'être rabat-joie Sirius. Et tais-toi, Lily et James arrivent.**

 **\- Mais..**

 **\- Chut ! Regardez qui voilà !**

Remus fit taire son ami en lui fourrant un petit bout de brioche dans la bouche et se retourna vers le couple qui arrivait main dans la main.

 **\- Où est la tornade ?**

 **\- Il dort encore, merci Merlin** , sourit Lily. **Il a été intenable, toute la nuit.**

 **\- Surtout quand on sait l'heure à laquelle on s'est couché.**

 **\- Vraiment ? On a rien entendu ?** lança Remus en questionnant Sirius du regard, qui prit grand soin de l'éviter, ne pouvant cacher son léger sourire.

 **\- On a lancé un sort. On ne voulait pas vous réveiller. D'ailleurs, on a prit une décision** , dit Lily en s'asseyant autour de la table et se servant un toast grillé.

 **\- On peux savoir ?**

 **\- On aurait besoin que vous gardiez Harry cet après-midi. On va à Godric's Hollow. Ça fait des semaines qu'on recule mais là, on n'a plus le choix. Harry a bientôt deux ans et il a grandement besoin de retrouver une chambre à lui.**

 **\- C'est pas le seul** , grogna James qui semblait ne pas avoir assez dormi.

Depuis leur retour dans le monde magique, depuis leur réveil, James et Lily ne cessaient de dire et répéter qu'ils allaient s'occuper de leur maison, qu'il allaient la reconstruire après avoir évalué les dégâts. Mais ils trouvaient toujours une excuse pour reporter ce moment. Prétextant tout et n'importe quoi, la vérité était telle qu'ils avaient simplement peur. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans cette maison, ils y avaient vécu la pire nuit de leur vie, ils y avaient vécu les pires horreurs. Comment se réjouir d'y retourner sachant cela ?

Mais le temps passait et la situation de secours commençait à s'éterniser. Tous savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement chez leurs amis et qu'ils devraient, tôt ou tard, trouver une autre solution. Mais Lily se refusait de trouver une nouvelle maison, un nouveau foyer. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Voldemort était vaincu et n'aurait plus aucun impact sur leur vie, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

C'est ainsi que le couple se décida, le matin même, à prendre les choses en mains. Dans l'après-midi, ils iraient à Godric's Hollow et feraient un état des lieux. Ils évalueraient ce qui devait être réparer et ce qui était récupérable. Les beaux jours arrivaient et ils auraient tout le temps pour s'occuper de la rénovation.

Sirius se porta volontaire pour de garder Harry et Remus se proposa d'accompagner James et Lily mais ils déclinèrent poliment.

 **\- On a besoin d'y aller seuls. On va faire ça ensemble.**

Sur le dernier mot, Lily s'était tourné vers son mari et avait prit sa main dans la sienne en souriant.

La normalité avait retrouvé sa place dans l'appartement londonien. Plus aucun tension n'existait. James et Lily avaient déjà oublié leur différent et Remus et Sirius semblaient plus amis que jamais. Ils étaient heureux. Purement et simplement heureux.

Comment la journée pourrait encore s'améliorer ? pensa Lily.

 **\- Au fait, Lil' !** lança Sirius. **T'as reçu ça** , dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. **Je me suis fait mordre par la sale bête, elle ne voulait pas que je détache l'enveloppe.**

Sirius leur montra son doigt rougit mais Lily ne s'y attarda pas. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Un silence s'installa pendant que Lily lisait. Elle était concentrée, ses yeux parcouraient la lettre à grande vitesse. Les garçons se regardèrent étonnés en la voyant afficher un sourire de plus en plus grand.

 **\- J'ai été acceptée** , dit-elle simplement en relevant la tête. **La formation des guérisseurs** , précisa-t-elle. **J'ai été acceptée !**

Les effusions de joies ne se firent pas attendre. James fut le premier à la féliciter en la serrant dans ses bras et lui assurant qu'il été très fier. Après quoi il attrapa la lettre pour la lire pendant que sa femme embrassait ses amis, recevant leurs félicitations.

Depuis toute petite, Lily voulait sauver des vies. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire, tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'accomplir. Bien qu'en grandissant, d'autres rêves s'étaient ajoutés à celui-là comme réussir ses études ou encore fonder une famille. Aujourd'hui, Lily était plus motivée que jamais. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le soleil brillait fort quand ils transplanèrent non loin du quartier sorcier. Dés l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux, Lily se senti faible. C'était comme si l'air était emplie d'une puissance magique insoutenable. C'était comme si l'air l'oppressait. D'un geste tremblant, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à James.

 **\- Ça va ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

 **\- Oui... Oui, laisse moi juste une seconde.**

Lily se redressa et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, une deuxième et rouvrit les yeux. Le monde tournait à nouveau dans le bon sens. La sensation d'oppression était partie mais Lily sentait toujours son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle sentait toujours sa respiration accélérée. Passant sous silence son ressentiment étrange, Lily se redressa.

 **\- On peut y aller** , dit-elle simplement.

Ils firent un pas en entrant dans le quartier et se sentirent immédiatement observés. Du coin de l'œil, ils virent des rideaux s'ouvrirent, des visages se tourner vers eux, des murmures s'élever des quelques passants présents en ce dimanche après-midi.

Le grand retour.

Lily et James Potter étaient de retour à Godric's Hollow. Lily et James Potter étaient de retour chez eux, là où toute cette horreur avait prit fin, là où un nouveau monde, un monde meilleur, avait vu le jour. Lily et James Potter étaient de retour. Ils revenaient à leur vie, leur ancienne vie, celle qui les avait vu fuir, celle qui les avait vu se protéger et même mourir.

Lily s'accrocha au bras de James comme s'il s'agissait de la seule planche de bois dans un océan. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était la dernière bouffée d'air frais sur Terre, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Et c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Après plusieurs années de relation, Lily et James ne faisaient presque plus qu'un. Bien sur, tout deux avaient leur propre et forte personnalité mais ensemble... Ensemble, ils pouvaient déplacer des montagnes. Ensemble, ils pouvaient vaincre tout et tout le monde. La preuve en avait été faite cinq mois plus tôt, quand ils avaient, de par leurs sacrifices, sauver leur fils et le monde sorcier en détruisant le plus grand mage noir que cette terre ait porté. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Les passants les regardaient et murmuraient toujours mais ils n'en faisaient rien. Lily et James se contentaient d'avancer lentement, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, ignorant royalement ceux qui les entouraient.

 **\- Capelle moi pourquoi on n'a pas transplané directement devant la porte** , dit Lily à voix basse, faisant rire légèrement James.

 **\- Parce qu'on ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il en est des protections qui avaient été lancées.**

 **\- Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Hagrid et Sirius ont pu se présenter devant la maison après l'attaque. Sirius nous a même raconté que...**

 **\- Oui** , coupa James. **Oui, ils ont pu s'approcher mais Sirius était dans la confidence du fidelitas, mais c'est vrai que Hagrid n'y était pas. Peut-être que les protections sont tombées.**

 **\- Les gars nous ont dit qu'une partie de la maison avait explosé en même temps que lui, c'était une explosion du à la magie, peut-être que ça a détruit les protections.**

 **\- Peut-être.**

James expira en resserrant son étreinte sur Lily, continuant d'avancer.

 **\- Aussi, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on va trouver.**

 **\- Des heures et des heures de ménage.**

Ils rirent légèrement. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la joie et la bonne humeur mais ils ne pouvaient supporter une ambiance trop lourde, l'un comme l'autre devait trouver le courage d'alléger la situation. Ils marchèrent lentement encore quelques instants jusqu'à arriver dans cette ruelle et la voir se dessiner devant eux. Une tache sombre dans ce paysage joyeux où des enfants jouaient et riaient dans les jardins, où des parents arrosaient les plantes ou brossaient les voitures. Une tâche sombre dans ce paysage joyeux mélangeant moldus et sorciers.

À présent, dans le quartier, tout le monde connaissait les Potter. Les sorciers les connaissaient comme étant les libérateurs de leur monde, ceux qui les avaient sauvé. Les moldus les connaissaient comme la pauvre petite famille qui avait subit une explosion de gaz.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde et fixèrent cette maison qui avait tant vu. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus fort la main de l'autre et reprirent leur trajet. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, plus qu'à quelques secondes de découvrir l'étendu des dégâts de cette fameuse nuit.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes traverser les dernier mètres et il arrivèrent enfin devant le petit portail. La main tremblante, James l'ouvrit et se décala pour laisser Lily entrer en première. Ses premiers pas se firent hésitants. Elle avançait sans être sur de le vouloir vraiment. James se retrouva rapidement à sa hauteur et ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Les dégâts étaient visibles depuis l'extérieur. Ils levèrent la tête et purent voir qu'il manquait une partie entière de la maison. En effet, le dernier étage de l'aile droite avait tout simplement disparu. On pouvait distinguer des grandes traces de brulé, exactement comme s'il y avait eu une explosion.

 **\- Au moins, les moldus ne doivent pas se douter qu'il est question de magie** , souffla James.

 **\- Aller, viens. On entre.**

Après avoir prit une dernière seconde pour rassembler un peu de courage, James poussa la porte d'entrée.

Rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'était qu'il y avait un peu de désordre du à l'agitation des derniers instants de vie ici. Leurs regards tombèrent directement sur les escaliers qui faisaient face à l'entrée et James senti Lily se raidir.

 **\- On garde l'étage pour après. Ne t'en fais pas.**

Leur maison. Ils retrouvaient leur "chez eux". Cet endroit qui avait été merveilleux, cette endroit où ils avaient tant de bons souvenirs comme d'autres, moins bons. Arrivés dans le salon, ils virent que le canapé était toujours à sa place, face à la cheminée. Le vieux tourne-disques, cadeau des parents de Lily, toujours posé sur une petite table ronde, dans un coin de la pièce. Lily se détacha de James et s'approcha. Elle prit le disque qui était toujours dessus et sourit.

 **-** _ **Something stupid**_ **.**

James s'approcha et lu par dessus son épaule.

 **\- Frank et Nancy Sinatra. On l'écoutait en boucle les derniers jours.**

James passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Lily se pencha pour redéposer le disque sur le tourne-disque avant de se retourner face à James, toujours dans ses bras. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

Ils étaient à nouveau eux-même. Une jeune couple, dans la fleur de l'age, qui s'aimait.

James vint cacher son visage dans le cou de sa femme et y respirait cette odeur qu'il adorait tant avant de sortir sa baguette. L'instant d'après, la musique se lançait et James esquissait un premier pas de danse. Lily rit légèrement.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais su danser.**

 **\- Tu as toujours aimé que je te marche sur les pieds** , sourit-il en relevant la tête.

Ils continuèrent pendant les quelques secondes d'intro instrumentale puis James commença à chanter :

 **-** _ **I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me**_ **.**

Lily éclata de rire en suivant toujours les pas de danse maladroits de James.

 **-** _ **And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me**_ **. Chante avec moi.**

 **\- Hors de question** , sourit Lily. **Tu massacres déjà assez cette chanson, pas besoin que je m'y mette.**

 **-** _ **And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"**_ **.**

 **\- I love you** , répétèrent-ils en cœur, lentement.

Ils dansèrent le reste de la chanson, profitant simplement du fait d'être heureux, amoureux et ensemble.

Cependant, le temps avançant, ils durent se remettre à leur examen et n'eurent plus d'autres choix que de rejoindre l'étage. James passa en premier et s'avança lentement vers l'aile droite, où se trouvait la chambre de Harry. Il passa le pas de la porte et se stoppa. La chambre avait disparu. Il n'en restait plus que le berceau contre le mur et une petite table de chevet. Le reste s'était simplement volatilisé. Lily l'incita à se décaler pour qu'elle puisse entrer à son tour et se figea sur place. Fermant les yeux, elle réprima les horribles images qui s'étaient imposées dans son esprit à peine avait-elle posé un pied dans ce qu'il restait de cette pièce.

 **\- On va y arriver** , souffla James en prenant sa main. **On arrivera à surmonter ça, je te le promets.**

 **\- Harry ne redormira pas ici. C'est hors de question que cette pièce reste sa chambre.**

 **\- On réorganisera la maison. Ne t'en fais pas.**

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils parcouraient la maison de long en large pour faire un inventaire des travaux à effectuer, des meubles dont ils ne voulaient plus et de ce qu'ils voulaient garder. Ils avaient vu là l'occasion de recommencer à zéro. James trouva le courage de monter jusqu'au grenier pendant que Lily prenait une pause dans la cuisine. Il tomba d'abord sur leurs valises de Poudlard. Il déplaça lentement celle de Lily pour atteindre la sienne et s'installa devant. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis la fin de ses études. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la vider. Avec un faible sourire, il dé-clipsa les sécurités et ouvrit la grande malle. Un peu de poussière s'en échappa et James secoua la main devant lui pour l'éparpiller.

Il commença pas enlever les uniformes qui avaient été balancés à la hâte et tomba sur les livres. Un par un, il en fit une pile à coté de lui et sourit en voyant que certains semblaient presque neufs tellement il les avait peu utilisés. Ensuite, il tomba sur le stock non utilisé de pétards et autres objets explosifs dont les maraudeurs se servaient sur leurs victimes, bien que Rusard était et restera leur préféré, Severus Rogue mit de coté, bien évidemment. James sourit en attrapant une pile de lettres emballées précautionneusement. Son sourire se remplie de tristesse quand il reconnu l'écriture sur la première.

Ses parents lui manquaient tellement.

Ce paquet de lettres rassemblait toutes celles qu'il avaient échangé avec eux durant sa dernière année de scolarité à Poudlard. En en parcourant quelques unes rapidement, James se rappela certains passage. La joie qu'il avait éprouvé à leur annoncer que Lily avait enfin accepté un rendez-vous avec lui, la tristesse ressentie quand son père lui avait annoncé le décès de son oncle qu'il aimait tant, le bonheur ressenti en lisant la lettre de sa mère qui proposait que Lily vienne passer quelques jours chez eux après leur retour, en été. James aimait ses parents et senti son cœur se serrer en tombant sur une photo d'eux. Ils étaient heureux et ne s'étaient jamais douter du malheur que subirait leur fils et sa famille. Fleamont et Euphemia Potter, âgés, s'était éteints avant de connaître le danger qui pesait sur leur petit-fils qu'ils n'avaient même pas connu.

C'était sûrement mieux comme ça, pensa James. Ils n'auraient jamais supporté de savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

James entendit un bruit et se retourna pour voir Lily entrer.

 **\- Je savais que tu serais là** , souffla-t-elle en prenant place à ses coté.

 **\- Les lettres de mes parents** , dit-il en montrant le tas qu'il tenait dans la main.

 **\- Où qu'ils soient, je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de toi.**

Après un faible sourire, James se concentra de nouveau sur le contenu de sa malle. Il enleva quelques vêtements qui traînaient encore et son cœur s'arrêta quand il le vit. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le cadre qui était tout ce qui restait à présent. James ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement mais son rire semblait rempli de tristesse. Lily glissa sa main dans son dos, ne disant rien. James avait tellement aimé cette photo, il l'avait tellement regardé et se souvint qu'il ne partait jamais quelque part sans elle, elle le suivait partout. Sur cette photo, James, Remus et Sirius portait un Peter qui riait aux éclats.

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi vous le portiez comme ça** , souffla Lily.

James prit une grande inspiration.

 **\- C'était... c'était en cinquième année. À la fin de l'année, après les BUSE.**

Lily serra le poing.

 **\- Le lendemain de cette histoire avec Rogue. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que les gars faisaient leur possible pour m'occuper et faire en sorte que je n'y pense pas mais, au détour d'un couloir, on est tombé sur Rogue.**

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, s'imaginant rapidement les pires horreurs qui avaient pu se passer.

 **\- J'ai tout fait pour rester calme mais... c'était Servilus... Avant que je ne sorte ma baguette, Peter a sorti la sienne. Il lui a jeté je ne sais quel sort et Rogue s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux rose et sa peau brillait comme une boule à facettes** , ricana-t-il. **Et dés qu'il essayé de parler, la seule phrase qu'il pouvait dire était "je suis un idiot aux cheveux gras".**

En temps normal, Lily se serait offusqué d'un tel traitement mais le souvenir des événement qui avaient précédé cette attaque la fit se calmer dans la seconde. Severus avait joué, il avait perdu.

 **\- On a vénéré Peter jusqu'à notre retour en train. Pendant plusieurs jours, on l'a adulé pour cet act.**

Sa voix se fit mélancolique, remplie d'émotion. James appréciait vraiment Peter. Il était son ami, bien qu'il ne semblait l'avoir jamais su.

 **\- J'ai... j'ai fait la paix avec ça, mais... j'arrête pas de penser qu'il y a encore un truc qui nous échappe. Peter... Peter n'était pas mauvais dans le fond. C'était un bon gars, qui...**

 **\- James** , le coupa Lily. **Il a choisi. Il a mal choisi, certes, mais c'était son choix. Il savait qu'il serait toujours accepté auprès de nous mais ne s'en n'est pas rendu compte. Maintenant c'est trop tard. On ne pourra plus rien y changer. Contentons nous de vivre malgré cela.**


End file.
